A Twist In Time
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: The Digidestined who have grown up, got called back to the DigitalWorld after loosing contact with it completely. BUT! Their young again? Not only the Digidestined's appearances have changed making them teens again! But the DigitalWorld itself is completely different. Something threatens the digital land and the DD's must stop it. Can they do it? READ MORE!
1. We meet again

What have the original Digidestined been doing since they helped save the digitalworld from total darkness, and evil? Well living their lives, either taking care of kids, just working, or writing a book. Not much has happened to the digitalworld since than, everyone was partnered with a digimon in the world. And peace had once again filled the Digitalworld and Earth.

While everything seems so perfect, it really wasn't.

Tai Kamiya was starting off his career in college, with an old friend of his Izzy. In their 20's and life time goals, all was perfect. Tai leaned on a chair with a pencil in his mouth, and Izzy leaning over him. "Soo.. It would be." Tai said confused, and thinking hard. "Uh, I don't know Izzy. Could you help me since your smart?" He smiled and looked over at Izzy who shook his head, smiling also. "I am helping you, just smarter that you're doing most of the work. C'mon Tai, the tests in two days." Izzy stood up and sat down on his single bed.

Tai groaned and slammed his head on his desk. "I know, just it's taking me so long to understand. I just want to be a business man!" Tai said and stood up, throwing himself onto his bed. Izzy chuckled and sighed, "Cheer up already. Before you know it, you'll understand it. It's couldn't be that hard like my life time career. Scientist, all the chemistry and biophysics!" He said happily, Tai groaned and threw a pillow at Izzy. "Shut up Izzy! You lost me at Science." Tai said frustrated. Izzy stood up and put the pillow back on Tai's bedside. Izzy sat down on the edge and took a photo from Tai's table. A photo of Tai and Agumon, Izzy placed it in Tai's hands. And with that Izzy went over to his bed and laid down.

Tai looked at the photo and smiled, he missed him. He hadn't seen him in so long, it was as if they lost all contact with the Digitalworld. Or the Digitalworld had lost all contact with Earth. Tai sighed and put the photo back, '_I'll just study.. in the morning.'_ He yawned and laid down. Closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Mimi was in the back of a 5 star restaurant, cooking. The one thing she loved to do most, she was humming happily and stirring some soup. Her cell phone decided to ring, making her see the time. She was done her shift, she smiled and sighed answer the phone. "Hello?" She sang, while leaving the building with her purse, and food. "Hey Mimi, it's Tai. I just wanted to know if you wanted to get together today with everyone else. It's the weekend and we haven't all spent time together. It'll be like when we used to."

Mimi smiled and got into her car, "Sure! Sounds great. I'll bring some snacks." On the other side Tai smiled. "Great! See you in the regular spot under the old tree."

Mimi clicked her phone, and shut it off. "I can't wait to see them all again."

* * *

Sora drove up to the park, and saw the tree she once sat underneath with Biyomon. How she missed her dearly. She parked in the lot, and walked over. In her pocket she had her Digivice. She knew it was stupid to bring it, but it was like old times. She saw Tai with Izzy and Matt. They all waved at her. "Hey! You guys sure do look older." And giggled placing herself across from the guys. They all raised and eyebrow and chuckled. "It's been awhile." Sora said sad, but still happy. Matt smiled and nodded, "Still trying to be a designer Sora?" Sora smiled and nodded. "Mhm." Izzy looked over at Matt, "And you Matt?" Matt laughed, "I left the band. I want to be an astronaut." Izzy smiled, "Shoot for the stars, as they say." Matt and Izzy laughed harder than ever. Sora chuckled, Tai didn't join in because he was to busy looking at Sora. And how good she looks.

Joe and Mimi decided to join the rest, Mimi had a picnic basket that did smell good. "Hey everyone!" Mimi said and sat herself beside Sora. Joe fixed his glasses and sat down beside Mimi. "Hello." Joe smiled and saw all the familiar faces again.

They all waved, and smiled. Tai still dreamily looking at Sora. Izzy looked over at Tai and kneeled him with his elbow. Tai snapped out of it, and looked over at Izzy. "Oh." He said surprised at the newcomers.

T.K and Kari finally joined them, "Sorry Tai, we would have been here sooner. Just something came up." Kari said and sat down beside Joe. T.K sat beside his brother.

Everything seemed very dull, and quiet. Tai cleared his throat, "We haven't done this in awhile. Got together, and talked. It has been different without our Digimon." They all nodded and frowned. Now missing them. Mimi put the basket in the middle, "I brought some snacks." She said breaking the silence. Mimi opened the top up and the smell of muffins, and cookies wafted the air.

* * *

**An hour later..**

Everyone was laughing and finally talking again. The silence had been broken and Mimi's baking was delightful. Izzy said there thinking about lots of things. Tai spoke to Sora, Matt talked with Joe. Kari and T.K both spoke to Mimi, who were enjoying her talk about her interviews and cooking. Izzy had this weird feeling, something wasn't right. But he didn't say anything he only decided to join in on the conversations.

The air grew cold, and the sun was still beaming. Tai shivered and Sora chattered her teeth. "Boy, did it just get a lot colder." Sora said shivering. Joe sneezed "This isn't good." Izzy's eyes widened and he knew his theory was right. Matt stood up and placed out his hand seeing a snowflake fall on his hand and melt. "A snowflake." He said confused.

Kari gasped and Mimi looked up, the snow was falling harder now. It seemed so unrealistic as the groaned piled with it. "But it's May!" Mimi shouted. T.K stood up beside Matt. "This is freaky." Everyone else got p at snow pilled onto the groaned. Sora gasped, "You don't think it's?" And her pocket glowed. "What's going on?" Sora took out her Digivice that glowed. "My Digivice is glowing." Everyone's pockets were also starting to glow. And everyone took out their Digivices, "Huh, but I thought I left mine at home." Matt said confused. Joe, T.K, and Mimi agreed. Izzy thought, "Somehow I got a weird feeling something strange was about to happen." Their Digivices flew out of their hands and into the middle where they floated and a white light appeared. Making a weird noise and trying to suck them up. Mimi held onto the tree, "I don't wanna die!" She shouted. Her feet sliding forward and getting sucked up. Followed by her Digivice.

Everyone gasped, "MIMI!"

But they too got sucked up and flew into the portal. Leaving only a trace of foot steps in the snow.

* * *

The sounds of screaming and yelling were heard wherever they went. And they hit soft grass. Face planting on it, groaning. Sora looked up, "Everyone okay?" She asked worried. But saw a familiar look to this place. She gasped and sat up. "Guys look!" She shouted. Everyone looked up and sat up brushing dirt of their pants, and shirts. Izzy looked around, "Prodigious. It's the digitalworld." He looked at Tai who he saw was young. Joe stood up and picked up his glasses, "Oh, that's the last time I go into a portal." He fixed them onto his face and saw everyone. They looked like how they did the second time they came here, to the digitalworld. "Wow, what's going on?" Joe asked.

Izzy shook his head, "I don't know. It's some weird phenomenon though. We get sent back into the digitalworld. And look younger. But how is that possible?" T.K looked at himself, "I look like a teenager again." He looked up surprised. Wearing his old sunhat and clothes again. Kari frowned and looked around, "So do I, something freaky is going on around here." Matt thought, "Yeah, first no contact from the Digitalworld. And now we get sent here." He sighed. Mimi frowned as she looked down at her clothes, and her hair. "Uh, what horrible fashion sense I had. Wouldn't you agree Sora?" Sora laughed, "It's the hair that's throwing me off."

"_It's great to see you all again. My you haven't changed a bit."_ The same old voice they had heard the first time they arrived at the Digitalworld. Izzy looked around, "Sounds like Gennai." He said surprised. Tai was looking around, "Where is he? Gennai! Can you explain all of this?" A light formed down in front of them. And it was a holo-call from him. Joe smiled and sighed with relief, "Great, I friendly face. How do we get back to Earth? I have a test to write in Medical school!" He said freaked now.

Gennai shook his head, "I'm afraid there's someone threatening the Digitalworld. Making us lose all contact with Earth." Matt thought, "Weird." Gennai continued, "And bringing back old Digimon that was once defeated. I haven't found to much info. But they somehow went back in the past that's why you all are younger. So the DigitalWorld is in the past right now. And once again the time between earth is off balance again. But the digital world is still farther ahead, a day or a week in the digitalworld is still a second or two on Earth." Joe sighed with relief at that. "And I'm not sure how you all got here. But that's for you to find out. But you need to help the digimon. Once again we are threatened and in danger." Gennai's figure started to static, "Help your _dig—_" And he was gone. Everyone looked at each-other in utter stock.

T.K's eyes widened, "What now?"

* * *

**Authors last comments:**

Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of my Digimon Fanfiction. I don't own anything but the storyline. There is no pairing of couples right now. There might be later. But I'm not going to spoil anything! You'll just have to find out.

This is like my RPG (Roleplay) I have on fanfiction in forums. I wanted to turn it into a story though. Based on the original Digidestined. Not the other season two or three kids.

I wanted this to go a little faster, I didn't want it 3 chapters long and they haven't gotten to the digitalworld yet. I have a lot in stock for these kids. And action. But i'll be writing chapter 2 shortly so stay updated and stay tuned!


	2. Campsite, and a dark figure?

Tai looked at T.K and gulped, "We fight." He said and nodded pulling his goggles from his neck, and slapped them onto his head. Matt nodded, "Right." Izzy thought for a moment than said, "We need to find out more information though. First of all who's behind it all." Joe shivered "I don't like the sounds of this." Mimi hugged Joe from behind and started to push him. "Come on Joe! You've been through worse." Joe fixed his glasses, "Yeah but, we could die! I thought it was over then!" Tai sweat-dropped and patted Joe. "Calm down Joe." Joe huffed and slouched. "How can I calm down when I have to write a Medical Test!"

Kari looked around, "Where's are Digimon?" Sora frowned, "I was just thinking the same thing." They heard twigs cracking and noise ahead. "Hey! We thought you forgot about us!" Voices chanted all together.

T.K smiled, "Patamon!" Patamon swooped down and into T.K's arms. Sora's eyes weld up, "Biyomon!" She hugged her Digimon. "Oh I missed you Biyo." Biyomon was being cuddled in Sora's arms. "Oh Sora!" Mimi gasped seeing Palmon. "PALMON!" She jumped at the Digimon and squeezed her. "Mimi I can't breathe!" Palmon gasped.

Joe smiled and high fived Gomamon. "Hey!" Gomamon said happily. Joe waved and fell to his knees and hugged Gomamon. "Woah Joe." His digimon was clearly surprised at Joe's action.

Tai smiled and saw Agumon, "Agumon!" "Tai!" Agumon jumped on Tai and hugged him. "It's been awhile." Agumon said.

Izzy smiled and saw Tentomon, "Izzy!" Izzy ran after Tentomon and hugged him. "Tentomon!" Tentomon was squeezed and huffed. "Please, I know we haven't seen each-other in awhile but you're squeezing me!" Tentomon shouted. "Oh, right. Sorry." Izzy chuckled and let go.

Matt saw Gabumon, "Hey buddy! Boy is it nice to see you again." Gabumon smiled and hugged Matt. "Matt, it sure has been lonely. It's awesome to see you again." Matt agreed completely. Kari frowned and saw that Gatomon was no where to be found. "Gatomon.." Kari said sadly. "Guys!" She shouted. Everyone looked up at Kari who was scared. "I don't know where Gatomon is. She could be hurt, or scared." She was worried and shivered. Tai frowned and stood up walking over. "Don't worry Kari. We'll do whatever it takes to save her. And find her." Tai looked at everyone else who nodded. "Right!" Kari smiled and looked down at her Digivice, "Don't worry Gatomon. I'm coming.." She said to herself.

**Deep in the woods;**

Everyone was walking and the sound of crunching leaves were heard. (By the Digidestined of course.) Izzy had his PiBook open and had a map of FileIsland. Tai looked over at him and sighed, "So what's up Izzy?" Izzy shook his head, "Nothing yet. I can't even get a signal. It's like someone's blocking me or something." Mimi folded her arms "Hmph, I'm tired. I think we should make a resting point." She said angry. T.K frowned "We still haven't found Gatomon!" Sora sighed, "We just got here Mimi and started walking." Mimi groaned, "But I'm tired. And I need my sleep." She flung her hair. Matt face-palmed and kept on walking with Joe.

Tai thought for a moment, "Wait, even though it's still early. What if a couple of you guys make camp. While the others go and find Gatomon." Agumon smiled and looked up at Tai. "Great idea!" Matt looked at Gabumon who nodded at him. "Were going with you." Matt said. Kari looked at Tai, "I am also. It's my Digimon." Izzy smiled, "I'm also going. I wouldn't won't you all getting lost." Tai shook his head. "Kari can come, and Matt. Because of our Digimon. But the rest of you should stay." Mimi sighed with relief, "Oh thank god!" T.K sighed, "I guess." Sora folded her arms, "Fine, you three just be careful." Izzy tilted his head at Tai, '_Why wouldn't he want me to go?'_ "If you need help just message me on my D-3." Tai nodded, "Gotcha, well we'll be back." And with that the three of them took of into the woods.

Sora looked at them all. "We need to make a campsite." Mimi nodded, and laid on the ground leaning back on a tree. "Great you all can make the fire, and beds. I'm going to take a break." Palmon sighed, and looked at Sora. Izzy rolled his eyes. "I don't think so Mimi! Your helping." She pulled Mimi to her feet. "We also have our Digimon. It'll go a lot faster." Mimi groaned, "Oh…" T.K looked at Patamon, "Patamon can you go find some big leaves?" Patamon nodded, "Sure T.K!" Sora looked at Biyomon "You can help me get some logs for the fire." Joe looked at Gomamon, "We'll get some fish for food." Joe's digimon nodded. "Sounds great!" Izzy and Tentomon left with clearly something to do. But they never said. Mimi looked at Palmon, "All the jobs are taken." She said confused and with a relief. "And everyone left us." Mimi said sad. Palmon thought, "What if, me and you stay out on the lookout! We don't want a digimon to take our camp spot." Mimi nodded, "Great idea! You keep watch and I'll sleep!" She plumped herself down onto the grass and laid on her back. Palmon did the same, "I'm so happy you're here Mimi." Mimi smiled and looked at Palmon. "Me too, how long has it been?"

Palmon sighed, "A couple of years." Her big eyes welded up. "Oh don't cry!" Mimi said scared, "Than you'll make me cry!" Mimi's eyes were sparkling. Palmon sniffed and her tears disappeared. "I'm sorry Mimi. Just I thought you didn't like me considering you lost contact with me." Mimi shook her head, "I love you Palmon. I wouldn't do a thing like that." Palmon smiled and the two hugged.

* * *

Joe and Gomamon were by the river and Gomamon lifted his flippers and a whole bunch of fish floated to the top. Joe smiled, "Hey! I forgot you could do that." Gomamon smiled and Joe pulled a huge leaf towards the river and started piling fish onto it.

Gomamon watched and was observing. "Joe did you miss me?" Joe froze up, he knew he had forgotten about the digitalworld because of Medical School. Well, thinking about it. He really did miss Gomamon while writing a test. While deep in thought, it seemed like hesitation. "Yeah, I did." Joe answered in a weir tone. Gomamon smiled, and nodded. "I missed you too Joe."

* * *

Sora and Biyomon were piling wood together. Sora sighed and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Boy, that was tough. I think this is enough." Biyomon nodded and flew to the ground with a log in her mouth. She placed on top of the others. "Now all we need to do is figure out a way to get them to the campsite." Sora was thinking. Biyomon saw a pile of bamboo. "Sora is that type of wood sturdy enough to make a sled?" Sora looked over. "Hm?" She saw the bamboo. "Perfect! It's almost pretty much made. We'll just make it sturdier." She smiled at Biyomon, "Awesome idea Biyomon." Biyomon blushed. "You gave me the idea Sora." Sora walked over to the pile and started fixing it up. Biyomon passing her some leaves that Sora used as rope to tie it together. '_I hope everyone else is doing okay. I hope Tai's safe.'_ She looked up at the now visible moon. "It's getting late, and we need to started hurrying up with the logs for the fire. Lets go Biyomon." Sora was pulling the sled with the logs, while Biyomon pushed it from behind. They retraced in their steps and was making their way back to Mimi.

* * *

Izzy and Tentomon were examining rocks. "Hm, by looking at this flint shouldn't be to far from here." Izzy said placing some coals down. Tentomon nodded, "Righty Izzy!" He flew and followed Izzy/ "Prodigious! Found two of them." He smiled at Tentomon. "Thanks for showing me the way to these. If it weren't for you we would be ice cubes and cold." Tentomon blushed, "I was just remembering what you told me a few years back Izzy!" Izzy smiled, "Thanks pal." He stood up and placed the rocks inside his pocket. "Hm, we need water." Tentomon nodded, "I think their was a river near by!" Izzy nodded, "Right. Lead me to it Tento." He smiled and Tentomon warmly smiled. '_Oh how I've missed Izzy and his skills for survival.'_

* * *

T.K and Patamon were holding huge leaves. "Uh." T.K grunted while trudging in the mud. "I can barely walk from all this quick mud!" Patamon laughed, while flying easily. "I'll help you T.K! But you're a little to heavy for me to carry now." He flew in front of T.K who stopped walking. T.K's feet were sinking into the mud. Patamon gave T.K his leaves. "Hurry, I think I might lose my boots after this!" Patamon nodded, "Right T.K. Let me digivolve." T.K nodded, "One digi-armor coming up! Digi-armor energizeeee..!"

"**Pegasusmon the flying Hope!"**Pegasusmon landed in front of T.K who got onto him. "Alright Pegasusmon! Fly away." Pegasusmon nodded, and flew up into the sky and was going towards the campsite.

* * *

Joe and Gomamon were carrying sacks of fish and were just about to leave the river when they heard Tentomon. "Hey!" Gomamon smiled. "Hey Tento. Why are you here?" Izzy smiled and caught up. "We were just about to get some water." Joe gasped, "I nearly forgot! He pulled out of his backpack a water jug and filled it up with the river's water. Izzy laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Calm down Joe. We got it now." Joe sighed with relief. Gomamon looked at Tentomon and mimicked Joe, freaking out. Tentomon burst out laughing and the two Digidestines looked at the two digimon. Izzy was laughing because he knew exactly what Gomamon was doing. Joe not realizing he thought Gomamon was acting psycho. "Gomamon stop acting like that. You need to calm down." Joe looked at Izzy who's was snickering because if he thought Gomamon needed to calm down, he was pretty much telling himself that. Tentomon and Izzy were on the ground laughing. Joe folded his arms. "What is going on?!"

Izzy said while laughing, "N-n-nothing. L-lets just get back t—" At that moment he heard a growl. Izzy quickly looked up and so did Joe. "D-did you hear that?" Joe said scared. Tentomon and Gomamon stopped laughing and were serious now. Izzy opened up his PiBook and saw a red dot near them. "I was afraid of this." Joe shivered. "What will we do?" Izzy strained his eyes, "This is bad. What if he's in ultimate. Our digimon can't go that far up because when we gave our crest's up. They can only go champion." Joe gasped, "I say we save our selves—" Izzy decided to finish it, "And get back to camp to relocate." Tentomon and Gomamon looked around. "We'll keep an eye out on out way back. Just so you guys don't get hurt." Joe and Izzy nodded. They quietly were making their way back to camp. But another growl came and a huge digimon that looked very tall. They both couldn't see what digimon it was but Joe and Izzy screamed and yelled. Gomamon and Tentomon knew this digimon was in ultimate and they all started to race back to camp with a surprise for the others.

* * *

Mimi sighed and was rubbing her feet without her shoes on. Everything was quiet, (Of course the Izzy and Joe moment hasn't happened yet.) Palmon was cuddled up to Mimi. It was getting a lot colder now. Mimi shivered and sighed leaning on the back of her elbows. "Palmon how did you do this?" Palmon looked up, "Do what Mimi?"

Mimi felt so alone even with her Digimon. "Be alone. It's so quiet and scary at night." Palmon laughed, "Mimi I was able to do it because I imagined you, and your friends with me." Mimi gasped, "So you mean that the other's digimon didn't stay with you?" Palmon shook her head, "We had to save parts of File Island Mimi. We were on our own in a specific place guarding." Mimi smiled, "You must have been really brave." Palmon smiled warmly and nodded. Mimi gasped hearing the twigs crack, "It's probably the others." She was right, it was Sora. But Mimi frowned, she was more hoping to see Tai, Matt, and Kari. She wanted them all together and not separated.

Sora grunted and so did Biyomon as they pulled the logs closer on this sled. "Phew, that was heavy!" Sora said and looked at Mimi who had clearly done nothing. Sora folded her arms, "Mimi!" She said exasperated and anime fell. Biyomon shook her head, "Mimi, what did you do?" She asked, Mimi felt stupid. "Oh, well. I-" Before she could answer T.K joined them.

"Hey! Brought some comfy leaves to sleep on as beds." Pegasusmon landed and Mimi screamed. "WHAT IS THAT?!" Mimi clearly forgot Patamon's shape he takes on, once he has Digi-armored. Sora ran over and covered her mouth and hushed her. "Be quit! You don't want digimon to know were here." "BUT THEY ALREADY KNOW!" A loud voice said that wasn't Mimi's, or T.K's. It was Izzy's. Sora gasped and saw Joe and Izzy with Gomamon and Tentomon racing to the campsite. "D-digimon!" Joe shouted.

Sora looked up and saw the dark figure racing after them.

"Oh no!"

* * *

**Author's last comments;**

Well here it is! Another chapter, a little longer than the first. I wanted some action to happen. But the question is, which digimon is it? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.

From getting reviews on other stories on my writing I wanted to try to improve it in here.

I did a little coupling, with Sora just thinking about Tai. Nothing to major. But I'll take all your opinions on who should couple up in the end! Write in reviews on who you wish, and think will be together. Thanks all!

Chapter three will be posted soon. And I will finish Last day to remember.


	3. Return of the originals

Sora flinched and Mimi screamed. Joe raced past them, followed by Izzy. "RUN!" Izzy and Joe shouted. Tentomon held Gomamon and flew with Joe and Izzy. The dark figure was pushing down tree's it was that strong. Mimi, Sora and T.K took off on Pegasusmon. With Biyomon holding Palmon and following them while flying. The digimon instead decided to go after Izzy and Joe, because they're on the ground. Mimi gasped, "Izzy! Joe!" Sora gasped. "Oh no!" Sora looked at Pegasusmon. "You have to help them Pegasusmon!" Pegasusmon nodded, "I'll try."

Izzy and Joe were both yelling as the Digimon took a swipe with his claw. Tentomon gasped as he saw the digimon in the moon lighting. "Izzy!" Tentomon shouted at him. Izzy was panting while running. "Not now!" Joe and Izzy yelled back. Tentomon was out of breath himself but he needed to tell Izzy and Joe this. "It's Leomon!" Izzy stopped walking and the Digimon attacked at him. Izzy yelled and covered his face as a hand was about to hit him.

* * *

Tai, Matt and Kari were all making their way through the forest with the two digimon. Kari was still worried, and Tai had an arm around her shoulder comforting her. He knew how it was to not see your digimon. Or to have your digimon in trouble and trapped. Kari was thinking to herself and hoping she was all right. '_Oh Gatomon, please be safe.'_ Kari thought to herself. Tai saw the worried look on her face. Everything was silent, until Kari spoke up. "Do you think the other's are okay?" she asked worried. Tai and Matt nodded. "They probably have the camp fixed up. And are sleeping. Everything's under control over there." Tai replied and Kari sighed with relief.

* * *

"Tentomon digivolve tooo.. **Kabuterimon!"** Sora and Mimi both cheered as Kabuterimon blocked the attack and saved Izzy. Izzy looked up and smiled. "Thanks buddy!" Pegasusmon dropped the other's onto the ground and decided to also make an attack with Kabuterimon.

Izzy ran safely with the other's and was panting. Sora looked at him with relief, and Mimi held onto Izzy, and pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad your safe. I hope they can do it though." T.K looked at Mimi. "I know they can do it!" He said to her.

Pegasusmon flew into the air and shot at the same time Kabuterimon did. **"Star shower!" "Electroshocker!"** Leomon winced and dodged Kabuterimon's attack but got only a tiny scratch from Pegasusmon. T.K gasped, "He's invisible!" Izzy gasped also, "Or maybe he's just stronger!" **  
**

Pegasusmon looked at Kabuterimon and they both nodded. But they weren't that fast, Leomon was faster. "**Beast sword!" **It hit Pegasusmon who de-digivolved into Patamon. "Ouchie." he said hurt. T.K ran over to him and picked him up. "Patamon!" His eyes welded up. "Don't leave me again."

Sora, gulped. "He's only a champion!" she shouted. Izzy nodded, "I know, but maybe." He thought about it. "Some of out old digimon came back to hurt us, when we destroyed them. Maybe it's a black gear!" Kabuterimon looked at Izzy and nodded. "That would make sense!" He was dodging attacks from Leomon and saw it. Right in his back, sticking out. But before he could attack he got one from Leomon. "**Beast Sword!"**Izzy gasped as Kabuterimon flinched and fell to the ground. Hurt of course. "Kabuterimon! NO!" _  
_

Sora gasped scared, and felt the pain Izzy did when Biyomon almost died, and when she finally digivolved into Birdramon from her feeling love. Biyomon gasped looking at Sora. "Sora!" Sora looked down at her and saw her digivice glowing. "Biyomon digivolve tooo... **Birdramon!"** Sora smiled and cheered as Joe and Mimi watched scared with their digimon. "Oh I hate fighting." Mimi said sad, and Joe looked at her surprised.

Kabuterimon looked up and saw the help. "Great! i'll distract him while you hit him" Kabuterimon said tired. Birdramon nodded, "Sounds greeeeat!" She swooped down and Kabuterimon flew up. Leomon growled and was about to do his ultimate attack. Kabuterimon was taunting him and shot and attack at him. "**Electroshocker!"** "**Fist of the beast kin-" **But just in time Birdramon shot an attack at the black gears which made Leomon come to his sense. "******Meteor Wing!" **He fell to his knees and dropped his sword. "Wow, what happened?" Kabuterimon and Birdramon both de-digivolved back to rookies. and fell to the ground tired. Sora and Izzy both ran towards them and hugged them. "Great job Tento!" Tentomon smiled. "If it weren't for Birdramon I would have been a goner!" Sora and Biyomon both rubbed their faces against each-others, "Biyomon i'm so happy you and Kabuterimon were able to help Leomon!" Biyomon smiled, "It was also because of you Sora! You felt Izzy's pain, and love for his digimon. And intern you passed that down to me so I could digivolve." Sora smiled. "I'm glad."

Mimi walked over to Leomon, "Hey! Big meanie! Why did you attack us?!" Leomon bowed, "I'm sorry. But something was controlling me. I couldn't stop it." Sora smiled, "It's alright. As long as everyone's okay." Joe sighed, "I'm not okay i'm hungry!" Everyone else nodded and agreed.

Leomon stood up, "I better get going. It's great to see you all back again. You haven't changed at all. Thank you for the help though." T.K nodded, "Anytime." Leomon left them and Mimi and Palmon both fell onto the ground. "We're hungry!" They said together. Joe fixed his glasses and smiled, "Great. I am too. Me and Gomamon caught some fish and water for use to eat and drink." Joe and everyone else looked at Gomamon who was eating the fish. He looked at everyone surprised and pulled the fish out of his mouth revealing a bone. "Oh, oops. I got a little hungry." Joe gasped and anime-fell. "You ate it all!" Gomamon shrugged. "We can always get more no big deal."

Everyone laughed except for Joe. Joe stood up, "Why are you all laughing?!" Mimi pointed at Joe, "Your freak out to much you know that?!" Joe's glasses felt to the tip of his nose as he sighed. "Someone has to care and be reliable around here!"

* * *

"Do we have any idea where were going?" Matt asked. Agumon and Gabumon both looked up at him. Tai was confused and raised an eye-brow. "But you're the one that's leading us!" Tai yelled. Matt looked at Tai, "Don't start with me Tai. I'm just following the path." Tai sighed and rolled his eyes, "You—" "There!" Agumon shouted. Kari looked up and moved away from Tai.

There was a dark castle in the distance, Kari gasped and Tai gulped. "Who's in there?" Gabumon looked at Agumon who nodded. "Gatomon." He replied calmly. Kari gasped and looked away, as if they're journey has ended. "Oh no." She said and her eye's watered. Matt sighed, "But we'll get her back." Gabumon was surprised. "It's very dangerous Matt. And, the evil—" Tai slammed his fist in his other hand's palm. And he looked stern. "It's doesn't matter. We're going to get her." Kari wiped a tiny tear away and nodded. Matt smirked, "Now that's the Tai I was looking for." Tai smiled and laughed.

* * *

Finally everything was calm and settle once more. After the attack of Leomon it really did make the digimon hungry and tired. They had leaves for a bed and the fire burning. Fish bones were everywhere on the ground. Joe was sleeping with Gomamon and so was everyone else. At least some of them faking. Mimi lay awake scared, and heard weird sounds out there. She opened and eye and saw Izzy on the other side who was looking at her. He blushed and turned the other way. Mimi smiled to herself and blushed. "I-izzy?" Izzy didn't want to face her, she probably know's know that he was staring at her the whole time. What was he supposed to do?! She looked so peaceful and cute sleeping! "Yeah?" He said quickly. Mimi frowned and shivered. "You can't sleep also?" Mimi asked in a whisper. Izzy bit on the bottom of his lip. If he said no, he would be lying. He would be sleeping right now, if only he hadn't fawned all over Mimi and stayed up! "Not really." Mimi noticed how short to the point he was and huffed.

"Oh." Was all she said. Izzy knew he said something wrong. He turned around and saw Mimi back facing him now, she shivered freezing. Even though the fire was going. Izzy quietly stood up, and walked over to Mimi. He wasn't the type of person to do this, but he did it out of the pureness of his heart. He pulled his leaf over and laid behind Mimi. So they were back to back. Mimi felt his body heat emanating and stopped shivering. She peaked over and saw him back facing her, but backs against each-other. She blushed and laid her head down. Izzy's so sweet. Now she could finally sleep in peace. Being warm again, by such.. a cute boy. Mimi fell asleep.

But what they hadn't known was Sora was up the whole time listening and saw Izzy move to lay next to her. She smiled at the cuteness by it. And she swore she heard Mimi say, "Your so cute Izzy. In her sleep which made Izzy blushed so red while he was laying there. He probably was still up. But Sora giggled so quietly because of the liking they have for one-another. She smiled brightly thinking about Tai and Matt.

But also frowned. She was thinking about if they're okay. Did they find her? Are they trapped? She sighed and groaned. They would message the D-3 if they needed help. She smiled once more. And snuggled with Biyomon the softest of all. And fell asleep on her shoulder.

* * *

Gatomon was chained to the wall, and the air seemed eerie. Gatomon growled as someone, or something came in. Clearly a male's voice, he started to laugh. "Hello again filthy little digimon. Hopefully I can distinguish you, and your tail ring." Gatomon growled once more, "You'll never get your hands on me. Or my tail ring! You'll be kitty kibble if you did." The male laughed harder, "You stupid Digimon. Threatening me won't save your friends." Gatomon didn't believe him, "Your lying!" The male stood in front of the light so only the side of his face was visible. "Oh, but I don't think so." Ken said.

* * *

**Authors last comments:**

A little slower and I know that the fight with Leomon wen't a little to fast. But I still have loads more planned. Not just that.

I hope you guys understand the ending, but you'll find out more information about that later on. Maybe sooner. But something definitely is wrong with Ken, it was a dramatic twist I decided to come up with. Hope you all enjoyed!

Review if you want!


	4. Inside the dark castle

Tai, Kari and Matt were all climbing up the mountain to get to the castle. Agumon and Gabumon were already there. "Come on you guys!" Gobumon shouted quietly. Matt made it up after the digimon, and extended his hand for Tai and Kari to get to the top. "Thanks." Tai and Kari both said to him. Matt just nodded. They looked around the corner of the castle side to see any digimon guarding. Gabumon and Agumon peeked also. "Cost is clear." Agumon said. They tiptoed across and hid in a bush. Kari held onto her head, "Uh!" she saw a flash of Gatomon being hurt in the castle, screaming for her. She gasped and fell onto her knees. Tai looked at her and his eye's were wide.

"Are you okay Kari?" He held onto her hand and felt her forehead. Kari frowned, "It's Gatomon. She's really here in the castle. But she's hurt Tai." She whimpered and Matt looked at the castle. "Were not to late!" He ran out from the bush and seemed like some secret ninja and managed to get inside the castle. Gabumon gasped. "Matt!" He raced after him, and Agumon looked at Tai who anime fell and sighed. "Matt.." He said angry. He looked at Kari who didn't look good. "Kari you stay here. Be safe." Kari shook her head. "I'm going with you Tai!" Tai sighed knowing that when she's like this nothing you can say will change her mind. "Fine. Just when it's not safe and I tell you to run. Run." Kari nodded, "Okay." she lied. She damn well wasn't going to run when they needed her help. Gatomon need her help.

* * *

Ken laughed as Gatomon was being stung by a collar. "AH!" she screamed. Ken yelled at her being very bipolar , "Tell me!" Gatomon shook her head, "I won't!" Ken pressed the button again which stung her once more. And Ken laughed as the digimon grew weaker. "Pathetic." He said and ran towards the cat. "You won't see another day, of light if you don't tell me where it is!" Gatomon had one eye closed and the other half open. She had scars and dirt all over her. "N-no." She said and grunted. Ken walked over to a lever. "Than I have no chose but to distinguish you!" Wormmon looked at Ken. "But Ken, she's the only one that knows. If we get rid of her we'll never find out." Ken grunted and kicked Wormmon. "NAH! Stupid! Worhtless! Digimon!" He slammed the wall and it echoed.

* * *

"What was that?" Matt said, and Tai looked around the castle hallway. "I don't know. But lets keep moving and stay close." Agumon and Gabumon nodded, and Gabumon moved infront, while Agumon stayed in the back. "We'll keep and eye out for any strange activity." Gabumon said and Agumon nodded. Tai smiled, "You got it." Kari was trying to see in the dim-light. "Tai somehow I feel like this is a trap." Kari said with a shaky voice. Tai was now sweating, '_Dammit. If Kari thinks it's a trap. Than it probably is... She's always right somehow.'_ Tai squinted, "Even still we'll still get Gatomon." Kari smiled weakly and nodded. Matt hushed them again. "Again, I heard something."

Tai sighed, "I didn't hear it. It must be just-" They heard a roar that sounded like a crossover between a dragon and a dinosaur. Tai gasped and moved in front of Kari. "W-what is that thing?!"

_Digi analyzer: (Gabumon's voice)_

_"It's Megidramon, a crossover between part dragon and part dinosaur. _

_Its powers were sealed away by some sort of "force". However, it is said that a great amount of damage still can be taken by his small powers!" _

Megidramon was flying fast towards them, and Tai satrted pushing Kari and Matt was running with the digimon. "Where do we go now?!"

* * *

Ken heard the extremely loud roar and smirked, "We have visitors" He looked over at Gatomon who yelled. "KARI! NO!" Ken pushed a button so a metal clamp wen't around Gatomon's mouth. "C'mon Wormmon lets go. We'll come back for you later Gatomon. With what remains of your friend."

Gatomon was trying to get out of the metals, but it was just no use. She sighed and tears welded up in her eyes. "Kari..." She said in her head.

* * *

Ken was in his control room and clicked a button to see camera screens all over his large monitor. "Ah, ha." He saw Tai, and Matt with the two small digimon running. "It's them. Perfect. Now to destroy these three of the digidestined." He turned around and Wormmon shivered. "Please Ken, lets just do the same thing like to Gatomon." Ken balled his fists up, "No. They need to be destroyed." He left without another word and Wormmon just followed shaking his head.

* * *

Tai and Kari were inside a room that was down the hallway. He was surprised at all the doors locked that they managed to find one open. He just hoped that Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon were okay. Kari gasped as they saw a shadow under the door. Tai covered Kari's mouth. He could feel sweat dropping from his face.

The person had a boot, that made a sound every time they moved, definitely not Matts. Kari looked up at Tai who only stared at the door. The door opened but all they felt was themselves getting sacked. "AH!" Kari screamed, and was squirming in the bag. Tai gasped and was trying to break it open. "MATT! MAAAAAAAATTTT!"

* * *

Matt, Gabumon and Agumon were racing down a random hallway being chased by Megidramon. Matt heard Tai's yells that sounded like pain, and just from being scared. Matt gasped and closed his eyes holding them tight. "I'm coming Tai!" He was running faster and Agumon and Gabumon were shooting little attacks at Megidramon. "**Pepper Breath!" "Blue Blaster!" **Megidramon didn't even as much whimper. He just flew like nothing attacked him.

"Matt! We aren't strong enough!" Gabumon yelled, "Yeah and I gotta go potty." Matt shook his head. "We need to help Tai and Kari!" Megidramon laughed "**Dragon Howling!" **Gabumon gasped and Agumon did too. It was headed straight for Matt. Matt looked behind him and saw it right before his eyes. "TAI!"

_WHACK!_

* * *

Tai and Kari both laid on separate metal beds. Metal cuffed over their hands and legs. A light right over where they laid. Kari gasped and looked away. Tai looked over at her, "Are you okay?" Kari groaned.

'_I had no idea why I was seeing these visions. It's like some sort of gift or power. I bet it was from that dark ocean T.K saved me from. Even still It's like I could see the other's randomly with my mind. It hurt a little seeing it. But it was my way of knowing. It's a little weird. I don't think anyone else can see visions. But I was afraid of knowing if it was the dark ocean calling me.'_ (Kari's narrator talking about herself.)

Kari looked up at Tai, "I saw the others." Tai's eyes widened. "You saw the others?!" Kari nodded, "But their not okay. They're hurt, and in trouble." Tai gasped and his eyes watered. "Why wouldn't they contact us on the-"

Someone forcefully came in and had someone with a sack over their head. They were gasping and muffling. But of course it was to dark Tai and Kari couldn't see. They could only hear the muffled-ness of Matt's voice. Tai gasped, "MATT!"

Matt was thrown onto the same metal bed and had his arms and legs cuffed. The thing or person guiding Matt removed the sack and tape. Matt let out a deep breath. "When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you never did this!" He sighed and laid his head back. A light came on right above him and Matt looked over and saw Tai and Kari. "Oh thank god. I thought you two got away." Tai raised his eye brows as in, 'Really?'. Matt chuckled, "I'm just kidding." Tai growled, "Why do you seem so chill about this Matt?!" Matt shrugged, "I was abducted by aliens once and got away. I think I can get away from this." Tai rolled his eyes, "Stop talking about your dreams! This is serious we could die!" Kari frowned at the two who now fought.

"SILENCE!" A voice shouted.

* * *

The other's who were back at Camp and laid there sleeping and snoozing. Sora still was awake. She didn't know why everyone could just go to sleep without knowing if the other's are okay. Sora pushed the leaves off heerself and stood up. She quietly walked over to Izzy's laptop. And opened it. She was trying to figure out how she can see where the other's are. And clicked on a map of File Island. 5 red dots beeped where they were, which meant that was them. But there wasn't any three dots showing up anywhere else.

Sora gasped and her eyes filled with tears, "Tai.." She closed the laptop (She actually half closed it but she didn't know that.) and stood up, running over to Biyomon. "Biyo!" She said in a hushed voice.

Biyomon yawned and looked up at her. "Sora?" Sora nodded and whispered to her, "Shh! I don't want the other's woken up. We have to go find Tai, Matt, and Kari. I think they're in trouble or-" She stopped talking and Biyomon looked at her. Sora seemed frozen, she stopped talking and didn't talk again. "Sora are you okay?" Sora shook her head and had tears in her eyes. Biyomon hugged her partner and Sora hugged her back. "I don't know if their okay." She was sobbing quietly to Biyomon. "Well, we're going to find them!" Biyomon said in a whisper.

Sora looked at her and smiled nodding. "O-okay." She sniffed, and stood up. Biyomon knew Sora was loving again and felt the love and warmth. "Biyomon digivolve toooo.. Birdramon!"

Sora took off with Birdramon and was holding onto her leg flying high into the air.

'_Don't worry guys. I'm coming to save you.'_ Sora thought.

* * *

**Authors last comments:**

****Well here it is! Chapter 4, it was fun and intense writing. I know I did make Sora love their a little bit at the end. But I was going to make her think about either Matt, or Tai.

I still haven't decided yet who she's going to love more. But your opinions do count! Review on who you want Sora to get with!

Enjoy! Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	5. Zero's and One's

Tai, Matt and Kari all laid on the metal beds, silent from the voice's shout. That's voice, Kari's heard it before. Somewhere, just he sounds weird.  
Grunting from the metal bars getting tighter around their wrist Tai shouted, "Show yourself!" "Oh, but I don't think that's necessary. But I will show you something else." A light appeared over a spot on the ground. And the wall turned pushing something out. Or someone... It was a digimon.

Kari gasped and saw it, saw her. "Gatomon!" blood dripped from her face, scars all over. She had been tortured. Matt and Tai were both in shock. Kari had been right, Gatomon was being punished. It was a trap to lead them here. Gatomon saw Kari, "Kari! Why are you here?" Gatomon said worried. Kari felt a pain in her heart, "We came to save you!" "And that was a stupid choice!" Ken shouted. (Them not knowing it's Ken.) Tai squirmed but the metal bars got tighter. "AH!" Tai scream. Matt looked to his right at Tai. "Tai! AH!" His got tighter also. Kari looked at Gatomon who was worried for her safety, does Gatomon really think they'll die or get injured?

Kari had tears streaming down her cheeks and she only shook her head. "Your evil, why do you want to hurt innocent digimon? They did nothing to you!"  
Ken smiled and placed a foot forward, "Because it's fun. Them dying off fast, and a slow death. It's just fun to see them hopeless and not able to do anything. And there's nothing you can do about it!" He growled.

"WELL THAN I WILL!" A female's shout echoed throughout the place. Wormmon looked at Ken. "Who's that master?" Ken squinted in anger. Tai smiled and so did Matt they knew Sora would come for them. She was always so loving and caring she always knew if they needed that extra bit of help.  
"Sora!" They all shouted, and Birdramon smashed into the room roaring.

Sora saw them, "Tai! Matt! Kari!" She jumped off Birdramon and ran over to Tai trying to undo the metal. "UH!" She grunted, Tai shook his head, "It's no use Sor." Sora looked at Tai and frowned, "I'm sorry.." Was all she said and Tai blushed, "I'm just glad that your here." Matt groaned, "Hey you two get with the program!"

Ken was angry, how dare she ruin this now, who does she think she is? Ken hid into the shadows but pushed a red button making a rope tie Sora around the ankle. "AHH!" She screeched getting placed into the air, hanging by the foot. Ken smirked, but Birdramon decided to attack. Gatomon knew this evil empreror was capable of more. "NO!" Gatomon shouted, Birdramon decided to throw a flame.  
"**Meteor Wing!"** Ken only laughed, and pushed a button so rope with heavy balls fell on top of her.

Sora saw it and gasped, somehow the attack evaporated inside the room. "No! Birdramon!" Birdramon frowned stuck under all the rope, "I-i'm sorry Sora.." Tai gasped and gasped as the metal was getting tighter, so was Matt. Was it only effecting them? Why did this guy not tighten Kari's? It was loose. Kari looked up and saw the dark shadow in the corner with a small digimon. Kari slowly took her hands out of the sockets and laid there silently as the figure did something on the computer.

Sora only hung whimpering and Matt and Tai were both crying in pain. Kari looked up at Gatomon. '_If only she could digivolve to Angewomon.. I gave up my crest a long time ago. She can't go to ultimate. Or mega.'_ She saw the figure (Ken) turn and walk a little closer towards the light. But you couldn't see him.  
He held out a device with a single red button on it. "Once I click this button this place will explode. If you don't tell me where the location of the item a desire is, I will click it!"

Tai only chuckled "Keep trying but we'll never tell you!" he seemed to be taunting him and Matt was angry. "TAI!"  
Ken frowned and squeezed the device. "So that's how you wish to play?" Ken walked over to the machine and had another remote. Both looked the same, "I don't know which ones which, This device could blow up the place, or this device could have your poor dear friend Sora fall into the hole and be turned into only zero's and ones."

Tai gasped, he knew what was on the line now. Kari gasped and Gatomon did too, "Tai! Tell him!" Tai's eyes watered. "And what if I didn't know?" He asked worried, "I'll still push one anyways." Ken replied calmly. Matt grunted, "And how is that fair?!" Ken laughed, "It's not supposed to be.."

Ken sighed with a weird sarcastic tone, "I suppose.. I could.." He extended his hand holding both the devices and laughed. "PUSH THEM BOTH!" He pushed the buttons. And below Sora a hole appeared. In which she screamed for dear life. Birdramon gasped. "SORA!"

Tai's shook his head, "NO!" and at the moment you heard yelling. Ken was infuriated now, one of the buttons should have released an evil digimon. He never was going to destroy the castle. The door bursted open, two rookie digimon came running in. Ken gasped at the sight of the two digimon. "Not you two!" He said angry.

Tai and Matt smiled seeing them, "Guys!" They all said. Ken stamped his foot, "No! Wormmon get them!"

"Wormmon digivolve too... **Stingmon!"** Everyone gasped seeing Stingmon in front of them. "B-but... How is that possible?" Tai and Matt said. Kari gasped and Sora screamed. "I knew it!" Kari said, and Ken laughed. "Knew what?" Ken said walking in front of the light. He showed his face and Tai and Matt gasped shocked, "No! It couldn't be." Tai said shocked. Ken frowned, "Well it is! Stingmon attack!"

Agumon was targeted by the digimon and Tai was not only shocked but scared. This digimon had a special attack that could easily destroy digimon with his pink sword. One swipe and they were zero's and one's. Not only that but Sora could be! Agumon was running and shouting, Birdramon grunted and slowly lifted her head.

Gatomon seemed to be wanting to help but she was in to much pain, "Birdramon! Burn it!" She shouted, Birdramon nodded. "**Meteor Wing!" **and the rope burned so easily. She extended her wings, and Stingmon stopped. Ken pointed at Birdramon, "Get it Stingmon!" Stingmon nodded and a blade came out of his hand he extended it. He was about to destroy Birdramon. Sora screamed but Birdramon decided to attack. "**Meteor Wing!" **she shot. Stingmon deflected it with his sword and it bounced of heading straight for Tai. And Stingmon didn't see he was headed straight for Sora. Birdramon gasped but whacked into the wall.

Tai yelled as the attack flew towards him and Sora screamed too. '_Tai don't leave me.. Please, I couldn't bare life without you...'_ Sora said to herself frightened.

Kari and Matt watched not able to help, Kari grunted trying to get her feet lose. But the attack hit Tai's chest it exploded a huge red and pink light exploding everywhere. It almost looked like a heart symbol over Tai's chest and it only left Tai laying there with the metal on his wrists and feet broken. Kari screamed and Sora did too. Tai's eyes were closed and his chest stopped moving up and down. Matt was shocked for words and Ken smiled grinning.

Stingmon sliced through Sora's rope and Sora started to fall down into the hole. "TAIII!" She held as she fell. _  
_

Everything was silent, and a beating heart slowly thumping... it started to race again... and Tai's eyes opened wide.

He jumped up, making everyone shocked. He should have died from that attack...

Tai ran towards Sora and he jumped over the hole catching Sora in his arms. Protecting her and cradling her, he fell onto the other side of the hole, holding Sora safely. Sora gasped and had her eyes closed as she was hugged by Tai.

Ken's jaw dropped and he shouted angry. "Finish them Stingmon!" Stingmon nodded, "Yes master."

Agumon and Gabumon couldn't digivolve for some reason. They wanted to help but it seemed like it was a fight for Birdramon.

Birdramon flew back around and towards Stingmon. "**Fire Flapping!**" she was quicker than Stingmon it hit him and he grunted flying back and hit the ground.

Agumon and Gabumon cheered, but used this time to quickly release Kari, Matt and Gatomon.

Ken was angry he couldn't believe this. He ran over to the control panel and hit another button that made sirens go off and more digimon roar's could be heard.

Matt, Kari and all the digimon looked up. "We have to leave now!" Matt shouted grabbing onto Kari's hand and Kari held onto Gatomon.

Tai stood up and Sora was still shocked seeing him alive. Somehow in her heart she felt is was her crest of love that saved Tai. But it didn't matter she didn't have it anymore.

Birdramon nodded and flew into the air. "Got it! Let me do one last attack." Stingmon looked ready, he had an attack planned for her.

"**Spiking Strike!" "****Phoenix Rising!"** Stingmon shot in the wrong direction being blinded by the attack, Ken also screamed. He couldn't see a thing either.

With that everyone climbed onto Birdramon and she blew up the wall and flew into the night once more.

Ken grunted and removed his arm away from his eyes to see they were gone,  
"I WILL GET YOU DIGIDESTINED!" His screaming voice echoed into the dark sky and throughout the digitalworld..

* * *

Everyone soared in the sky peacefully. It was all quit and Kari only hugged Gatomon and Matt was hugging onto his now In-training digimon.  
Sora was looking at Tai shocked, she couldn't bare to think of life without him. Tai was glancing at the moon, than glanced at Sora. Looking back at the moon fast, he had a huge blush form onto his face.

Sora smiled and felt her face get a little hot as well. Sora moved a little closer to Tai and placed a hand on his. "Thanks for saving me.." She whispered to Tai.

Tai looked over at her and half smiled, "I could say the same to you.." He whispered back. Sora was confused, "What do you mean?" Tai placed his free hand onto Sora's shoulder. "It was your love I felt inside of me. I felt warm arms wrapped around me. I could feel your crest protecting my heart. It seemed to deflect the attack." Tai said smiling and warmly.

Sora quietly gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe it she did that. Did Tai now know her feelings for him? She loved Tai deeply.. Maybe that was it..

Tai looked at Sora and leaned in hugging her comfortably. "Thank you.." He said charming and Sora smiled wrapping her arms around his back, she just nodded with her face buried in between his shoulder and arm.

Matt finally spoke up, but he was looking away from everyone. "It isn't over is it?" He said blankly.

Tai looked up and back at the castle, "Seems like it's just the beginning."

* * *

**Author's last comments! **

Here it is! That chapter you all have been waiting for.

I know it seems rushed, in my opinion is does. It's just I didn't like the original version of chapter 5 and scraped the entire 2,200 words of it. It was terrible. I re-created it. In the hopes it's better then the original.

I hope you all enjoyed the secret love between Tai and Sora because that won on my poll on my page. Thanks everyone.

Review on what you think if you wish.


	6. Splitting up again

"Are you sure it was him?!"

"Positive! He had a Wormmon! And it sounded just like him!"

"Impossible! He wouldn't just turn evil on us."

"Well it is possible if all 4 of us saw him! And 4 digimon!"

"Hm, and your for sure on this?"

"IZZY!"

"Okay, okay! I'll have to put more research into it though.."

The two boys sat beside the fire, one of them on a laptop the other legs crossed and arms folded. Tai huffed and frowned.

"Why would he do something like that?" Tai asked angry and confused. "Beats me, but it sure doesn't sound like him.. Maybe it's a false Ken?"

"Izzy your theories scare me.." Tai said and fell onto his back. Matt looked up at Izzy who was typing on the computer. "So whatcha got so far?"

Izzy sighed and leaned back angry, "Nothing yet. I can't connect to anything! It's like something... or...someone won't let me. Their blocking my connection, I wonder if I could try to figure out a way to tape into the system and.." Izzy continued to talk technical aloud. And that made Matt sweat-dropping huffing.

Mimi grunted as she was sleeping, "Shut up will you! Some people need their beauty sleep!" She shouted. "SHH!" Matt hushed her. Izzy stopped talking and blushed realizing he was just rambling. "Sorry Mimi. Which makes me think, we should probably move campsite. Now we know his head quarters." Mimi turned over on her side and with a huff fell back to sleep.

Tai raised an eye brow looking up at Izzy, and Sora looked up from her hands as she played with her hair clip. She looked at everyone who was asleep. Matt sighed, "Couldn't we just do it in the morning? I'm tired." He laid on his back and Izzy looked at Tai for and answer who only pointed at everyone sleeping than to Mimi.

Izzy rolled his eyes, knowing that Mimi will complain the whole way. Izzy started typing on his PiBook again. And Tai stood up walking over to Sora who sat tracing the sand. "Wanna walk with me?" He asked warmly to her.

Sora blushed and nodded, smiling. She took his hand and stood up. They left the campsite together. Tai stood beside her and they both walked quietly in the woods. "I never got to thank you for saving us.." He said nervously. "Anytime." Sora replied blushing. "It wasn't so much saving. Biyomon did it all. I just came." Tai started coughing and Sora gasped. Her face wen't completely red. "Eh!" She squealed and covered her mouth.

Tai chuckled sheepishly and rubbed his face so nervous. His heart sped up a little now full of butterflies. "S-so, Sora. How can I ever repay you?" Sora blushed and felt this going a little weird. "Repay?" "Yeah.. I mean there should be something." Sora and Tai were both blushing and looking away from each other. Sora stopped walking and stood there embarrassed. "There is one thing..." Tai stopped walking and looked back at her. "Yeah..?" He asked shocked.

Sora walked a little closer to Tai and placed a hand on his cold cheek. She bit on the bottom of her lip, but puckered her mouth. Tai did the same and placed a hand on her back. He was pulling her in closer, both of their lips almost touched.

"AHHHHH!"

Sora and Tai both jumped from the loud scream. "MIMI!" They both shouted running back to the campsite. The picture they saw was not how they would have pictured a horror and death scream like that. It should have been at least more. Izzy was holding Mimi who was hugged onto him scared and a Izzy who clearly looked annoyed.

Sora ran a little farther towards them, "What's going on?! Are you guys okay?!" She asked very motherly. "Yes.." Izzy said annoyed. Tai sighed in frustration as everyone else was up and annoyed themselves.

Mimi gasped, "No! A bug was on my leg!" "It was your hair that did that!""It was thick and pink!" "Your hair!" Izzy protested back. The two bickered back and forth and Sora looked at Tai who smiled. "I guess we should call it a night, huh?" Sora said sweetly. Tai nodded sad, but he did want to let his dreams take him far away.

They all laid down comfortable, and cuddled with a few because of how cold it was.

* * *

The sun was slowly rising and the fire was extinguished.

A few people were cuddling up with people they normally wouldn't, Mimi was all snuggled with Matt. Izzy was snuggled with Kari, and T.K was snuggled up with Joe.

As for Sora and Tai well they seemed to be not snuggling with anyone. The snores seemed to continue, as sleep was still with the Digidestined.  
Twigs cracked a little closer to the campsite,

"Shh.."

"Right sorry."

"He said to get her, she did it last time. And she finally has returned!"

"She looks different though.."

"That's her beauty shinning more!"

"SHH!"

The voices continued and no one seemed to hear them. A group of digimon continued to talk moving closer to the girl. She slept silently and warm, for she didn't know she was about to get.. Well.. captured. They covered her mouth as her eyes shot wide open and they pulled her away from the campsite. She squirmed and made muffled noises. But everyone was to a sleep to hear her calls.

* * *

Tai awoke stretching and yawning widely. He saw he was the only one up, and he rubbed his eyes. Not noticing the missing person of the group. He looked at Agumon who laid at his feet, Tai curled up beside him and felt his warm body heat emanating.

Tai closed his eyes but noticed something off. "Huh?" He sat up and looked right at it, his goggles were on the ground. "How did that get there?" He picked them up and placed them on his head comfortably. "There.." He laid back down but than gasped sitting back upright again. He looked around again, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7... He gasped shocked, "Mimi!" He stood up and looked all around the camp. "Where did she go?!" "Izzy! Guys get up!" He shook them all, and they all moaned and grumbled.

T.K yawned sitting up, "What's the big deal?"

"It's Mimi!"

"Huh?" T.K's eyes opened wide and he saw she was missing.

Izzy and Kari both sat up, feeling awkward that they cuddled with each-other. Izzy felt himself blush and T.K glared at him. He looked away and Tai bonked both of them on the head. "Stop it! Mimi's missing!" Izzy gasped, "Mimi?!"

"YES!"

Izzy stood up and pulled out his digivice, her dot said she was right beside him. He looked over and saw Matt sleeping perfectly still. But beside him was her Device. "No!"

Tai wen't over to the Digimon who groaned getting up, Palmon got up and looked at Tai. "Is it time to get up already?"

"Yes, we need to find your partner. She's missing."

"Oh no! Mimi!" She said worried, "We need to find her!"

Kari frowned, "Not again. Someone always has to go missing." She said worried and scared. Everyone after a couple of minutes stood up and finally were full aware of their surroundings.

Sora held onto Mimi's digivice and was frowning. "She could be anywhere! The digital world is huge!" Biyomon nodded, "There's no telling where she may be."

Tai sighed, "We just need to narrow it down to a particular place!"

"Impossible!" Izzy said holding his PiBook out.

Everyone gasped and looked at him shocked,

"W-what?"Palmon said eyes watering.

"Izzy!"Tentomon said scared.

Izzy looked up, "Without her digivice were going to have to look all over."

Matt slapped a fist onto his hand. "Than lets split up!"

Gabumon nodded, "Right, i'm going with you Matt."

Tai didn't like the idea but it was to find Mimi sooner. "Fine! But we meet back here in 9 hours! At the most!" They all nodded, and the digimon did too.  
Sora smiled and nodded, "We should at least pair up though."

Joe nodded, "Just so we don't get hurt by some digimon."

Tai looked at the numbers, "Someone's going to have to go along and that'll be me."

Sora frowned, "No!" Tai's eye twitched.

Matt smiled, "Exactly Tai. Listen to Sora, because i'm the one going along. C'mon Gabumon." And Matt left.

Tai sighed and he looked at the others. Joe scratched the top of his head awkwardly.

Patamon looked at T.K "Maybe we should go now?"

T.K nodded, "Alright." T.K started to walk off alone but Joe felt the awkward vibe with the rest of the group.

"Wait T.K! I'm coming with you! Don't leave me here!" He left with T.K. And Gomammon wen't racing after him. "Wait up Joe!"

Kari knew Tai and Sora wanted to be left alone together, so she walked over to Izzy with Gatomon and Tentomon.

"Ready?" She asked him, Izzy nodded. "See you both here back in 9 hours."

Tai nodded and Sora did too, a little faint pink growing on their faces.

The two left Tai and Sora, with their digimon.

Agumon and Biyomon both looked at each-other suspicious. "Lets get a move on!" The two digimon said, Tai nodded holding up his courage and strength. "You bet!"

He followed the digimon.

But Sora stayed behind to look up at the sky before she continued to follow the 3, "Mimi... where are you..?" she said scared and worried.

* * *

Mimi awoke frightened and scared. Not knowing where in the world she was right now. She looked around, "Where am I?" She asked aloud.

She looked down at her body, where her regular clothes should have been. They were different. A lot more different. She got up from the ground in the random room and felt herself panic.

"Izzy? Palmon? Guys?" She asked worried, not knowing who to call for.

She walked over to the door that would lead her outside the room. She opened it, and looked down it.

It was a hallway leading both ways.

She was walking down the hallway and made a echoing sound of a heal as she stepped down on her shoe.

"Hello?" She asked aloud and her voice echoed.

She stopped at a banister that overlooked a weird looking room. She hesitantly stepped down the stairs that met with some on the opposite side, but that soon collided together.

Mimi reached the bottom of the stairs and heard someone clear their throat.

She gasped and turned to look at the small digimon. Screaming scared she fell over, and something fell of her head.

"I'm sorry!" The little digimon said scared. He ran over and picked up the item, Mimi sat up and leaned away from it, as it placed the item back onto her head.

Mimi had her eyes closed and her head turned away, she was frightened and her friends weren't here to save her. She had no idea where she was.

The digimon jumped standing in front of her, Mimi slowly opened an eye and looked at the little frog digimon.

"Welcome home Princess Mimi."

* * *

**Author's last comments! **

Well here it is! Chapter 6! I enjoyed this chapter the most, even though it seems a little action less. There will be some later with the split ups.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter with how much I do.

Yes Mimi is back with them! If you weren't able to guess who she got captured by, I won't spoil anything for you. But please review on what you think if you wish. Feedback would be appreciated.


	7. A New Journey begins

**I got a couple of reviews and PM's asking if the Season 2 characters. (Davis, Yolei, and Cody.) Will be showing up. Sadly this is only for the original Digidestined the 8 of them. I have no intention on making them show up. **

**Sorry!**

* * *

Matt and Gabumon walked alone in the forest together, twigs cracking and the ruffle sound of Matt's pants made a swiping sound.

Matt walked hands in his pockets and just walking straight. Gabumon looked up at him, "Matt, shouldn't we be looking around?"

"No."

Gabumon raised his eye brows. "No? But this is Mimi."

Matt smiled in the corner of his mouth. "Exactly."

Gabumon tilted his head while watching his owner. "What difference does it make if it were Mimi?"

Matt chuckled, "Because it's Mimi. And do you think for a second Mimi would keep her mouth shut?"

Gabumon smiled and shook his head, "I guess not Matt. Where do you think she'll be?" Matt shrugged and looked over into a direction in the forest.

"I get the feeling were being followed." Matt said in a strange tone.

A twig cracked nearby and a hushing sound could be heard. Matt looked around and swear's he thought he saw something white. Gabumon was already ahead and stopped walking. Matt looked ahead and sighed, catching up with his partner. "Sorry, I thought I smelt something familiar."

Gabumon sniffed the air and looked around, "I don't smell anything funky, wait.. I smell...fear." He said jokingly. Matt looked down at Gabumon and laughed. "Lets keep moving."

**After a few hours of walking, **

Matt stopped at a building. It looked more like an ancient artifact building. Gabumon was hesitant, "I don't get a good feeling in there Matt."

Matt squinted his eyes and his eye brows narrowed. "Well, were going inside."

"Do you think Mimi's there?"

"No."

"Than why are we going inside."

"I feel something of mine's in there."

Gabumon's eyes watered, could Matt possibly be feeling his crest again? It would be useful if he found it considering he gave it up and Gabumon couldn't Ultimate or Mega digi-volve anymore. He never got it back. This might be the answer as to where the crests have been hiding.  
Matt hid behind a bush close to it and saw two digimon guarding it. Gabumon stayed close by, "Those are Mega's Matt. We have to find another way in."

Matt smirked, "And I know just the plan.."

* * *

**A few hours before while everything with Matt was happening...**

T.K ran hiding behind a tree panting, Patamon on his head and frightened. "Why do we have to do this?" Patamon whispered. "Shh!" T.K hushed back.  
Closing his eyes T.K held his breath and bit on the bottom of his lip worried.

The muffled sound of voices were heard, but soon disappeared with the rest of the wild life. T.K looked over his right shoulder where he saw Joe and Gommamon hiding in a bush, Joe gave thumbs up and T.K exhaled deeply. He slowly walked over to Joe who fell trying to get up.

T.K helped him up and looked at him, "So why did we have to hide again?" Patamon nodded. "You nearly gave me and T.K a heart attack!"

"I saw a person." Joe said frightened, and Gommamon sighed. "Not just any person!" Joe sighed and seemed to melt away dramatically.

T.K just stared, "Oh? Who was it?" Joe formed himself back into a solid again and yelled stomping his foot. "It was a random person!"

Gomammon sighed shaking his head, "It's was Matt!"

T.K looked at Joe as in 'Are you serious?' Joe blushed bright red embarrassed "Well it's good to take that extra precaution!" Gomammon sweat-dropped. "Calm down Joe." Joe sighed and nodded. "I should.."

T.K looked at Patamon who shrugged. "Now we should keep looking for Mimi. But stay close to Matt. I don't want him getting hurt."

Joe nodded, "Okay, I always have my first aid kit to help us." Gomamon smiled, "I didn't know you still had that."

Joe laughed, "I didn't either!" Patamon looked at T.K who was fixed at a particular spot. "You okay T.K?" Patamon and Joe asked at the same time.

T.K held onto his head, "Y-yeah." He was lying. Why would he want to tell hem he was hearing weird voices? Joe would say he needed some rest and his searching would come to a close. They needed to find Mimi.

Joe nodded, "Okay then. Lets keep searching." T.K agreed and he followed Joe with Patamon still looking at T.K suspicious. T.K really hated going to the digitalworld. It would remind him of so much old memories he blocked out of his mind.

T.K turned his head and looked at a particular spot in the DigitalWorld. A Ferris-wheel showed out of now-where and T.K saw his 8 year-old self sitting at the top of it with DemiDevimon. Sad that Matt left him and never came back. He felt a tear in his eye and the pain of thinking he lost his brother. He lost his father but now his brother?

"T.K?" T.K gasped opening his eyes seeing he was looking up at the sky with Joe, Gomamon and Patamon looking over him. "I knew you weren't okay. You need to get some rest." Joe said in a doctor's tone. T.K sat up and shook his head, he felt a weird sensation in his chest. "No." He said angry.

"We have to find, Mimi." T.K was taking charge now, he wasn't born to be a leader but somehow he was acting like one.

Joe's eyes widened and he smiled. "I'm with ya T.K." T.K looked at Joe and felt the support and T.K felt more affection for Joe. He knew he was reliable and he can count on him to help.

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep.._

"I keep finding the others, but no sign of Mimi." Izzy's voice boomed as Kari and the two digimon walked through the forest.

Izzy immediately came to a halt as he saw a tunnel in front of him. Kari stood at his side and gasped. Tentomon's wings fluttered and Gatomon purred. "Are we going in?" Tentomon asked. Gatomon looked up at the two. "Hmmm?" She said in a little kitty tone.

Kari looked at Izzy who's eye twitched. "Well Izzy? It's your call." Kari said smiling. Izzy sighed, "Once we get in there i'm going to lose my connection. It couldn't possibly work in there." Kari held onto his hand, "Then we'll take our chances. When were searching for a friend finding them should only matter."

Izzy smiled at Kari and how sweet she was being. Kari really did look out for everyone more than herself. She was still the same she had ever been. Izzy nodded, "Right than lets go.."

Tentomon followed as they were lost in the darkness of the tunnel. Izzy used the only source of light they had. His laptop.

The darkness was swarming around them, even the little bit of light didn't help Kari. She was reminded of the Dark World she got pulled into twice, the first time T.K saving her. The second time Yolei and her friends. Kari didn't want to say she was scared to Izzy though. They needed to find Mimi.

Izzy walked ahead of them with the two digimon, Kari was a little far back and walked a little faster catching up. She heard feet pattering on the ground.

"I-izzy?"

"Hm?"

Kari hugged onto Izzy's arm frightened. "I'm scared!" But Izzy stopped walking. She could still hear feet walking, and Tentomon flying with Gatomon's little nails hitting the floor. They sounded so far away though.. She looked ahead and saw Izzy's laptop light.. With Izzy holding onto it.

If that was Izzy... Than who was she hugging onto? Kari looked up, eyes wide and watery.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

Tai and Sora walked together past a tunnel, bats seemed to fly out all at the same time as if someone smashed something. Or disturbed the piece and quiet.

Sora ducked her head as they all flew out and she gasped, Tai did the same and Biyomon and Agumon shielded them.

The swarm of bats seemed to stop and Tai looked up, "What was that?" He grunted. Sora stood up to her full height. "I'm not sure.. But whatever it was it sure scared those bats."

Biyomon and Agumon stepped back from them looking around. Tai let go of Sora and his face wen't pink. "S-sorry."

"Hey you two! Come over here check it out!" Agumon shouted. Biyomon flew over, And Tai and Sora ran next to Agumon who pointed to something.

"What is it?" Sora asked confused, "I'm not sure but it looks as if it has some weird symbol writing on it!" Agumon replied. Biyomon seemed to be trying to analyze the words. "What does it mean?" Tai asked looking at Biyomon. "All I can read is the great tunnel of death."

Sora stood up and squinted, "The great tunnel of death?" Tai also stood up from leaning. "Maybe's it's talking about this one." He pointed. Sora slowly turned her head to look at Tai. "What should we do?"

Agumon laughed, "Definitely not go in there!" "I'm with you on the Agumon!" Biyomon called to him and flew up a few inches off the ground.

Tai sighed and nodded, "Right, I don't want to look for danger. Were supposed to be looking for Mimi." Sora smiled and nodded, "Yup, than lets get a move one." Tai smiled and followed Sora with the two digimon.

**45 minutes later..**

Tai slumped himself down onto a log. Breathing fast and out of breath. Sora fell next to him also gasping for air clutching her chest. Biyomon and Agumon fell onto the ground. "B-boy... Can they run...f-f...fast!" Agumon said and sighed.

Sora looked at Tai who nodded and fell off the log. Sora gasped, "Tai! Are you okay?" She jumped onto the other side of the log and picked up Tai feeling his forehead. "Your getting a little hot.." She looked at him who smiled. "Yeah, i'm okay. I'm just dehydrated." He replied out of breath.

Sora looked at Biyomon and Agumon. "We need to get Tai some water! He might pass out." She hoisted him up by the arm and supported him as she walked. "UH! C'mon lets go.." She grunted carrying his body wait.

Agumon and Biyomon leaded the way. "I think I smell water! That-a way!" Agumon said pointed in the west direction. Biyomon nodded and looked at Sora. "Lets go!" She said anxious.

* * *

Mimi sat at a table and took a sip of tea. The room was pink and pretty, like how she remembered it before. She placed the tea cup onto the china plate and sighed. She looked around the room that was her's and looked at the big bed.

Yes it was everything she wanted, it was her favorite color. But, she had no one to share it with. She stood up and walked over to the bed and rubbed her hand across it. Her silky gloves made a weird sound as she rubbed it on the cloth. Mimi frowned and looked down, she missed everyone.

She needs to find her way back to them. But what if, they liked it without her? What if they loved it that she was gone? What if Palmon enjoyed her missing?

She felt a tear escape her eye and she sniffed. "Oh Palmon.. I'm sorry for acting the same. You would think growing up would change me." She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection.

Her eyes widened and she couldn't believe what she had saw.

Her hair, it was brown again. Except only glittery with the Tiara sitting on her head. She had no heavy make-up on. It was a soft brush of it. Pink lipstick. She really did look beautiful. Fit for a princess.  
She smiled and turned her head from side to side. Admiring the work of the Gekomon. She giggled happily and a knock came through the door. "Come in." She said happy.

"Sorry princess Mimi. But we found your friend." Said the little frog peeking from the door. Mimi smiled brightly. "Izzy! Oh I knew you would come to fi-."

Mimi gasped as she saw her partner start crying. "Mimi! Did you not wish to see me?!" Palmon cried sad.

Mimi felt like a brat again. She hurt Palmon's feelings once more. "Palmon! No! I-I didn't." She fell to her knees and hugged Palmon.

"Oh please forgive me. I've been acting like a brat! I'm so selfish. I should have payed more attention to you. I didn't know I would go missing but I knew you would come and find me."

She looked at Palmon who sniffed and wiped her eyes with her arm. "You mean it Mimi?"

Mimi smiled and nodded. "Mhm!"

Palmon smiled brightly. "I missed you Mimi!"

Mimi giggled, "And I missed you!" They hugged tightly once more.

"So where are the others?" Mimi asked concern.

"They all wen't looking for you. But forgot me at the camp.." She frowned.

Mimi rubbed Palmon's head. "It's okay, do you know where my Digivice is?"

Palmon nodded.

"Really?! Oh great! This way Izzy will be able to find me with his connection!"

Palmon frowned, "Sora has it.." She said sadly.

Mimi's excitement was all lost. "Oh.. Great." She stood up and slumped herself down onto the bed.

Palmon jumped beside her. "Isn't this just like good ol' times Mimi?"

Mimi looked over at her partner, "Yes, except Joe and Tai were here. We weren't completely lost.." She said sadly.

Palmon smiled, "Don't worry Mimi! If I found you than they can too!"

Mimi sat up and looked down at her heels. "Should we go and look for the others?"

Palmon stopped smiling, "But were safe Mimi. Your safe. Out there it's different. It's dangerous."

Mimi knew it was but she still wanted to go, "Yes, but I just don't want to look like a coward anymore!"

Palmon shook her head. "We should stay here. Izzy can be your prince charming that saves you."

Mimi blushed at his name and giggled. "Oh Palmon stop it. I guess so. They'll probably know it was the Gekomon that caught me."

Palmon nodded "Mhm!"

Mimi stood up and walked back over to the mirror and looked at herself again. '_Me..? A princess? And Izzy my prince charming? This couldn't be so bad after all!'_ Mimi smiled to herself and spun around. "Palmon we have a prince charming to wait for!" She said and gave a thumbs up._  
_

* * *

"Come on.. this way." Matt beckoned over Gabumon who ran across the hall light on his feet. There were no more digimon inside the place.. At least they thought. They still needed to be quiet. Matt smiled as Gabumon made it. "Great job." Matt somehow felt a weird feeling in his chest. He knew it was here.

Walking quietly with Gabumon down the hall a door at the end came into view. It was glowing and bright. Matt walked a little faster, "This is it!" He said happily and he ran towards the door. "Matt.. Are you sure about this?" Gabumon asked worried. "I'm positive.. I think this is what Ken is looking for. He wants to get a hold of this item." Matt said smiling and he pushed open the door.

Gabumon frowned but was blinded by the light that escaped from the place. "Uhh.." He said and covered his face.

Matt slowly opened his eyes, he looked at a bright room with a plat form centered in the middle. Matt looked at Gabumon who smiled. "Matt! Look!" He pointed. Something above the platform in mid air. Glowed.

Matt raced towards it. His foot right beside the stairs he would climb to retrieve whatever this was. He felt he was meant to be here right now. To find this special item.

Gabumon looked at Matt who hesitantly lifted his foot. He didn't know if placing down his foot would let any alarms go off. But he did. He placed his foot down onto the stair.

Nothing happened. No alarms, no sound. Nothing. Except the light above the platform grew larger, and it turned into the color blue.

Matt looked up at it, and he could feel his heart about to pummel out of his chest. Could he possibly have found it?

* * *

**Author's last notes! **

This chapter is more of the beginning of the action. You can make guesses with who Kari's holding onto! And what Matt found!

I wanted to make an appearance with everyone, but more Matt. I tried to change it up and make it so unpredictable because of the reasons. People are copying my work and plot of this story. A lot of the some stuff, but I want to make it different.

I want it unpredictable, awesome, filled with enough action and love. This will be better than all the other stories you have read before. It's not going to be like a little replica of season 2. or season 1.

I'm not releasing anymore information! You'll just have to stay tuned and find out! I haven't given you an update on what kens doing. That's because I have something special planned farther into the chapters.

Enjoy!

Reply to:

**Koumi-locc-** No, haha there is no coupling with Koushiro and Kari. It'll still be Koumi coupling. Taiora, and Takari. Sorry for the confusion. I didn't want it to make it seem that way. It's more family and brother love if Koushiro was Kari's brother.


	8. Go back to the Beginning

T.K and Joe were a little deeper inside the forest now. Joe had dirt on his shirt and his glasses were uneven on his nose and face. T.K's hat was still white as bleach and his boots were very muddy. They squished through mud, with their digimon groaning behind.

Joe was out of breath and very tired, "T.K, I think we should stop and take a little break."

T.K looked at Joe who looked very exhausted, he looked up at Patamon who had puppy dog eyes pleading for a break. T.K gulped and nodded, "We still haven't found Mimi yet."

Joe frowned, "I know. We'll just look harder once we take a break."

T.K sighed quietly, "Alright.." He took Patamon off his head and sat on the grass taking of his shoes and rubbing them on the grass to get any excess mud off.  
Joe sat beside him and pulled out a pitcher of water. T.K never realized how thirsty he was until he looked at the water. He felt his dry mouth and his throat stung.

Joe opened the top and drank some, using the back of his hand to wipe off the water on his lips. He passed it down to T.K who was relived he was able to drink some. T.K gave it to the two digimon who shared drinking.

T.K smiled wiping his mouth, "I never realized how thirsty I was." He said chuckling. Joe nodded "Me too. I guess when your mind is fixed on something also important you forget to fill your basic needs." He smiled, and T.K sweat-dropped looking at Gomammon who drank the rest of the water.

Joe had the face of panic when he was giving the bottle back from Gomammon and he tipped it with only a drop of water falling from it. "We need more water!"

T.K smiled, "Yeah, but we can get that later. Break times over." Joe sighed and fixed his glasses. "I guess so.." He said still panicked.

T.K stood up and Patamon flew next to him, "Any idea where we should go T.K?" T.K shook his head "I don't know."

Joe thought "Heey, I remember seeing a camp not to far from here. Maybe they captured her there?"

T.K nodded "It's a start. Alright lets go." Gomammon nodded "Okay."

They continued to walk and T.K started to hear those voices again. He didn't feel right, his stomach started to ache and his heart was hurting. What was going on?

(T.K's voice narrating for himself.)

_I don't know why, but I kept hearing these voice throughout my head.. They were loud and not my own. _

_It sounded like Kens, his voice. And another boy's voice. Just i'm not sure who.._

* * *

In the dark castle of Ken's he sat watching them on his screen. "You can run Digidestined but you can't hide." He smiled and clicked a button so the screens turned off.  
He stood up turning around looking at his digimon.

"Come on Wormmon, we have to pay a visit to one of our friends." He said stepping out of the room. Wormmon was confused. "And just where are we going master?"

Ken kept on walking "To visit my soon to be apprentice..."

* * *

Sora laid Tai on the beach cradling his head, "Agumon I need a shell or something that can hold water!"

Agumon nodded "I'm on it!" He ran and found a sea shell and filled it with water running back to Sora who had a concerned look upon her face. "Thanks.." Sora replied calmly and dispensed the water into Tai mouth, he sipped it and it drowned down his cheek and spilled onto his shirt. Biyomon watched and Agumon leaned over looking at Tai.

"You okay?" He asked worried, Tai opened an eye and smiled looking at Agumon. "Yeah...pal.." He patted him on the head.

Sora smiled and her eyes became teary, "I was scared for you Tai.."

Tai placed a hand on her cheek, he sat upright and placed a hand on her cheek. "Don-"

A loud scream was heard in the distance, Sora and Tai both looked up at the sky.

Biyomon flinched at the scream and grunted. "What was that?"

Agumon looked at Tai, "It sounded like a scream."

Tai's eyes were wide and he was scared, was that Kari? Or Mimi? "It was. We have to go help them!"

Sora bit on her lip and nodded, she helped Tai up and Agumon sniffed the air. "Which way should we go?" Tai asked Agumon.

Agumon pointed, "That way!"

Sora and Tai ran following the digimon. Hearts beating fast, if it were Mimi how long was she being hurt? Or if it were one of the others, can they make it in time to save them? Tai had fear that it was Kari. He hoped it wasn't, Izzy was taking good care of her and probably making sure she's safe. He trusts Izzy. Being his room-mate in College he knew Izzy cared a lot for Kari as a sister he never had.

Agumon and Biyomon stopped in front of a very pink castle, Tai gasped and Sora flung her head back as she stopped in her tracks.

Biyomon looked at Tai, "Didn't you say the first time you came here Mimi was in there captured by the Gekomon?"

Tai nodded and smiled, "She's in good hands. But how did they know she arrived in the DigitalWorld?"

Sora placed a hand onto Tai's shoulder. "What if she's not? We still have to go inside and see her.."

Tai's eyes glossed he didn't know if he should agree, the scream could have came from Mimi in the castle. If she was in there. Or from his sister. Tai exhaled confidently he had to make a decision. Enter the castle and risk it being Mimi's scream. Or risk knowing it were Kari's and he now needs to find her. He's loosing time.

Sora's eye's drooped "You okay?" Tai closed his eyes tightly and nodded. "Lets go in." He said finally letting his decision come to an end.

Agumon and Biyomon nodded "We'll still have a guard up just in case it's a trap."

They slowly walked at the door and opened it. It was unlocked and very shiny inside. The floors sparkled and the stairs were facing right in front of them. Tai looked at the stair way how they met each-other and then together extended outward. I seemed like yesterday he was here with Joe, Gomammon and well, Agumon.

Sora's eyes widened "Wow.. It's beautiful." She smiled and walked inside quietly.

Agumon and Biyomon were both in an awe. "Ooo..." They said in harmonization.

They heard a scream that echoed inside the place, Tai sighed with relief but still was worried for Mimi. Sora looked at Tai and he nodded, they raced up the stairs following the sound of the scream. They stopped at the end door, it was huge and pink.

Agumon and Biyomon were standing in a fighting stance and Tai looked at them for the okay. They nodded and Tai opened both doors together. A bright light emanated from it, and steam was smoking in the room.

They couldn't see a thing.

* * *

"AHH!"

Kari's eyes were wide and frightened, Izzy turned around from being so far ahead and gasped. "Kari!" Tentomon and Gatomon both gasped.

"Oh no!" Gatomon shouted racing on all fours to try to find Kari. Izzy's laptop for some reason shut off and everything was dark.

Tentomon's flying wings were the only sound coming out of the tunnel. It was all silent and Izzy didn't know whether or not Kari was kidnapped.

"Kari! Where are you!?" Izzy yelled scared, he needed to protect. It was his duty to save her. It was also his duty to keep her from harm.

Kari couldn't seem to get a word out she was shocked nothing escaped from her voice, except she only stood still scared staring at it.

Izzy had his arms out stretched and he was feeling the tunnel walls. Gatomon was right in front of Izzy but she had no idea he was walking that way. Izzy tripped over her and he fell face planting on the dusty ground. "Uh!" Gatomon screeched, "MEOW!"

It seemed at the sound of Gatomon Kari exhaled gasping and finally a breath escaping her mouth.

Tentomon was shocked but he was afraid to move. "Izzy? Kari? Gatomon? Where are you guys?!"

It held onto Kari's arm and seemed to frown, a frown at which you couldn't see. "I'm glad that you're here." It's voice said.

Izzy gasped quickly standing up, dust all over him and he finally reached Kari who was wrapped around in his arms. Gatomon knew the voice, she knew it was him.

"But how?" Kari only asked. Gatomon just knew where they were and stood beside Kari. "Wizardmon.." Gatomon said sadly but happy.

"Woah.." Izzy only said with his digimon finally making it to them.

Wizardmon was in front of them not transparent, but misty. He seemed to start glowing and he shook his head. "Much has happened since I left, and you left."

Kari placed a hand over her mouth still shocked by this appearance. Her eyes watered but she held back the tears.

Izzy was curious to know what happened and what's happening, even though Genai told them information he didn't tell them enough. "Like what?" He asked curiously.

Wizardmon shook his head "I'll explain it like this.." He placed his staff in front and waved it in the air. The area and picture seemed to change.

And Izzy and Kari were standing in a weird place and it seemed weird.

Wizardmon pointed, "This is the scene with the defeat of malomyotismon. After eveything had happened and the digitalworld had been restored with peace.. This happened."

He waved his wand again and completely changed the atmosphere again. But it was the digitalworld. Happy and sunny.

Kari smiled letting go of Izzy and looked around. "It's so.." "Beautiful." Gatomon finished the sentence. Kari looked at Gatomon and smiled.

"It's everything I ever wanted and wished for.." Kari said sadly.

Wizardmon nodded and bowed his head, "Yes, all was perfect. Except.. for this."

There was a Wendigomon that appeared standing in the Digitalworld. Kari gasped, "The virus digimon! Kokomon!" She shouted.

Izzy's eyes also widened and he was shocked. "So, wait. What happens? I thought you guys destroyed it."

Kari frowned, "We thought.. we did."

Wizardmon shook his head "Exactly what happened with Diaboromon with the virus and data." Izzy gasped now realizing. "Wait! So your telling me that some of this digimons data was lead to the digitalworld?"

Wizardmon nodded "Yes, it happened to trigger a device.." He pointed his wand showing another scene.

Wendigomon was walking and there was a crest glowing in the area. The crest of kindness. Kari closed her eyes. "Oh no.."

The crest was at the top of this plat form in a very white room. Many stairs to reach the top but the digimon made it. It touched the crest and a bright light appeared and everything wen't dark. a blast of grey smoke was steaming. Once it cleared up the digimon was gone, and the crest of kindness was black. Now it was the crest of evil.

Izzy gasped, "No way! The digimon accidentally imported it's data changing Ken's crest of kindness into the crest of evil!" He said in an 'unbelievable' tone.

"Yes, very smart analysis and brain you have there." Izzy blushed and chuckled but Kari was angry. "But how does that change the digital world?" She asked confused.

Wizardmon waved his hand showing another scene.

A blast of light shot from the dark sky and it was Ken. Old of course, he looked around and was shocked at everything. Standing up he was reunited with Wormmon who was happy and loving to see him. He saw this old artifact building and smiled beckoning wormmon to enter it with him. As they entered it was the same place Wendigomon was, Ken gasped.

Ken saw the crest of his, only, it changed it's appearance to the original state. It tricked him, he was excited to reach it. And Wormmon was excited two. They raced up the stairs, once he touched it, everything wen't black the sky wen't pitch black and Ken grasped his throat clearly chocking.

He held onto his hand that started cracking and turning black. His head got whipped back and he flew into the air. The crest flying up and sliding into the socked of the necklace. A black light swarmed around Ken and he changed from an adult to a child. The evil emperor.

Wormmon gasped and was crying, Ken fell to his knees and laid there looking dead. Wormmon wen't over to Ken who kicked him away with his foot. He stood up and looked around the room and smirked.

He clenched his fists and was laughing happily and evilly. Darkness had filled his heart once more..

'_Go back... to the beginning..'_ Wendigomon's voice echoed around them all.

Izzy and Kari didn't say a thing and were shocked, Gatomon hissed. "I knew it! I just knew me and Patamon didn't destroy that digimon!" She said angry.

Wizardmon shook his head,  
"It's not your fault. You cannot stop data from roaming the earth.  
But now i'm afraid that's how you all are young. It's from Kokomon wanting you all to go back.  
So he put the digitalworld back in time to the past. And changing anyone's body and age when they arrive here.  
But Ken is now at power and these evil Digimon seem to be listening and doing what he commands. He more stronger than he was before.  
The virus lives inside of him, followed by Kokomon."

Izzy gasped, "How can we stop it?"

Wizardmon sighed "It'll take awhile i'm afraid. But you have to destroy evil single evil mega digimon you ever did when you first arrived. It will weaken Ken. But someone must sacrifice themselves to destroy him. It takes a true reliable person to do something like that. With the fate of the DigitalWorld in their hands. And the realworld at risk."

Kari whimpered and Tentomon only shook his head. Izzy sighed, "I'm sure there's a better way. Right?"

Wizardmon shook his head, "No. I'm afraid not." he waved the scenery back to the tunnel. Where they stood in darkness. "I'm just afraid of their being a little bit of the virus data left that it might reach another digimon."

Kari sighed, "We'll make sure it won't happen." Wizardmon sighed "No you cannot. It's impossible."

Izzy rubbed his head, "So much information but so little advice. There is no way?"

Wizardmon shook his head once more, "You'll just have to wait and slay the digimon it attaches itself to."

Kari gasped screaming holding her head, she saw him.. reaching out for his thought to be crest. Touching it and screaming holding his throat and screaming. The new crest slid into his necklace and had a new symbol for this new crest.

Kari new who it was and what the crest was now, she gasped tears in her eyes.

Izzy was holding onto her concerned and Wizardmon was also concerned. Gatomon rubbed Kari's arm. "What did you see Kari? Are you okay?"

Kari looked up eyes shaky. "I know who the virus attacked.." she said scared.

Izzy and Tentomon both leaned in closer, "Who is it?" they all asked together.

Kari's lip quivered, "His crest is now betrayal.."

Izzy gasped and looked up at Wizardmon. Who was disappearing "I must go... But you all don't have much time! Reach him before HE reaches him!"

And with that, Wizardmon evaporated.

Izzy and Kari looked at each-other. "We have to find him, and tell the others." Kari said. Izzy shook his head, "He's evil now. The virus is probably now as we speak attacking his body and blood cells! He's stronger than us.."

Kari frowned, "What do we do?" Izzy looked at the end of the tunnel where there was the only light shinning. "We find Mimi, then notify the others.."

* * *

Matt was looking at it, his crest, his arms out stretched and Gabumon was anxious. Matt's finger touched the crest and everything wen't dark.  
The sky became misty and grey again and the crest turned black.

Matt gasped and started coughing, Gabumon gasped. "Matt!" The crest planted a new symbol onto it's binding. Matt held onto his throat and was chocking.

"G-gabumon... Go and warn the other's...T-tell them!" He gasped and his flew into the air Gabumon was hesitant and his eyes were watery.

"No Matt! Fight it off!"

Matt's necklace that was supposed to hold the crest of friendship, now held the crest of betrayal. It slid into the socket and Matt gasped inhaling. His eyes darker and a black mist covering his whole body. He was wearing a dark and new outfit. His hair was all spiky how it used to be when he first arrived at the digital world.

Gabumon flinched as Matt was in a proposal pose. He looked up and his eyes were black, not sky blue anymore.. He smirked and stood up.

Gabumon reached for Matt's hand, "Matt are you o-" Matt punched him in the face and Gabumon wen't slamming down all the steps. "UH!" He gasped hurt.

Matt grinned and opened his mouth with a voice not his:

'_Go back... To the beginning..'_

* * *

**_Author's last comments!_**

Well? What did you guys think? I changed it up a little, I didn't want it to go exactly this way. But it fit perfectly! You'll soon find out why T.K's hearing these voices and why Kari can see everyone randomly soon!

Yes I know not much action or fighting has happened, it's more these few chapters are for you and the digidestined to also understand.

Give me some of your feedback on what you think is going to happen next with everyone. and just in general if you liked it.


	9. Taken over, and controlled

As the mist emanated out they all stood still, wondering what is inside and beyond the door.

Tai stepping up and having courage he slowly walked Agumon following behind him and Sora hesitantly walking inside behind him.

Once stepping through the door Tai abruptly stopped and he seemed to go speechless. Head to toe his face wen't completely red, Sora looked at him confused.

She looked ahead to see Mimi in a hot tub. Her eyes were closed and her arms were leaning on either side. Palmon was resting inside the tub with her.

Sora gasped and was so angry with Tai. "TAI!" Sora yelled, Mimi's eyes shot open, gasping shocked she screamed. Palmon gasped and jumped out of the tub running over and trying to push the two digimon out.

"Were sorry! We didn't know she was in here!" Biyomon and Agumon both said together as they left the bathroom with Palmon.

Tai still was speechless and face all red. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Mimi was yelling nonsense and covering herself up as she sat in the tub. Tai didn't seem to move. Sora's face wen't all red with anger and she balled up her fists.

"UHH!" Sora's hand came swinging over and she slapped Tai in the face.

Tai held onto the side of his face that got slapped as his head was facing the other way. His eyes opened wide and he was shocked. '_S-Sora... Slapped me..'_

"GET OUT!" Sora shouted infuriated. And she pushed him out slamming the double doors behind him.

Tai stood there alone, shocked, and hurt. He still held onto his face, but he leaned on the door.

On the other side of the door Sora leaned on it too.

It seemed in-sync that both Tai and Sora slid down the door's. At the same time, and in the same spot.

Sora buried her face into her knees crying, shoulders shaking and arms wrapped around her legs.

Tai sat there just thinking, thinking why in the world did Sora slap him. Obviously that stupid that he didn't know why.

* * *

Mimi walked over to Sora and placed a hand onto her shoulder. Sora looked up and quickly wiped her tears away. "I-i'm sorry Mimi."

Mimi helped her up and smiled. "Oh, it's okay. You didn't know.. But i'm so sorry he did that." She said comfortingly.

Sora's lip quivered and she hugged Mimi tightly. "I-i'm just so angry with him! He couldn't look away from you..." Sora said hurt and crying again.

Mimi was hugging her back and sighed, "Guys are gonna be stupid Sora."

Sora nodded and still held onto her. "I didn't know what to do.."

Mimi smiled and giggled, pulling Sora back so she could look at her face. "You did the right thing. Now how about we clean you up?" Sora smiled and nodded.

"You can just go to my room, it's through that door." She pointed to one of the doors inside the bathroom. "I'll tell Tai and the digimon to go eat dinner or something." She said smiling as Sora nodded leaving Mimi.

Mimi opened up the door fixing her bath rob, she peaked out to see Tai sitting there deep in thought.

"Ahem!"Mimi said loud and Tai gasped jolting finally back in real life. "You can go find the digimon, me and Sora are going to have a little girl time."

Tai was going to say something, but Mimi slammed the door in his face. Tai sighed and stood up stretching. "Great, I don't even know where anything is!" He said angry.

He walked down the hallway to see Gekomon coming around the corner. They bumped into Tai's feet. "Hey! Who are you?!" The Gekomon said shocked.

Tai's eye brow raised, "Huh? Oh right. I forgot about you things.." He said getting onto his knees and looked at them.

One of the Gekomon raised his trumped and smashed Tai across the head. Tai fell forward and slid onto his face, laying there unconscious All of the Gekomon looked at the one who did it.

"Sorry.. He's a trespasser!" One of the Gekomon said. They all sighed and picked Tai up carrying him. "We'll take him to princess Mimi." One of them said grunting picking him up.

* * *

Agumon sat at the buffet table and was gobbling away at food. Palmon and Biyomon watched him disgusted.

"He makes me not want to eat anymore." Palmon said grossed out.

Biyomon nodded, Agumon looked at them. "Hey! Common there's a lot of food here for all of us!" He said happily spiting food at them from his giant mouth.

Biyomon sighed, "But by the time we sit down it'll be all gone." She looked at Palmon who only smiled. "Lets go find Sora and Mimi!"

Biyomon nodded smiling, "Okay!"

They left Agumon to sit by himself eating and making a huge mess.

* * *

Mimi and Sora stood looking at outfits in the huge pink room.

"Mimi i'm still worried about the other's. Shouldn't we leave?" Sora said scared.

Mimi shook her head, "Nonsense! We need to get you dressed first." She said smiling.

The door opened with Palmon and Biyomon who entered. Sora smiled, "Hey Biyomon!"

Mimi smiled at Palmon who was excited. "Yay! Were going to play dress up."

Mimi shook her head, "Not 'dress' up. Outfit change! We need to help Sora, then I'll get dressed into traveling clothes. Because we're gonna have to leave to find the others."

Mimi smiled only thinking to herself, '_Even though Izzy didn't save me and become my prince charming. I can always save him if he's in trouble.'_

Sora looked at Mimi who was fantasizing now. "Mimi.." Sora said poking her and she shook her head. "Oh right!" She blushed, "Here, uhh."

She turned around and was throwing clothes across the room, Sora, Palmon and Biyomon sat on the bed and watched her run back and forth.

Sora smiled, "Mimi I only noticed now, but your hair is brown again!"

Mimi smiled and looked at her holding clothes, "I know! I was so happy. I just woke up with it like this." She grunted placing all the clothes onto a chair.

"Alright I want you to try all these on!" "But Mimi there dr-" "NONSENSE!"

Sora's face completely fell and she sighed. "Lets find something less bulky." Sora said sighing.

Mimi frowned and sat on the bed. "All I have are dresses."

Sora smiled and sat up, "You can make outfits out of material too, Mimi." She said chuckling.

Biyomon smiled, "You used to do that all the time!"

Sora smiled looked back holding a bunch of stuff, "I know, I still do it now." She searched through it all. "Hm.."

"Oh!" She said looked at all the stuff she had. "Perfect.."

Mimi stood up and walked over, "I know how to do this!" She grabbed a whole bunch of clothes. "Lets have a contest! You design your's and I design mine."

Sora smiled and nodded, "Your on!" They both raced around the room looking at things.

Biyomon and Palmon's heads moved back and forth, watching the girls create new clothing.

Sora and Mimi both stood behind swinging doors on either end of the room.

"Ready?" "Yup!" "3...2...1..." Sora said counting them off.

The door burst open and the Gekomon came rushing in with Tai who had tape on his mouth and rope around his body.

"Princess Mimi! We found him snooping around inside the castle." One of the Gekomon said with a smiled.

Mimi rushed out behind the swinging doors, "You idiots! This is my friend!" She said angry, "Sora come here!"

Sora was hesitating behind the doors, she didn't leave the closet room she was in. She sat down and didn't even want to look at Tai. "No.." She said weak.

Mimi sighed and groaned "Fine!" She looked at the Gekomon, "Just go." She said angry.

The Gekomon frowned and walked out of the room. Mimi was trying to ripe off the rope. "Palmon! Can you come help me?"

Biyomon and Palmon both jumped off the bed and helped Mimi place Tai onto the bed. Mimi and Palmon were trying to get the ropes off, but Biyomon walked inside the closet room where Sora sat angry.

"Sora.. Are you okay?" Sora looked up at Biyomon and sighed.

"I don't know Biyo." She said sadly, Biyomon came over and hugged her warmly.

"It's okay, I'm here. You'll soon heal from the pain you face." Biyomon said comfortingly.

Sora smiled and nodded, standing up. "Come on.. Lets go." Biyomon smiled and followed her.

Mimi and Palmon just got the ropes off and pulled off the tape. Tai gasped awake from the ripping of the tape. "Ouch.." He held onto his mouth.

Mimi looked over at Sora who just stepped out, Sora was wearing very short blue shorts, with a big yellow belt, and a pink low cut shirt.

"How do I look?"

Mimi smiled, "You look beautiful." Mimi stood up from the bed and Sora laughed. "Cute outfit."

Mimi was wearing a very short white frilly skirt. With a button up shirt tied together. So her whole stomach was exposed.

Sora looked over at Tai who smiled at Sora. Sora frowned and looked away pretending to grab something.

Tai sat up, "We should probably leave. And go find the others."

Mimi looked at Tai and nodded, "That would be a good idea. How about that Sora?"

Sora sighed and nodded, "Right."

* * *

They all stood at the door, Mimi with a new pink backpack that held food and water. Tai had a backpack and Sora stood there quit not saying anything.

The Gekomon were frowning, "You really have to leave already Mimi?"

Mimi frowned, "Yeah, my friends might be in danger. Thanks so much for taking care of me. And my friends. I'll be back soon!"

The Gekomon had tears in their eyes and were blowing their noses. "GOODBYE PRINCESS MIMI! COME BACK HOME SOON!"

Palmon and Mimi waved goodbye leaving the castle to stand beside Sora and Tai who were already outside.

Biyomon was looking around and Agumon was sitting on the ground rubbing his belly.

Tai had his old telescope out and was looking around. "Where are we going?" Mimi asked Tai.

"We should head back in the direction of camp. We were supposed to meet there 2 hours ago." Tai said removing the telescope and putting it inside his pocket.

Sora nodded and sighed sadly. "Alright."

Mimi nodded and Palmon ran forward, "Than what are we waiting for?"

"Lets go!"

* * *

He still heard the voices, but they weren't Ken's and his brother's anymore. They were memories of his past. T.K was confused, what did this mean? Was he going crazy?

Joe and Gomamon still led the way to the camp they say a few miles back. Joe looked at his watch, "Oh no. We're late. We were supposed to be at camp 1 minute ago!" (Clearly this happening a little later.)

T.K chuckled, "So it's one minute? We need to at least look for Mimi if they were unsuccessful." Patamon nodded, "Right T.K!"

Joe sighed and fixed his glasses looking at Gomamon who looked away from him. "What do you think Gomamon?"

Gomamon sighed and was still walking. "T.K's right Joe."

Joe groaned "Alright, alright! We'll look for Mimi but if she's not at this camp then we're heading back!"

T.K smiled and patted Joe on the shoulder, "Right Joe!"

They kept on walking through the woods, no action or sight of an evil digimon. Just two boys with two digimon looking for a girl. They arrived at the camp, it had an fire steaming. And food sitting around it.

T.K's eyes were wide and Joe gasped his glasses falling to the tip of his nose. Gomamon and Patamon both smiled, "Woah! Who called the food doctor? Because I just got hungry!" Gomamon said stomach growling.

Joe bit on his nails as the other's walked closer to it, "I don't know about this guys!"

T.K stopped and looked at Joe, "Come on Joe? What could possibly be wrong?"

Joe had sweat dripping off his forehead now, he was getting very impatient as they walked closer and closer to it.

"STOP!" He screamed.

T.K stopped and looked at Joe and sighed, "Were all hungry and you are too Joe!"

Joe sighed, "Yes but doesn't it seem like a trap?! Food laying out looking perfect and good. Warm camp fire going! Well?!"

T.K sighed and smiled, "Seems perfect for my appetite."

"Don't take this as a joke!" Joe yelled back.

T.K sighed and looked at the two digimon for help but they shrugged. "Okay how about I try it first?" He picked up a muffin, Joe gasped and squealed.

"PUT IT DOWN! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

T.K smiled and brought the muffin closer to his mouth, he opened his mouth slowly with Joe panicking. T.K bit a piece of the top off.

His pupil's wen't into small slits and he gasped. Dropping the muffin and it hit the floor slowly.

Joe gasped looking at him, as T.K coughed out a large chunk of the muffin, followed by blood.

"UH!" T.K fell to his knees, he held onto his head and was gasping with pain.

Joe gasped and got onto his knees infront of T.K, "T.K?! Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

Patamon and Gomamon who scared, "T.K? Speak to me!" Patamon said worried.

T.K's point of view, everyone was blurry and doubled. He heard voices, Matt's voice. Only it wasn't a memory, it sounded like his thoughts.

'_Wait until I get my hands on those Digidestined.. They'll be sorry they ever treated me like crap. Sora... T.K..Joe...Mimi...Izzy..And especially Tai.'_

T.K felt dark and evil, he was angry and he removed his hands from his head, he saw everything crystal clear. He looked up at Joe and wanted to strangle him.  
His shoulders were shaking and he felt angrier at Joe.

His eyes turned pitch black and his pupils grew larger.

Joe stood up and stepped back a little with the digimon. "T.K..? Are you okay..?" He asked worried and partly scared.

Patamon and Gomamon stood infront of Joe protecting him. "T.K, stop it! Your scaring me!" Patamon said worried.

T.K grinned, "You should be." A voice said not his. But it came out of his mouth, loud and clear.

Joe gasped, "Oh no."

T.K lunged forward and got hold of Joe, he was squeezing his throat and Joe was gasping and chocking.

Patamon and Gomamon tried to pull T.K off him. "Hey stop it!" Gomamon shouted.

Patamon frowned and was upset with his owner, he was upset with this crazy T.K. "I'm sorry I have to do this T.K."

"**Boom bubble blast!"** Patamon shot at T.K who was smashed aside and fainted.

Joe inhaled a deep breath coughing and holding onto his throat that had red hand marks of T.K's.

Gomamon sighed and fell beside Joe. "Are you okay Joe?"

Joe nodded, and Patamon sighed eyes watering.

"What happened to him?" Patamon asked.

Joe frowned, "I think it was the food. Maybe he'll turn back to normal with that big smack in the head. But his voice sounded a lot like Matt's there for a second."

Gomamon nodded, and Patamon worried he felt at that moment T.K darker, and different. Even if Patamon wanted too he couldn't have possibly digivolved, T.K's hope was gone when he turned into that monster.

'_Oh T.K... please turn back to normal soon..'_

* * *

Izzy and Kari exited the tunnel and Kari was frowning. Izzy had his PiBook open and was searching for close Digivices.

"Well that's that, Matt's digivice is no longer showing up on my searching tracker. He really is evil.." Izzy said with a sigh.

Kari bit on the bottom of her lip and gulped, "I saw it. I saw it happen. He was gasping for air, and his crest. The virus was attacking his body, and his mind. He's not Matt anymore."

Tentomon frowned upset, "That's terrible! I wouldn't want something taking over my mind."

Izzy nodded, "I agree. Something taking over me would feel strange. It's like I would feel like a computer, I wonder if that's how it would feel to have a virus attack you. What Matt needs is a anti-virus software."

Gatomon and Kari sweat-dropped, and slightly chuckled. "Izzy you kill me sometimes."

Izzy smiled and chuckled, "Uh, well thank you?"

Tentomon smiled and laughed, "I love you just the way you are! You don't kill me at all."

Izzy sweat-dropped. "Thanks Tento."

Kari looked at the sky to see smoke coming from a campfire. "Where do you think the other's are?"

Izzy looked at her and stopped walking. "I'm not sure, but we need to find them quick. With Matt roaming around and Ken himself it's dangerous."

Kari nodded, "I'm getting a weird feeling Izzy."

Gatomon looked up at Kari, and blinked. "What are you feeling Kari?"

Kari frowned and sighed, "I see T.K. He's.. hurting. He's angry." She saw a flash of Joe being strangled by him. And she gasped frightened.

"Izzy! I think it's T.K the one that's evil not Matt!" She said worried.

Izzy's eyes widened, "What? How can you be sure? You said you saw Matt."

Izzy looked at Tentomon who gasped and Gatomon frowned and balled up her fists. "Than we need to save Joe!"

Izzy nodded looking at his Pibook. "I wonder if they caught up with Matt. And T.K's dots the one I can't see anymore. I'm trusting you on this Kari. If we make a mistake Joe could be seriously hurt."

Kari's eyes watered, "I'm for sure! I wounder because T.K's the only one that could possibly threaten it because he was there when it was supposed to be destroyed."

Izzy nodded, "Accurate assumption."

Tentomon flew a little up, "Than lets find Joe, and save him!"

Gatomon go on all fours, "Right!"

They started to run towards where they saw the smoke above the tree tops.

Not expecting what they might see.

* * *

He stood baring down beside a Gabumon. He was worried, and shivering.

"Stop being so scared you wimp." Matt said laughing as Gomamon was sitting there sad.

"You've changed Matt.." Gabumon said worried, "Your clothes... Hair.. and personality..even your crest."

Matt yelled, "Shut up! These is me! The barrier of the crest of Betrayal. I couldn't give a dam at what you say. Your just a stupid little, digimon. Who can't do anything."

"Why hello, my friend." Ken said walking in with Wormmon.

Matt rolled his eyes, "And who are you?"

Ken opened up his hands, "I am the barrier of the crest of Evil. And I am the evil emperor coming to ask of you if you wish to team up. To destroy the digidestined."

Matt grinned, "And what do I get out of it?"

"The satisfaction that they'll die." Ken replied calmly.

"You know me too well." Matt said grinning. Ken placed his hand out, "So what do you say?"

Matt walked forward and shook his hand, "It's a deal. We work together t'ill the very end."

Gabumon gasped, "But Matt! Those are you're friends your going against, and trying to kill. Don't betray them like this."

"I DON'T CARE!" Matt shouted back. His crest falling forward and his black crest with the crest of betrayal showing.

Ken grinned, "I have something so your digimon won't think in this friendship way."

Matt smiled "Oh really? Show me." He stood back arms folded watching as Gabumon squirmed.

"No Matt! Don't do this! Don't let betrayal take over you! Find yourself once more. You're not suited for that crest. Don't hurt your brother, think about T.K."

Ken held him down and pulled out a black gear. "Ah hah. This should do just the trick.."

He said placing into his back with a screaming Gabumon.

Matt gasped hearing his pain and his eyes turned the color blue, he reached a hand out. "Gabumon!" He shouted worried and scared.

But his eyes immediately turned back to the color black, Wormmon saw how strong Matt was. And how his friendship still overshadowed and over powered his Betrayal.

Ken not noticing of course Wormmon didn't say anything, he stood back quietly and watched Gabumon turn evil. Ken stood back and watched his master piece.

Gabumon grunted and his eyes were black and from his feet to his head they turned black. "Uhh.."

He grunted in a deeper and darker voice.

Matt smiled now back to his evil self, "Wow, perfect." He said amazed and clapped to Ken.

Ken smirked, "Now what do you say if I show you my head quarters and we plan.. Well.. are next attack?"

Matt smirked and looked at Gabumon who grinned, "Perfect."

The three left, and Wormmon looked at the top were Matt's crest used to be. A weird spirit of a digimon was there.

It was Windigomon and it was misty and unclear. It smiled and raised it's hands. Black flew up from the post and wen't back into him.

A bright orange light appeared up at the top.

The crest of Courage.

"Uh, oh. This can't be good." He said worried.

* * *

**Author's last comments! **

Well here it is! Sorry it took so long to update, I was a little busy this weekend. I didn't even get to RP.  
I know this one is also slower and it seemed more about Mimi, Tai, and Sora. I didn't show them to much and I know everyone's getting anxious with the Taiora.

Yes it seems like it's starting to pick up the pace now, just because you guys can somewhat understand what's going on with T.K and why he's hearing these voices. Their not only memories but Matt's thoughts.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! I hope to update very, very soon.

I'm already starting to write chapter 10.

I know there is constant mistakes it's only because I was up all night writing this, and my sister wanted a girly part for Sora and Mimi.  
So I just did it for the sake of her pleassure in continuing to read my story. Haha, well chapter 10 will be loaded with more action and less... cute stuff.

Thanks again to those who read this!


	10. A Prodigious Theory

Joe still rubbed his throat but was searching the campsite. T.K still laid passed out and silent from the blast from his own Digimon.  
Just what is going on with T.K?

Joe was searching through boxes carefully and Gomamon help making a huge mess.

"Gomamon! I said neatly! Not make a mess, someone's going to know we were here." He said sighing scared, and disappointed.

Gomamon smiled, "Oops sorry Joe. But it doesn't matter! We're going to leave after we're done here." He giggled, and Joe sighed face palming.

Patamon watched Joe as he was looking for signs if Mimi was there or if she is there. Patamon looked at T.K who grunted and slowly opened his eyes a touch.

"T.K, are you feeling okay now?" Patamon asked in a fighting pose, but still concerned.

T.K rubbed his head and saw that he had bandages around his head and arms. "What happened to me?"

Patamon smiled and flew over embracing himself inside T.K's arms. "T.K! Oh I thought you would be like that forever!"

T.K was confused and rubbed his Digimon, "What do you mean?"

Patamon shivered, "Oh it was horrible T.K, you started choking Joe and you wen't evil for a second. I had to blast you with my bubble black or you would have killed Joe!"

T.K gasped and felt his head, "I-I did all that?"

Patamon frowned, "Did I blast you so hard you forget everything?"

T.K shook his head chuckling, "No.. Just I was somewhere else.." He squinted his eyes trying to remember. "I remember coughing and feeling like I couldn't breath. Than it's like someone pushed me out of my own body and took over it."

Patamon gasped and another gasp came from Joe. "T.K?"

T.K looked up and smiled, "Hey Joe, sorry about choking you."

Joe's face wen't all red and he balled up his fists, "You did that on purpose I could have died!" He jumped at T.K and started slapping his arms and hands. He stood up and was yelling nonsense.

"I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE EVIL! GET AWAY FROM US!" "JOE CALM DOWN!" Gomamon shouted and Joe stopped yelling with his face a bright red.

He sighed and looked at T.K eyeing him.

"He said it wasn't him Joe, honest. He can't remember anything, he doesn't remember doing any of that." Patamon said worried.

Joe frowned and fixed his glass and brushed off his clothes. "T.K, what is going on? What aren't you telling me? That's what i'm here for. I'm your friend not your enemy."

T.K's eyes widened and he frowned, "I-I can't.."

"Why not?" Joe asked sitting down beside him and removed his glasses cleaning them.

T.K looked at Joe, "Because I don't know what's wrong with me.. First i'm hearing voice, than i'm hearing death, and lastly i'm seeing old memories with me and my brother. And... I think... Matt's thoughts. What could it mean?"

Joe's mouth opened wide, "Wait, Matt't thoughts?"

T.K shrugged "At-least I think they are."

Gomamon and T.K both looked at one another scared, "T.K, that's not good if you can hear that kinda stuff in the digital world."

T.K and Joe both looked up shocked, "What?" They said together.

Patamon frowned and looked down eyes watering, "Your exposed T.K."

T.K's eyes were glossy "E-exposed? What do you mean?"

Joe frowned and stood up getting angry. "If you guys think this is a joke it's not!" Gomamon shook his head frantically. "No! Not at all Joe! Were just as worried and concerned as you are."

Patamon looked at Gomamon who sighed, "We don't know much about it. But it's from being exposed to something dark, or a connection to something." Patamon and Gomamon said together.

Joe sighed and T.K's mouth was wide open, "This is a lot to handle. And we even haven't found Mimi."

T.K looked at Joe and nodded, "Your right, it's probably just a bunch of nonsense. Maybe a myth."

Patamon gasped and tears rolled down his eyes and he watched Joe and T.K walk away searching for Mimi. "T.K..."

Gomamon looked at Patamon, "He's going to be okay, maybe something just happened? Like he got sick for a second."

(T.K's voice narrating)

'_I didn't know if I should have believed Patamon or not, but he seemed like he was acting all crazy. Who says stuff like that? But, even still Patamon knew more about the new digitalworld than I did. And I had to learn to accept that.' _

* * *

Not to far Izzy and Kari with their digimon were running to the campsite where T.K and Joe with their digimon are.

Izzy was looking at his PiBook and saw the two dots in the same spot at the camp. "Almost there!" He said out of breath and running.

Kari nodded with Gatomon at her side and she could see it, the fire burning. Izzy and Kari both entered the camp to see it empty and quiet.

Izzy was out of breath gasping he looked at his PiBook to see all dots gone from the map and disappeared. "W-what?! But they were on here a second ago.."

Kari's lip quivered and she felt her heart breathing and legs shaking. "You don't think Joe.."

Izzy looked up eyes wide and mouth wide. "No.." Tentomon frowned, "Lets look! Joe?"

Gatomon was running and looking around, "JOE? T.K?"

Izzy saw the tent house and ran over to it with the other's looking everywhere around the camp.

He beckoned Kari over who was watching Izzy. "Yeah?"

He pointed to the door, and Kari bit on the bottom of her lip and nodded. "Okay."

Izzy slowly opened to door to two boys searching through the log house and two digimon helping them look for something.

Kari gasped to see a bandaged T.K and a Joe with scars on his neck. Izzy was lost for words and he couldn't project a word.

Joe looked up and saw the two, "Izzy! Kari!"

T.K looked up fast as he heard Kari's name, he smiled brightly "Kari!"

He ran over to hug her but Kari backed away with Izzy protecting her, he was standing in front of her and had a weird look on his face.

T.K stopped and Joe was confused, "You two okay?" he asked.

T.K frowned and Izzy was staring him deeply into his eyes, "Are you really T.K?"

T.K's eyes widened and he gasped, looking at Joe thinking he called for them on the D-3's.

Joe raised an eye brow and felt awkward. Gomamon looked at Joe also thinking the same thing as T.K and Patamon.

T.K sighed, "Of course, Joe? Did you?" Joe shook his head hesitantly.

T.K gasped eyes watering, "What? Don't you trust me? I told you I don't know what happened!" He pushed passed Izzy and Kari with Patamon flying out after him.

"T.K!" Patamon could be heard shouting.

Izzy looked at Kari, "You were right. But I think were missing a little bit of information.." He looked up at Joe who bit on the bottom of his lip.

"Alright i'll tell you!" Joe said waving his arms animatedly.

Tentomon came flying in beside Izzy and Kari silently left the place running after T.K.

Gomamon sighed, "Basically T.K attacked Joe."  
Joe sighed sitting on a box "Yes! But he wen't total evil on us."

Izzy's eyes widened and he sat beside Joe with Tentomon. "Evil? What happened?"

Joe cleaned his glasses on his shirt and placed them on his head. "Well T.K's eyes wen't black he had Matt's voice for his. And he was snobby."

Izzy opened up his PiBook quickly typing. "Uh huh. What else?"

Joe pointed to his neck where scar's were, "And he choked me, and gave me these. I thought I was going to die lets just say. And I never would have seen myself get my med's degree!"

Izzy chuckled and shook his head, "And how about T.K? Is he just fine all of a sudden?"

Joe shrugged, "He couldn't remember a thing, and said he was somewhere else. Someone took over his body."

Izzy's eyes widened gasping, "Matt.."

"Matt?" Joe asked confused.

"Oh right! I forgot you didn't know." Izzy chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Gomamon looked at Izzy, "Tell me what's wrong with Matt?"

Izzy had a serious face now, "A virus, remember Windigomon?"

"Yeah.."

"The virus was still left in the DigitalWorld and Ken touched it making himself evil, on an accident. And Matt found his crest. But it was infected by the last of the virus to become Betrayel. Now Matt's evil. By force. I wonder if he got hold of T.K's body.."

Joe gasped shocked, "Wow! Why didn't anyone tell us this?"

"Because we just found it out." Izzy replied calmly while typing frantically on his PiBook.

Tentomon decided to finish it for Izzy, "And Matt's probably infected even more! Wizardmon told us everything, but he also told us to get a hold of Matt before HE gets a hold of him. I think he was talking about Ken.."

Izzy nodded, "He was exactly talking about Ken."

Gomamon looked at Joe who was still shocked by all this, "So T.K probably isn't exposed to anything right?"

Izzy looked up curious, "Exposed?"

Joe frowned placing a hand on his face, "Gomamon not now!"

Gomamon frowned, "It's a real thing Joe! It can happen!"

Izzy stood up "What is it?!" He asked demanding now.

Gomamon gulped, "Well, it's this thing you can get, a connection to something when exposed."

Izzy's mouth formed into an 'O'.

"I have a theory." He said without wasting anytime.

* * *

Kari was racing trying to follow the blond haired kid, "T-T-T.K!" She gasped panting and out of breath.

T.K heard her but ignored the calls and he kept speeding with Patamon following him.

Gotamon was following Kari, "Just leave him Kari!"

"No!" Kari yelled closing her eyes with tears forming in her eyes. A branch was in front of her that she didn't see.

"Kari watch out!" Gatomon yelled.

Kari slammed into the branch flying backwards and hit the ground.

T.K stopped running and looked to see Kari, "Kari!"

He started to run towards her, as she laid there silently. T.K slid on his knees beside her and Gatomon.

"Kari.." T.K said warmly, but he also felt stupid for being a baby and ignoring her. Plus walking off.

Kari opened her eyes and sniffed feeling her nose that was bleeding. T.K frowned and placed a hand under her head, "This is all my fault.."

Kari sat up and shook her head wiping tears away. "No it's not. I'm sorry."

T.K shook her head, "Don't be like that. It wasn't your fault. It.. was.. me."

Kari looked at T.K, "I immediately believed you wen't evil.. And killed Joe."

T.K's eyes narrowed, "I did. I don't disagree with that."

He stood up and turned away as Kari sat on the ground bleeding.

The Digimon backed away but still was keeping an eye on them. To make sure T.K didn't go evil on her.

Kari stood up and placed a hand around his arm, "Here." She turned him facing her and she started to fix his bandages and started was re-patching his head bandage.

T.K was staring at her confused and he saw her nose that was dripping blood. He moved her arms away and ripped a bit of his shirt off and used it to stop Kari's bleeding.

Kari eyes narrowed and she looked down, T.K removed his hand and saw her nose wasn't bleeding anymore. "I'm sorry."

Kari's pupil's grew small and she looked up into his face that was staring at her sadly. Kari felt a tear drop and she nodded. "I forgive you."

She felt herself grow closer, and T.K moved closer. He felt his mouth go dry and Kari moved back gasping. T.K placed a hand over his mouth that was bleeding. He started to cough and he was choking out blood.

Kari placed her hands on either side of T.K's, "T.K! Are you okay?"

T.K looked up at her and his eyes were black, Kari gasped with a long inhale. "T...K...?"

"Nope.. Think again!" A loud voice from beside them shouted.

* * *

"OHHHHH! I'm tired. How long is the camp anyways?" She asked folding her arms and looking down.

"Were not even close Mimi." Sora said looking at her as she flung her head back grunting.

Tai raised an eye brow watching the two girls, "I don't get it Tai."

"Hm?" Tai asked his partner confused.

"Why do girls always have to get so tired?" Agumon asked politely.

"I don't know, I guess they just don't have enough energy." Tai said shrugging.

"Your one to talk." Sora and Mimi said together.

The two girl digimon nodded in agreement. "Yeah!"

Tai sweat dropped, "I hate being overpowered by women." He said lowering his head sighing.

"Well, you gotta get used to it Tai." Agumon said and Tai gasped.

"Hey!" He bonked him on the head infuriated, "Stop talking like that or you'll never get a girl digimon!"

"Same goes for you!" Agumon yelled back defensively.

The girls who watching the two bicker and had straight faces, "Uh, boys." Sora said rolling her eyes.

Mimi smiled and giggled, "I think it's pretty cute."

Sora's face blushed and she started to steam heat, her fists balling up tightly.

"Sora are you okay?" Biyomon asked worried.

"Just...fine." Sora replied angered.

Mimi walked passed her laughing, "Oh, don't get your hair clip all knotted in your hair." She said winking jokingly.

Sora gasped face back to normal and she looked down. Remembering the hair pin.

She stopped walking looking down smiling to herself.

"Sora?"

"Huh?"

Sora looked up to see Tai standing in front of her and the other's up ahead. "Uh, oh!" She said gasping and looking around.

Tai chuckled, "Spaced out, huh?"

Sora felt herself blush and she placed her hand over her mouth embarrassed nodding.

Tai smiled "Happens to me all the time.. In class though." He said chuckling and beckoned Sora to walk with him.

Sora giggled and smiled, "I missed you Tai." She said feeling those words fly out of her mouth, she squealed clasping her mouth and sweat-dropped glancing at Tai.

Tai's face wen't bright red, "Oh.." Was all he said, and he placed his hands into his pockets.

Sora's eyes narrowed and she moved her hands from her mouth. '_I have something nice to say and all you say is Oh! UH!'_ She didn't say anything and Tai felt the anger balling up inside her.

Tai gulped tugging onto the collar of his neck, "Listen Sora.."

Sora's eyes widened and she didn't look at Tai. "Y-yeah?" She could feel her heart pummeling out of her chest. This is it, Tai also felt the same.

Tai rubbed the back of his neck and felt his face blush. "Uhh, well.."

Sora bit on the bottom of her lip, "Yeah..?"

Tai smiled, "I'm just glad you came with me to find Mimi." He said quickly. '_W-what?! Why did you say that you stupid dumb ass! You idiot!'_

Sora frowned and nodded walking faster, "I'm glad. We should catch up with them."

Tai watched her speed walk to Mimi and sighed, "Now you've done it." He said to himself.

He ran to the other's and walked with them silently, he had his hands in his pockets and he could feel the awkwardness with him and Sora growing.

"You're all quiet." Mimi said angry. Palmon nodded, "Yeah, we should talk and embrace being friends!"

Tai's face fell and sighed, "I'm just tired. And worried, I need to find my sister."

Sora looked down at her pockets in the shorts and pulled out the hair clip. She smiled and held it tightly into her hands.

Biyomon watched Sora and smiled. "That's cute." She said in a whisper.

Sora smiled and nodded, "Yeah.. I think it is.."

Agumon looked around and looked at Tai. "Hey Tai.."

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel that?" Agumon asked curiously.

"Feel what?" Tai asked worried. "Are you feeling okay Agu-"

Tai gasped and placed a hand on his chest. "Woah.."

"Yeah that." Agumon said.

"What are we feeling?" Mimi asked a little sassy.

Sora was watching Tai closely, "What is it Tai? Are you okay?"

Tai smiled and gasped "I feel it." He said happily excited. "I feel it!"

"What?!" Mimi asked being pulled by Tai. He had Sora and Mimi's hands and was running with them.

"Tai!" Sora yelled.

The digimon followed happily knowing what he was feeling. Agumon cheered as they made it to the same place Matt was at for his crest. (Except no Digimon guarded it now.)

Sora let go of Tai's hand, "Tai Kimiya, tell me what is going on!" Mimi nodded with her and Tai smiled.

"My crest." Tai said happy he ran to the doors and entered the building.

"WHAT?!" The girls shouted together following Tai.

Tai stopped and was staring at it, his bright orange Courage.

Sora gasped and Mimi clasped a hand over her mouth. Palmon smiled, "Woah."

Tai reached out a hand "Am I dreaming right now? Or is that really my crest.."

Agumon followed Tai up all the stairs to the platform that held his familiar looking crest.

Tai looked at Agumon who nodded, "Go for it Tai!"

Tai nodded and sweat dropped on his forehead. He hand was right there about to touch it. "Almost there.." He said excited.

* * *

Matt came running after Kari and she screamed. T.K gasped eyes back to blue and he started coughing. "Kari!"

Matt smirked and held onto Kari's arm and she was trying to get away. BlackGabumon came running to Matt with the two digimon squirming in his hands.

"This is just too easy." Matt said laughing and T.K's eyes were wide.

"But Matt.."

"But Matt!" Matt mimicked T.K in a girly voice. "Shut up."

He was still holding onto Kari who was grunting. "Let go! Stop bullying T.K."

Matt looked at Kari and rolled his eyes, "Go ahead. Try to save my pussy of a brother."

T.K frowned and felt angry, "Stop being a prick! What's wrong with you Matt!?" He asked angry.

Matt smirked, "Nothing, I'm being me. Getting revenge.." He said in a bitter tone.

T.K grunted running forward. "AHH!" He attacked Matt and started clawing at his face. Matt let go of Kari who moved away fast rubbing her wrist that were red with Matt's hand prints on them.

"BlackGabumon! Digivolve!" Matt shouted.

T.K was pushed aside by Matt and grunted to the floor as BlackGabumon digivolved. "W-what?"

BlackGabumon let go of the two digimon and digivolved. "BlackGabumon digivolve to... **BlackGarurumon!"**

Matt smirked as BlackGarurumon looked stronger and the Gatomon smirked. "Don't worry Kari and T.K! I'll take care of him." She said very confidentially.

Matt laughed, "Sure.. Go ahead."

BlackGarurumon laughed, "Bring it on!"

Gatomon ran after him "**Lightening Claw!"** She swiped and BlackGarurumon dodged it quickly.

T.K stood beside Kari and hugged onto her. "What? Their both Champions though!"

Kari shook her head, "Gatomon! Get out now while you can!"

Gatomon looked at Kari and frowned, "But Kari.." "**Howling Blaster!"** He shot at her and she was flung back gasping de-digivolved into her rookie.

"GATOMON!" Kari gasped in pain.

Matt smiled, "I knew you couldn't beat him." He patted BlackGarurumon.

T.K was angrier and his fists balled up. "Patamon!" He looked at Patamon who nodded. "Right T.K!"

"Patamon digivolve to... **Angemon!" **

Matt laughed, "I recommend you de-digivolve now little Takeru. You can't beat me. I was always better than you! At everything."

"NO!" T.K shouted angry, he ran at Matt fighting with him and rolling on the ground.

The two champion digimon started to go at it. "**Howling Blaster!" "Angel Rod!" **He blocked the attack with the staff.

Kari's eyes watered as she held Salamon. "Salamon we have to stop them.."

Salamon frowned and looked at everyone fighting. "I cant Kari. I'm not strong enough.."

* * *

"Tell me it Izzy! I love your theories." Joe said excited.

Izzy nodded and smiled, "Well I believe, with further analysis, but I think Matt and T.K are somehow connected."

"But how?" Tentomon asked shocked.

"What do you mean how? Isn't it obvious! T.K being Matt's brother Matt can easily access T.K's mind and brain into controlling him at any given moment, or circumstance.  
And Matt being attacked by a virus he has no choice but to follow what it says.  
And Joe you said T.K's having memories and hearing Matt's thought's plus voices. It would only make sense because Ken had a brother that died because of him. And Ken wen't evil emperor after his death. Wait!.. which means.."

Joe was trying keep up, "Which means what?!"

Izzy's forehead was all sweaty now. "It's silly. Never mind."

Joe stood up and the box knocked over making a loud noise that Izzy jumped out of being scared. "Tell me!"

Izzy stood up and folded his arms and squinted, "With T.K being hurt and after eating that muffing which by the way did nothing to him. But before he attacked you, you said he started to cough up blood and he started to at that point go evil right?"

Joe nodded, "Yeah.. Why?"

Izzy frowned "Just as I expected.. Matt is now connected with T.K. Both hearts beat as one, and Matt can control him. But the effect T.K's getting on this is the pain of the virus 'supposedly' attacking Matt. It's instead hurting and attacking T.K. Matt brought it to him when he went into T.K. Which could mean T.K was in Matt's brain. And Matt's actual body turns back into himself!"

Joe gasped, "That's a great theory Izzy! It's not silly."

Izzy shook his head, "That's not the silly part."

"Than what is?"

"Neither can live, while the other survives..." Izzy said calmly and worried at the same time.

* * *

**Author's Last comments!**

Wow! This is much better than chapter 9 definitely, it's starting to pick up the pace finally.

That only took awhile, anyways. I know I used a quote from Harry Potter it just fits their situation perfectly. I would probably have to say this is the most intense chapter as of right now. There will be more dramatic and sad chapters later!

But that's for you to discover. :P

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did!

Thanks for all who review and read this!


	11. A change in the spectrum

They were all anxious as he reached out for it. Tai smiled as his finger lightly touched the crest.

The room brightened and blasted with light. Agumon was pushed back from the gust of glowing wind and he fell down all the stairs.

"Oh!" He slammed on his face.

Sora and Mimi screamed hugging onto each-other. Tai looked down and reached out his hand to Agumon.

"Agumon!" He screamed, light swarmed all around Tai until he was swallowed up in it.

Sora looked at the ball of light, "No! Tai!" She cried with balls of tears running down her cheeks.

Biyomon helped up Agumon who looked at the bright Tai.

"Tai.." He said weakly.

Tai was all white and glowing but you could see a faint smile.

"I feel stronger Tai." Agumon said happily.

Sora looked from Agumon to Tai, "I don't... understand.." She looked at Mimi who was speechless.

"Me either." Mimi said breathlessly.

The light evaporated from Tai and he fell onto his knees. His necklace that holds his crest swinging in front of him.

Sora's eyes glittered and she ran up all the stairs and fell in front of Tai hugging him.

"Oh Tai! I thought you were going to leave...m-." Her eyes widened, "I mean.. us."

Tai's arms only hung at his sides, but he slowly wrapped them around Sora.

"I could never leave you, or any of them." He said warmly.

Sora's face blushed and she smiled hugging him tighter. "Y-you have.. it."

Tai nodded grabbing onto his crest. "I can't believe it... I found it.." He chuckled.

Sora let go of him and looked down at the crest of courage. "You did it, I can't believe you did."

Tai smiled and chuckled.

(Tai's voice narrating)

'_Out of all these years, Giving up my crest and finally getting it back. Who would have thought me? I could do it? I was the first, well besides other people finding their's first. But they were taking over by the virus. Uh, well, anyways!' _

Tai and Sora both walked down the stairs and Agumon cheered hugging onto Tai. "I can finally digivolve to mega, and ultimate."

Mimi frowned and turned around walking away. Leaving the building and everyone else.

Tai raised and eye brow looking at Sora who sighed. "She's a little upset.."

"Why?" Tai asked confused.

"You really are stupid aren't you Tai?"

"Huh..?"

"You found your crest, and we all didn't. It's depressing because are's our still lost." Sora finished and folded her arms.

Tai's mouth formed as an 'O' and he sighed. "I'm sorry-"

"For what?" Sora asked snapping. "For finding your crest. How could you be sorry for that?"

Tai frowned "Well, sorta! I mean I have mine and you don't."

Sora gasped and looked at Tai, "You wou-"

Mimi screamed from outside, Palmon looked up.

"MIMI!"

Sora looked at the door way, "Hang on Mimi!" She looked at Tai. "We will revisit this conversation later. Don't think your off the hook Tai Kamiya!"

Sora ran out the room with Biyomon and Palmon. Tai shrugged rolling his eyes looking at Agumon. "Women."

* * *

"Give up now T.K!"

"NEVER!" T.K shouted at Matt who pinned him down.

Matt laughed and pulled a stick over placing it on T.K's neck choking him. "You'll die if you don't."

"I'd rather die than know I gave up on a fight. I will beat you!" He said coughing and trying to breathe.

Kari ran screaming "T.K!" She jumped on Matt and pinned him down.

T.K inhaled deeply and coughed finally able to breathe. "KARIIII! NOO!"

Matt pulled out a knife and Kari screamed.

In slow motion Matt was bringing over the knife ready to stab Kari.

T.K lunged forward but fell right... onto the knife.

Kari gasped loudly falling onto her back as T.K was on Matt. The two champion digimon looked over at the children.

Matt's eyes turned blue, "N-no! T.K!" He had tears forming into his eyes.

T.K laid on Matt's stomach, which started to soak with blood.

"I'm sorry T.K!" Matt shouted, he embraced T.K and pulled out the knife that had his own brother's blood on it.

Kari laid on the ground shocked and crying.

Angemon de-digivolved, "T.K! No, don't leave me..!"

Little Patamon gasped crying...

and exploded with a bright light dissolving.

Little zero's and one's flew up from the air and evaporated.

Kari screaming and stood up catching Salamon holding onto her.

Matt sat there crying looking normal as T.K's eyes were half open. "No.. forgive me.. T.K."

T.K held onto Matt's hand as he held onto the knife, "I.. will..always love you.. and... forgive you.. Brother."

* * *

Joe raised his eye brows, "Mind explaining it more?"

Izzy sighed and cleared his throat. "T.K and Matt can't live together at the same moment. One of them has to die in order to survive. Like, Matt for example. If he kills T.K than he won't be evil anymore. And T.K if he kills Matt he will restore piece with Matt once more. But... of course when we die we die. We cannot be resurrected."

Joe sighed and leaned back his head "Hey, where are the others?"

Izzy looked around the room, "Oh hey, I just noticed."

Tentomon shrugged "I didn't see them leave."

Gomamon smiled, "Oh well, T.K ran off angry and Kari chased after him!"

Joe and Izzy both looked at Gomamon, "GOMAMON!"

Izzy ran out the room "Come on Tento!"

Joe looked at Gomamon "Why didn't you tell us?!" And with that he ran out the door.

* * *

Izzy saw the three humans and two digimon hung around someone. Tentomon frowned, "What in the name of Digimon is going on?!"

Joe finally made it and he pushed past Kari to see T.K laying on his back, eyes closed and blood sopping up from his t-shirt.

Joe covered his mouth and fell to his knees, "No! T.K!" He looked at Matt, "You! Get away from him!"

Joe pushed Matt away who didn't do anything except fall to his side. Gabumon's black gears exploded and he was back to normal. Shocked and scared.

Izzy slowly walked over to Kari not understanding anything, Kari looked at Izzy with red puffy eyes. "He's...dead..."

He gasped and looked at T.K's limp dead body Joe's was trying to give CPR to. Kari laid her head on his shoulder, and hugged onto Izzy crying.

Gomamon look at Joe who was crying and slamming his chest. "Joe.. it's no use.. he's gone.."

Joe grabbed onto his hair and was shaking, he looked at T.K's body that grew transparent.

"N-no! Don't take him!" Joe yelled as a little portal above T.K started to transport him into zero's and one's.

Gomamon gasped as Joe was reaching forward for his body. "No, Joe!"

Izzy yelled, "JOE DON'T YOU'LL ALS-!"

Joe held onto T.K's body and his hands started to evaporate, little technical sounds and parts was flying from him.

He looked at Kari and Izzy, "I'll get him back."

Matt yelled, "JOE DON'T!"

Joe looked at Matt before he fully disappeared with T.K, "I'll save your brother Matt. That's what doctors do." He nodded.

And fully disappeared into the portal.

Gomamon looked at his paws and eyes grew watery. "Oh... Joe..."

A blast of light exploded from Gomamon who disappeared and little zero's flew from that spot.

Izzy's eyes were watery, and he started to cry. "Joe..."

Kari buried her face in his chest and held onto him. She looked at Matt infuriated.

She jumped at him punching every angle of his body she could get at. "You did this!"

Matt held onto her wrists, "Stop it! I was under control! Now calm down. We'll get my brother back."

His eyes were watery from crying and he sniffed.

Kari was still angry and scrunched up her face, "We know he can't come back! In the digital world your gone for good!"

Salamon whimpered and watched as Kari was taken over by anger.

Matt yelled at her, "Where's your hope Kari?! Do you think T.K really died for us to all loose hope?!"

Kari looked directly in Matt's eyes, her's grew wider. She saw T.K's face, only T.K would ever say that to her. It seemed Matt was like T.K there for a second.

Matt let go of her wrists, pushed her aside and stood up dusting himself off.

"C'mon Gabumon. We're leaving."

Izzy ran holding onto Matt's wrist. "Where are you going?"

Matt looked ahead at the castle angry. "To get my revenge."

"Matt! Are you really going to kill him? He also being taken over by a virus too you know!" Izzy shouted.

Matt punched Izzy across the face, (who Izzy didn't see it coming) Izzy tumbled from the force and fell.

"Uh.." He grunted. "Izzy!" Tentomon shouted and flew over.

Matt placed a foot onto Izzy's hip and looked down at him. "Don't even think, about following."

Matt kicked Izzy in the stomach who grunted and he wrapped his arms around his sides.

"Matt.." He said weakly.

Matt looked around with Gabumon following. "What?" He snapped.

"You don't... know.. what your going up against. He's more powerful now." Izzy said breathlessly.

Matt turned around and kept on walking, "I know."

And he left in the forest with his partner.

Kari ran over to Izzy who grunted as she tried to move his hands. "Are you okay?!" She gasped tears falling from her face as she was helping Izzy.

"Y-yeah.." He said in pain.

Izzy sat up feeling his face that had been punched.

"He's not normal." Kari said worried.

Izzy looked at the castle and squinted. "I know.."

Kari looked at Izzy and held onto his shoulder, "Hm?" Izzy looked at her fast.

Her eyes were bright and shinning, "Call me crazy, but I think T.K's inside Matt now. Just a second ago I could have sworn I saw him."

Izzy's eyes drooped, "Kari,"

"Yeah..?" She asked placing a piece of hair behind her ear, looking worried.

Izzy looked at her and frowned, "We lost two good digidestined.. That can never come back." He lightly pushed Kari's hand away and stood up.

Kari sat on her knees and looked up at him. "W-what do you mean?"

Izzy placed out his hand to help her up, Kari grasped it and Izzy placed his hand around her hip helping her up.

"They can't come back. You can't be resurrected in the DigitalWorld. But once Matt killed T.K. He killed the virus in him. Making him normal and T.K. Because neither can live while the other survives. One of them had to die.. and it was.. T.K. He can't come back. Which means Joe's gone too."

Kari gasped and looked down at Salamon. She picked her up and pet her. "Ever?"

Izzy shook his head, and he pulled out his D-terminal. "I'm also worried, because . Matt's crest was still black. It wasn't back to friendship. And he seems angry, the normal Matt would never punch anyone. Let alone kick them."

Kari looked up at Izzy, "He betrayed us."

"Like his crest.." Izzy finished.

* * *

Mimi only fell and she had to make a big scene for it. After they bandaged her up and made there way onto the pathway another thing came there way.

A campsite... It had many foot prints on the ground and a campfire was going.

They heard a bunch of noise and screaming plus talking.

"Shh!" Tai hushed the three and they hid behind a tree, Sora looked at Tai who peeked over the bush and he stood up.

"Coasts clear, lets investigate!" He said cheery and tiptoed through the camp, searching through stuff.

Sora rolled her eyes "Tai!" The digimon started to search for anything and was making a very big mess.

Though they didn't know they were at the same camp, Joe, Izzy, Kari, T.K and Matt were at. (This being a few minutes before T.K's death)

Mimi was standing in the same spot folding her arms. "Mimi help!" Tai shouted.

"SHH!" Sora hushed him.

"No." Was all Mimi said.

Tai's face fell and he was searching still.

"Oooh!" Mimi saw clothes and started searching through the pile.

Sora was humming to herself searching and she sighed. "Tai.. what are we loo-" She was stopped by Tai holding a locket. It was very old and dusty.

"Tai, what is it we're looking for?"

"Clues." Tai smilled.

Sora swung her head back, "And what is that?" she asked a little angry but fascinated.

Tai walked closer to her and opened up the locket. To reveal a clock watch, but the hands behind the other little clocks, this one was spinning fast. That must have been the fast 0.0 seconds.

"Wow." Sora said smiling.

Tai looked at all the little knob around the watch, "Probably to change the time of this old thing."

He popped the button out and spun the medium clock back 1 hour and 30 minutes from what the time was originally on.

Sora watched as all the hands of the clocks stopped moving. She looked up at Tai raising an eyebrow.

"Hm, really cool." She slightly giggled.

Tai frowned and shook the watch, "Work! Come on!"

He looked over at the digimon who were frozen in position, and he saw Mimi not moving.

"Sora?"

"What?" She looked behind her at what Tai was looking at and saw them all frozen.

"What's going ... on?" Seh asked worried, Biyomon was in mid-flight but didn't move. Mimi was stuck in a crouching position holding stuff.

Agumon was in the middle of re-burning the camp fire. the breath of hot air seemed to be stuck in the same spot.

Tai smiled, "A time freezer?" He asked shocked.

Sora's eye brows narrowed, "Put them back!"

Tai gasped, "I don't know how!"

Sora sighed, "Uhhh."

Tai looked at the little knob on the side that he forgot to push back in, "Oh, oops. I forgot to push this little guy in."

"Tai NOOOOOOO!"

_Click! _

Sora and Tai had a bubble form around them and flashed of light was around them, little matrix symbols and codes flew around them.

Sora hugged onto Tai who was shocked, "Make it stop.." She whispered frightened.

(Izzy's voice narrating)

_'The bubbled popped and Sora and Tai seemed to be in the middle of the digital world not middle as in, in the center of the woods. I mean in between the lines and codes of the digitalworld. But they weren't in the digitalworld, nor in a known world. They were where all the codes and zero's and one's go.!'_

Sora gasped, voice echoing. "Where are we?"

Tai looked around, "I don't know."

A bunch of numbers and codes flew around and some were ticking. A large digital clock was moving slowly. But it stopped moving, stopping at 02:31:4897651 PM

The numbers started to move back fast and it stopped at, 01:01:4897651 PM.

Sora looked at Tai who had sweat dripping from his forehead.

"AHH!" Tai and Sora flew across this weird place and to that specific number.

They fell a few meter's from above gravel and face planted in the same campsite. Except everything was cleaner and Mimi, Agumon, Biyomon, and Palmon were missing.

Tai stood up dusting himself off and he helped up Sora who coughed.

He looked around the camp and saw the sun a lot higher than it was before. He looked down at the watch and saw the time.

"I-I.. think.. we went back in...time." Tai said shocked.

* * *

**Author's last comments!**

Sorry about not updating for so long. It's been busy over here, and with the hurricane going around it's kinda creepy.

Well anyways, I for sure will be updating the next chapter very soon. Just so I can get your guy's fix in. I'm sure you've been wondering what would happen next!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I want you to review what you think Sora and Tai are going to do. I'm sure you'll get the hint.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, very confusing it is. But the next will for sure be better.


	12. The world beyond time

"Wait...Tai. How do you know?" Sora asked worried.

Tai squinted his eyes, "I just, have a feeling." He heard twigs cracking and he pushed down Sora protecting/hiding her.

"Shh..." Tai said quietly.

Sora tried to see what was there, and they heard talking. "Who is it..?"

Tai smiled, "Hey! It's Izzy and Kari!" He was going to run over when Sora yanked him back.

"No, Tai!"

Tai fell on top of Sora, "Uh! What are you doing it's our allies."

Sora placed her hand over his mouth, "We can't alter or change the past Tai. You know, Izzy used to talk about the butterfly effect."

Tai's eyes widened, "Mfffhhmmp" He tried to talk.

"Oh," Sora removed her hand and looked at Tai who was now ever closer to her.

"But, aren't we changing time right now? We're not supposed to be in this spot. Does that mean there is to copy's of us?" Tai asked confused.

Sora squinted, "I don't know. Maybe, uhm, maybe we were only one copy in the future? But now we're two copy's because we actually sent our future self's to the past. Which would mean we would encounter the now old us, that sent us here! And reunite to these copy's of us!" She said excited.

Tai smiled, "You just sounded like Izzy there for a moment. But it sounds like it could make sense. It just doesn't make sense to me-."

There was shouting and T.K ran out from the cabin, and Kari ran after him.

Tai frowned and was eyeing T.K angry. "What is he up to?"

Sora looked at Tai and sighed, "What are we supposed to do now? Obviously there was a reason for you to find this time locket."

Tai pulled it out and looked at it, there was a little number box on it. And it had only one number left, the number one.

Tai eyed it suspiciously, "That's weird." he mumbled.

"Tai look at this." Sora said seeing T.K and Kari talking.

Tai heard a snap of twig behind him and he whipped around and thought he saw a big bush of brown hair.

"WOA-" "SHH!"

Sora gasped and saw Matt with a blackgabumon beside him, he stood right beside Sora and Tai who laid on the ground.

Tai looked at Matt, and saw his black crest and black eyes. "Matt... is he.. ev-"

Matt jumped out to T.K and Kari, and that's when the fight started to begin and happen.

The choking and punching.

Sora watched anxiously, but it was at that moment. Matt pulled out the knife that shown brightly, while he had Kari ontop of him.

Tai jumped up, "Kari!" He said in-sync with T.K, Tai ran he was about to run with T.K behind him.

But Sora pulled on his neck collar, but Tai's hand hit T.K in the back. T.K was running but fell forward loosing his balance to fall right onto the knife.

Sora gasped with a weird squeal, Tai's eyes watered. "T.K.." he said weakly.

The blood started to stream fast on Matt, and his eyes turned blue.

Sora looked at Tai and punched him in the shoulder. "It's your fault! Did you do this?! Was the future already like this?! DID YOU ALTER IT?!"

Tai covered her mouth, "We need to fix this."

Sora moved his hand, "No! I'm not fixing your problem!"

Tai looked at her, "Please Sora, you can help me."

Sora's eyes widened and watered, "You just killed our best friend.. And got rid of his Digimon!" Her eyes watered and she stood in the same spot tears falling.

It was at that part where Joe was about to sacrifice himself for T.K, Joe started to disappear.

Sora gasped, "Joe! Tai!" She whipped her head to look at Tai.

Tai's face completely fell, "We need to fix this.."

"We? You did this!" Sora yelled.

Tai pulled out the locket, "But we're going to need more help."

Sora shook her head, "N-n-n-no Tai. I c-can't."

Tai held onto her arms at her side and stared directly into her face. "I need you, Sora Takenouchi."

Sora was looking away, but she slowly turned her head to look at Tai. Her eyes watered, and her lip quivered.

"W-what did... you-say?" She asked shocked.

Tai placed his hand on her cheek and held onto her hand placing it to his chest.

"I need you Sora, I don't know what I could do without you, and I could never leave you."

Sora gasped, and Tai leaned in closer to her.

"Oh..Tai.. I feel the same way." Sora said in a crackled voice.

They stared deep into each-other's eyes, Sora felt herself become weak in the knees. Tai was leaning in closer, he placed a hand on her back and was leaning her back a little. Sora had her hands around his neck, she could feel this care.

(Sora's voice narrating.)

'_I knew that what Tai had said, he meant it. It was so meaningful. So... caring. I knew at that moment, what was right.'_

The way he looked at her, she felt they had a connection. She could hear his heart beat, and her's in-sync with his beat. His breath, he was taking extra breaths and he was breathing faster. Sora felt herself in hail and not take a breath, was she really about to kiss Tai..? The boy she had once been crazy about, and always angry with. Was it time?

Tai's hand was rapped around her waist comfortably, Sora's hands around his neck, she slowly moved her fingers through his hair. Her other favorite part about Tai was his hair. The brown bushiness of it. But her first favorite part would soon be his lips.  
The perfectly shaped mouth of his, where her lips would fit perfectly. Just like between his fingers, when both of their hands entwine. Her's fits perfect.

She could feel the warmth of Tai against her own body, both of their legs were wrapped around each-other's. But Sora felt a weird tingle in her heart.

(S.V.N)

'_I knew it wasn't right.' _

Sora looked away eyes half closed, "I-i'm sorry Tai. It's just that-"

Tai placed a finger over her mouth disappointed, but he tried to smile understandingly. "I-I understand Sora."

He felt his heart break into a million pieces, but he removed his hands slowly away from Sora's body.

"Thanks for understanding Tai.." Sora said embarrassed.

Tai cleared his throat and turned around looking away from her perfect face, "Now.. lets get going. We need to get our digimon for some help. Y-you know, when we go back in time..again."

Sora placed her finger tips over her mouth softly, she knew she hurt Tai. She just wasn't ready, she was still confused. She didn't want to kiss him wondering, she wanted to kiss him knowing.

Tai was walking and saw Mimi looking at the clothes and saw the old Sora and him disappear. He beckoned the now Sora over and she lighted jogged to him.

He pointed to Agumon and Biyomon, Sora nodded understanding.

"Psst!" Sora mouth a weird noise from her mouth, both digimon looked up.

She moved her hand her finger curling as in she was calling them over.

Agumon and Biyomon quietly came over. "Hey you two, what's up?"

Tai placed a finger over his mouth hushing them. He pulled Agumon and Sora pulled Biyomon to the side.

"We have to stop something from happening." Tai said seriously to the two digimon.

"Why, what's happened?" Agumon asked worried.

Sora cleared her throat, "We..well, Tai. Accidentally made... T.K... die. And Joe killing himself to go and try to save him. Turning into.. 0's and 1's."

Biyomon frowned, "But how can we help? It's in the past now. We can't go back in time and change something. It's impossible in the digitalworld."

Tai shook his head, and held out the locket. "This helped us do it. Only thing is... I think that number... I think we only have one charge left. This charge has to be the correct way for us to stop Matt."

Biyomon gasped, "What's wrong with Matt?"

Sora said worried, "A virus, I heard them saying it's taking over Matt. And Ken. That's the problem. If we go back in time to stop Tai from pushing T.K. We can fix this, and help scare Matt away. Than all we have to do is figure out how to destroy the virus from Matt. But that's later!"

The two digimon nodded agreeing, "Sounds good! We're in!" They said together.

Tai pulled out the locket and felt his hands trembling.

(Tai's voice narrating.)

_'Do you know how hard it was to try to turn that dial?! All the pressure was on me! And we only had one charge left! If I entered the time incorrectly, I-I would have been..game...over..'_

He wen't back 1 hour and 49 minutes. To insure that they can save two people in time. "Alright... This..should do it!" He said grunting and pushed in the knob.

They all wen't inside a bubble and once more in between the worlds, where the digital world is created.

They all fell by the campsite once more, and Tai quickly stood up helping up Sora.

Sora and Tai both looked at the rookie's.

"It's time to digivolvee!" Sora and Tai both held out their digivices.

"**Agumon.**.. Warp digivolve tooooo... **WarGreymon..!**"

"**Biyomon**... Digivolve tooo...**Birdramon!"**

"Alright Tai, get ready to stop Matt." Sora said nodding.

Tai nodded, "You two stay hidden, okay?"

The two digimon nodded, Birdramon flew up to the sky patrolling. And Wargreymon hid behind trees.

Tai and Sora hid behind another tree waiting for Matt to show up. "We can't run into our old selves." Sora said worried.

"Right, that would be wrong. And we could alter something."

Tai got down lower when he saw him and Sora together. "There we are." Tai said.

Sora looked, "Yeah.. Soon enough Matt will show up. But.. i'm still confused."

"What?" Tai asked her.

"This pair of us.. we never saw this copy of us... And we never saw this us.. save the day. How can that be?"

Tai felt his brain explode, why does time travel have to be so confusing?

"M-maybe, well, maybe that us was in a different time fra

me?" Tai said still confused.

Sora nodded, "Lets hope that's right." She looked ahead to see Kari and T.K together.

Tai moved in the wrong direction and the old copy of Tai caught a glimpse of him. He gasped and looked away. Sora looked at Tai and gulped.

Finally now Matt showed up, he jumped out at T.K punching him.

"NOOOW!" Tai shouted, he jumped out and Wargreymon jumped over the tree's to fall in front of their path.

"Matt, stop it now!" Tai shouted.

Kari smiled, "Tai!"

Tai jumped at Matt and quickly removed his knife throwing it aside.

Kari ran towards T.K pulling him closer. "T.K! Oh, T.K, are you okay?"

Sora looked at where the old them where, and they disappeared.

Angemon stood aside, and Wargreymon looked at Blackgarurumon.

"Stay away from him. And leave now!" Wargreymon shouted.

"NEVER!" Blackgarurumon shouted.

Matt struggled and pulled out his digivice, "NOW!"

"**BlackGarurumon...**warp digivolve tooooo... **BlackmMetalGarurumon!"**

Wargreymon growled, "**Terra Force!" "Metal Howling!" **

"NYAAAHHH!" Tai punched Matt, Matt gasped.

Sora whistle a high pitch whistle and Birdramon flew down swooping and blasting BlackmMetalGarurumon. "**Meteor Wing!" **

Kari and T.K saw Joe and Izzy running. "Izzy! Joe!"

Tentomon and Gomamon gasped. "What's going on here?!" Tentomon gasped.

Izzy saw Tai and Matt rolling on the ground dust flying everywhere.

Tai was ontop of Matt and slammed his head on the ground, "Stop this Matt!"

Matt rolled Tai over so he now he was on top of Tai, he slammed his head down. "Not until I get revenge!"

Birdramon flew by and slammed in the forest knocking down many trees.

"Birdramon!" Sora cried out.

Tai gasped and looked at Wargreymon who struggled. "B-but... how?"

"I'm more powerful than you Tai." Matt yelled.

Matt go to his feet and lifted Tai up by his shirt so his feet were above the ground. "B-but, Matt. Don't b-betray us. Don't betray me.. We're friends! Not enemies!"

Matt squinted, "I'm afraid I have no choice Tai!" Matt raised his fist while holding onto Tai who flinched.

Sora screamed, "TAIII! BIRDRAMON HELP!"

"**Birdramon **digivolve tooooo... **Garudamon!"**

Garudamon flew fast and slammed into BlackmMetalGarurumon punching him.

Wargreymon stood up quickly from BlackmMetalGarurumon pinning him down. "Lets work together!" Wargreymon shouted at Garudamon.

Tai smiled and felt a spark of hope, "AH!" He pushed Matt and Matt slammed flat on his back. He gasped for breath and coughed.

Sora smiled and ran over to Tai, "T-tai! Biyomon, s-she" "I know!" He said happily.

Izzy saw Mimi running towards him, "IZZY!" She screamed happily but also crying. His eyes widened "WHA-" She jumped on top of him and was hugging onto him. "M-mimi! W-what are you doing?!"

Matt stood up and moved his cape, "You know you have no chances Tai!"

Sora looked at Tai who frowned and was looking down. "I have no chances against you by myself.. But, I have something that you gave up. I have friends, I have friendship!"

"**Tentomon** digivolve to... **Kabuterimon!"**

"**Gomamon **digivolve to...**Ikkakumon!"**

**"Salamon** digivolve to...**Gatomon!" **

"**Palmon **digivolve to... **Togemon!"**

All the digimon was behind Tai, and everyone walked closer to Matt and BlackmMetalGarurumon.

Tai stared angrily at Matt, "So, what will it be Matt?"

Matt stared at him with his black eyes, he was backing away now. "T-that's, not fair.. Stop this!"

Sora frowned and everyone stood in a row with the champion, mega, and ultimate digimon in the back.

"We'll save you soon enough Matt. For now, you have to realize this isn't you." Tai said walking forward.

Matt swung his hand, "Never! This is me! I've always been like this."

T.K stepped forward, "No.. it's not. I know you, you're not betrayal. You're our friend. My brother."

Matt growled and he jumped on BlackmMetalGarurumon. "When we meet again. I want it a one on one match, Tai Kamiya! At the castle. Don't be late.."

BlackmMetalGarurumon swooped away running fast into the forest with Matt sitting on him.

Everyone watched him run away on BlackmMetalGarurumon, Tai sighed and looked at Izzy.

"I'm on it." Izzy replied.

Tai looked at Sora who smiled, she pulled out her crest necklace that had the heart shaped crest that glowed.

"I'm proud of you Sor." Tai hugged her, and Sora wrapped her arms around his back. "Me too.. I finally have my crest."

Joe high-fived T.K, and Kari hugged onto T.K. "I'm so glad you're okay." T.K smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you are too."

Joe sighed with relief, "Thank god nothing bad happened. And no one died. Oh boy that would be horrible." He pushed on the bridge of his glasses.

Sora and Tai both looked at each-other and chuckled. "Right Joe, thank goodness nothing happened."

Sora winked at Tai who laughed, he wiped his forehead from the sweat and he dug inside his pocket for the locket.  
But it wasn't there anymore, he pulled out his pockets and it was missing.

Tai looked up to the sky and smirked, "Thanks Gennai. For the extra help." He smiled, as a butterfly flew past him and into the bright lit sun.

* * *

**Author's last comments! **

****Well, here it is! I told you I would upload chapter 12 fast. I enjoyed writing this, and yes I know there is a lot of 'Feels' going around here.

And YES I know, Tai and Sora. They still haven't gotten that perfect kiss yet. I apologize for making you get anxious when their about to kiss. It's just my way for you to crave more to see when they finally get that perfect moment.

Anyways I hoped this chapter didn't confuse you to much, and if it did. Just message me for clarification.

Review if you wish, and enjoy!

Chapter 13 will be uploaded next weekend!


	13. Center of the ring

**Comments!**

I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. I just want to thank those of you who review, and still keep up with the story. I appreciate everyone of you! And this chapter is all dedicated to you guys.

* * *

"Your not going are you?" Sora asked Tai holding onto his shoulder. The wind blew a light breeze, and the ruffle of leaves spun around on the rocky surface.

Tai looked at everyone and sighed, they all looked at him with their champion digimon, staring only at Tai himself.

"I have to..go. I need to save Matt." He looked at Sora and she nodded understandingly.

Sora opened her mouth, but Tai knew exactly what she was going to say.

"But, I have to go alone."

Sora frowned, taken aback by his words, she lowered her hand from his shoulder and stepped back with everyone else staring at him. Everyone only stared him down with their eyes. Tai felt like they were going against him, he shook his head and beckoned Wargreymon over, who walking over slowly de-digivolved into Agumon.

Kari stepped forward, making T.K's hand on her should fall. "K-Kari.." T.K said weakly.

Kari looked to the ground and slightly shook from the light breeze, Gatomon at her side staring only at Tai.

"If your going, I am also." Kari looked up at Tai determined and eyes sparkling.

Tai's mouthed opened, and T.K walked forward nodding at Tai. "Me too."

"Me three." Izzy said standing beside T.K smirking.

Sora walked forward, and looked at Tai grinning. She winked and giggled.

Joe stepped forward also standing with the rest of the crowd. With a de-digivolved Gomamon.

Everyone waited for another pair of footsteps and looked behind them at Mimi who shivered and looked away.

"I don't want to go!" Mimi whined.

Sora folded her arms, "Mim, come on. We can all work together and stop this."

Mimi shook her head, and Palmon walked forward to everyone else. Mimi's eyes widened, "P-Palmon..?"

Palmon folded her leafy arms and shook her head, "I waited for you for a very long time Mimi, to help save the digital world. I wanted you to show team work, everyone of my digi friends did. We fight together Mimi, and we help each-other. Don't be so selfish."

Mimi's face grew, hotter, and hotter.. To the tips of her finger's she started to go red to the top of her face.

"I'M NOT BEING SELF-" Her mouth was opened wide for a few seconds, she closed her mouth and looked off in the distance somewhere. She looked at everyone of her friends that starred at her, only waiting for her to yell once more.

Mimi looked down, "Oh, i'm so sorry!" She covered her face, "I am selfish. I am, I shouldn't be a baby anymore, I know I don't like fighting, but we need to save one of our friends. I know you guys would do the same for me if I were in trouble."

She looked up and smiled eyes watered at her friends, who's expression were completely aghast.

"Please, forgive me.. To the bottom of my heart."

Mimi's chest shown a bright green and she looked down at it. Everyone gasped, staring at Mimi. Who's necklace grew forward and something slid into it.

Mimi gasped covering her mouth and looked at everyone who smiled. "M-my crest!"

Palmon ran forward and hugged Mimi crying, "Oh Mimi I forgive you!" She blew into Mimi's skirt, a loud honking sound.

Tai smiled and held out his hand to Mimi, "Than join us Mimi."

Mimi smiled and nodded eyes glossy, she took Tai's hand and walked forward with the rest of the gang.

Everyone patted Mimi's back and hugged her, "Great job Mimi! I knew you could get your crest." Sora said happily.

Tai stood forward with Agumon and looked at him, "Looks like it's time for me to face my best-friend now."

Agumon nodded, "I'll be standing with you, and fighting strong!"

Tai turned to everyone, "Lets go save Matt!"

"Woohoo!" Everyone cheered punching their fists in the air and running off to the castle where Ken sat with Matt.

* * *

Matt paced the room BlackGabumon sitting on the ground with Wormmon watching Matt become anxious.

Ken had his leg crossed, and finger tips together looked at his hands as Matt paced the room.

"Patience my friend, revenge does not come cheap. We must work for it." Ken said calmly to the angered Matt.

Matt stopped walking and looked at Ken eye brow twitching, "I threatened him, is he to babyish to come and face me myself. We.. must send out an evil digimon!"

Ken smirked, "I have just the digimon." he stood up slowly walking towards a safe box and spinning to the correct combination.

Matt walked over, and the digimon slowly came over too.

"Ken, might I ask you what you're doing?" He asked worried.

Ken smirked, pulling out a bag, "I managed to catch these.. six of them atleast. Without them their digimon's cannot go to ultimate."

Matt smiled, "Their crests..?"

Ken sighed rolling his eyes, "Of course you idiot." He bonked Matt on the head.

"Ow!" Matt rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

Ken poured them onto his hand and gasped, his eye twitching.

"Wormmon, where are all the crests..?"

Wormmon looked up at Ken, "I don't understand Ken."

Ken kicked Wormmon, "It's EMPEROR!" He kicked him again, "WHERE ARE THEY?! THERE'S ONLY FOUR HERE!"

Matt looked at the crests that sat on the table as Ken abused Wormmom, "Could it, be possible for the crests to disappear..? And go to their rightful owner."

Ken gasped running over grabbing the crests, "Yes, yes, of course. Which means those little brats managed to snag on them!"

Matt laughed, "Don't worry, I can get them back just as easy."

BlackGabumon walked over to Matt,

"Lets go, I have a battle to get to." Matt said leaving with BlackGabumon.

Ken grinned and walked over to his big monitor, he started punching in some numbers.

Wormmon grunted sitting up and managed to get to Ken. "Ken what now?"

Ken scrunched up his face and slammed the desk. "Emperor..." He said angry.

"And do you think i'm going to make that petty Matt have all the fun? I've been sitting here waiting for him to do something good, and he keeps deceiving me. I'm going to create a digimon that'll be impossible to destroy with them and their non-crest friends."

Wormmon shuttered, "And who might that be K-, I mean Emperor?"

Ken laughed and clicked the enter button dramatically, "Cherubimon."

Wormmon shivered, "Oh no."

Where the bag full of the four crests was supposed to be was missing, and Ken took off with a swipe of his cape to go and tag along with Matt.

* * *

"What can you tell me about it Izzy?" Tai asked his knowledgeable friend.

Izzy was walking supporting his laptop with a hand placed underneath it, and one above typing. "It seems as if, when you wen't back in time to stop yourself from pushing T.K, the virus was still killed no matter what. Just like how you still had your crest in that time frame."

Tai placed a hand over his mouth, "Hmm, I had time travel it still confuses me." He said with a puff of air.

Mimi smiled and admired her crest which neatly rested on her chest. "Oh, i'm so happy I have my crest!"

Kari smiled and nodded at her, "Hey Palmon, you can finally digivolve to Lillymon!"

Palmon smiled and started giggling, "I can just feel the strength!"

Sora looked down at her crest that was bestowed with the crest of love. She sighed to herself and smiled. '_I guess that means.. I. love Tai..'_

She looked up at the sky and saw something, she gasped seeing it was falling right for her. She stopped in her tracks and screamed. "TAI, HELP!"

Tai whipped around, "SORA!"

Joe gasped, seeing as he was the one closer to Sora he jumped at her pushing her away.

An electric cage slammed over Joe who yelped in pain. "AH!" Joe yelled as he got zapped.

Gomamon gasped, "Joe!"

"Lets play, just a little game." Something shouted.

Tai balled up his fists and growled looking around, "Show yourself!"

T.K gasped loudly and was walking back and he bumped into something, he screamed as it held onto him. "Nyah!"

He pushed it's wooden arms away and jumped back seeing his old enemy.

"Puppetmon, what are you doing here?!" T.K shouted angry.

Puppetmon smirked back flipping into a tree leaning on the trunk. "Hm, well. You see I got a little bored when you all were gone. But now that you're here let's play! I remember when me and you played T.K. Don't you remember?"

T.K growled and hi fists were shaking, "How could I forget? That was the day I beat you!"

Puppetmon smirked, "Not for loooonng!" He flipped out of the tree, and held a bottle in front of him spraying it all over the digidestined and digimon.

They all grew drowsy and fell to the floor with a thud, sleeping.

Puppetmon smiled and laughed loudly, "This'll be super fun!"

* * *

"Uh.." Tai awoke groaning, he was high at the top of a wooden platform. Swings infront of him, hung from the top of the colorful tent.

He gasped almost falling, he flailed his arms and caught his balance. Tai hugged onto the little wooden platform and he was breathing heavily.

He looked at the other side and saw Sora, in a bathing suite she saw Tai and gasped. "Tai! What are we doing here? Where are we?"

Tai looked around realizing where they just were, "W-were.. In a circus tent."

Puppetmon giggled, "That's riight!" He said naggingly, flipping standing in front of the center of the ring. A light shown on Puppetmon and he nodded.

"You have to obey, or i'm gonna have to kill you. You need to put on a show for all the digimon lining up outside! If you don't I'm gonna have something bad in store for you." He said with a little wink.

Mimi screamed, "I'll never obey you!" Tai looked around but he couldn't see anything, it was all pitch black. The only thing you could see was Puppetmon now.

He couldn't even see Sora, Puppetmon shook his finger and laughed, "Nuh, uh, uh. You will obey."

He stepped outside the tent and digimon started to pile in, even their own digimon!

Tai gasped, "Agumon! Come help me!" but Agumon only laughed, sitting down. His eyes were all swirly. Tai frowned, "Agumon! Listen to me!"

Agumon clapped his hands as Puppetmon took center stage once more.

Tai frowned saying to himself quietly, "Why won't you.. listen to me..?"

Puppetmon bowed as the claps filled the tent, "Now! I have special performances done by the digidestined! First! We have the acrobats!"

A light shown on Tai and Sora, Tai looked around confused and he saw Sora staring at him scared.

"Than! We have the wheel of torture"

The light moved from Tai and Sora, to a while spinning with Izzy on it.

"Izzy!" Mimi screamed.

Puppetmon said in a whisper walking over to Izzy, "But, the wheel of torture, we get an audience to use.. KNIVES!"

Puppetmon held out 3 knives and threw them at Izzy,

"AHH!" Izzy screamed as they flew towards him.

The light disappeared from Izzy so you don't know whether or not he got hit by one of the knives. Assuming he did because he screamed in pain.

The crowd Oood, as Puppetmon threw them.

He bowed down and smiled, "Now! We have the Tight-roping!"

The light appeared on Mimi in a tutu, she shivered and waved stupidly at the crowd as they clapped. She had her umbrella with her and she gulped.

"Fire Dancing!"

The light appeared on a fearful Joe, he looked around and at the sticks he held that soon enough were going to be on fire.

Tai noticed that their could be no way anyone could get away, Joe's feet were chained to the ground, so at a certain point it wouldn't be able to walk anymore. Mimi had no ladder or net to get down, neither did him and Sora.

Izzy..well... he was being spun to a wheel. I think that says enough.

"The lion tamer, and the lion!"

A light appeared over Kari in a suite with a whip, she was looking around and another light was over T.K dressed in a lions suit. He had a collar around his neck that was clearly a zapping collar.

"T.K!" Kari screamed, Tai shouted at Kari, "Kari!"

Kari looked up at Tai now that the room started to get some lights, her eyes grew wider.

"Now! We are going to start of with the Fire Dancer!"

Joe gasped and was nervous, he started to sweat as Puppetmon walked over to Joe lighting up the sticks.

Joe yelled standing on the tips of his toes jumping from side to side. "Oh, god!"

Puppetmon frowned angry, "Start dancing!"

Tai shouted at Joe, "Joe! Listen to him!"

Joe looked around, "I can't juggle! Or Dance! Fire is bad! Is not safe to play with!"

Puppetmon pulled out a remove, "Well then, looks like we'll have to do it the hard way."

He clicked a button and started the moving the controler, Joe was dancing and spinning the double sticks.

Joe was yelling the whole time, doing back flips and jumping off stuff.

Tai gasped looking at Puppetmon, than to Joe. "H-he's... controlling him!"

Joe stopped moving and was balancing the stick on the tip of his tongue. He had the other stick and was spinning it.

He flicked his tongue up catching the stick and placing it on his tongue making each flame go out. Joe bowed on his own and was out of breath.

Puppetmon laughed and nodded, "It was great wasn't it?!"

The crowd screamed louder and Puppetmon cheered. "Now it's time for, Tight-roping!"

Mimi gasped as the light was on her, Puppetmon held up the device and started moving Mimi.

Mimi opened up her umbrella and started walking on the thin string.

Kari stood watching frightened, but she looked at the device, '_If only I can grab that. But, I can't do it without him noticing. M-maybe I could..' _

She looked around and saw Mimi fall screaming, but Mimi stopped herself from falling by using the hook of the umbrella. She held on for dear life, and was gasping. "N-no! I don't want to do it anymore."

Puppetmon chuckled, "Oopsie." he started pressing buttons on the device and Mimi flipped and fell back on the string.

Mimi was screaming the whole way holding out the umbrella.

Kari slowly walked to the back of the wheel where Izzy was. "Pst, Izzy!"

Izzy looked around, "Kari?"

Kari covered his mouth, "We need to stop this. Are you hurt?"

Izzy nodded, "I agree, the device I think it controls us, I believe we all have chips on the back of our neck, and the digimon. Which is how he's hypnotizing them. And I was just hit in the shoulder. I think I might be bleeding. "

Kari nodded and felt on the back of her head, she felt a chip. She tried pulling it out but she gasped in pain. "I-Izzy it's rooted into my neck."

Izzy sighed "I was afraid so, just find a way to take it out. In the mean time could you unlock me here."

Kari nodded and used one of the knives unlocking Izzy's metal bars, Izzy fell on his feet and rubbed his wrists. "Thanks."

Kari smiled, she stuffed the knife into her pant leg and pointed at Izzy. "Go hide and find a way to get Joe free, I'll light up your way and be a distraction." She said smiling.

Izzy nodded and ran off into the darkness.

Kari ran back into her position, Mimi was done and it was her and T.K's turn.

T.K shivered and was forced on all fours, "Kari go easy on me. Kay?"

Kari nodded and looked around seeing Mimi jump into Joe's and Izzy's hands. They caught her and slowly walked off.

Kari cleared her throat holding onto the whip, Puppetmon held up the control and moved T.K, Kari felt herself trying to be controlled, and she started moving on her own.

"Nyah!" She whipped at T.K who screamed, "Kari!"

Kari gasped, "I can stop it T.K!" The hoop lit with flames and Kari gasped seeing T.K standing in front of it.

"T.K!"

T.K jumped through the hoop and made it without burning.

Kari sighed with relief but when Puppetmon tried to move her Kari forced herself to stay in the same spot.

Puppetmon scrunched up his face and walked over, "Keep moving!"

Kari shook her head, Puppetmon growled and picked up a knife from the ground. Kari turned her body so she back faced Puppetmon.

The knife wen't flying towards her neck and slashed the chip. It only damaged the chip and not Kari's neck.

There were screams from everyone and the audience. Kari looked at Puppetmon who gulped.

"How come you didn't?!"

Kari smiled and held up her whip, "HEYAH!" She whipped at Puppetmon.

Puppetmon back flipped onto the wire and looked at Kari who swung the whip once more. "Stop it! I'm the ring master not you!"

Kari smiled, "You may be the ring master, but i'm the tamer!"

She swung the whip at Puppetmon but he made T.K attack.

T.K jumped on Kari and held her to the ground, "Kari I'm sorry I can't stop it!"

Kari grunted as T.K used the whip to rap around her neck. "T-T.K! fight it!"

Kari lifted up her pant leg, and pulled out the knife, she held it behind T.K and stabbed him in the neck breaking the chip.

T.K's arms grew weak and he pulled of the whip from Kari's neck. "I'm sorry!" He said hugging her as she caught her breath.

Puppetmon whimpered, "Hey! That's not fair!"

T.K stood up, and looked at Puppetmon, "Whoops, looks like you're about to loose again Puppetmon."

Puppetmon started to click the buttons but everyone else who stood behind T.K and Kari they didn't seem to attack.

Puppetmon felt a light bulb click on and he smiled, "Ah ha!"

He clicked a button and all the digimon from the stands stood up started walking towards the digidestined.

"Uh oh.." They all said standing in a circle back to back watching the digimon come after them walking like zombies.

Kari saw two ropes above them and had an idea. "Tai boost me! And T.K grab onto the rope!"

She jumped on Tai's hands and Tai threw her up in the air, she caught one of the ropes, and T.K jumped up from Tai's hand holding onto the other.

"What are you doing?! Help us!" Mimi whined.

T.K knew exactly what Kari was doing. He nodded and swung on the rope spinning around the each digimon. Kari did the same but was knotting them by going through each rope.

T.K swung into the middle of the gang and so did Kari they each pulled onto the string and all the digimon were pulled into the air and fastened by the rope.

Tai smiled and Mimi cheered, he patted Kari's shoulder, "Great job, Kari."

Kari smiled at her brother and Mimi shouted, "He's getting away!"

Tai gasped and they all raced after Puppetmon, Tai jumped on him and the remote flew forward. Tai and Puppetmon both gasped looking at it.

At the same time they lunged for it but T.K jumped in front of it and had his foot on the device.

Puppetmon gasped "No!"

T.K smirked, "Looks like I won this game again Puppetmon."

T.K stepped on the device and it shattered into pieces. All the digimon's eyes turned normal again and the remaining chips in their necks fell to the floor.

Tai lifted up Puppetmon and held him so he couldn't get away. "We just beat your bonny ass!" Tai said cockily.

* * *

"I'm so happy you were able to save us!" Tentomon said happily and hugged Izzy affectionately.

Izzy chuckled, "No problem Tento, anything for you."

"And are you okay?!" Tentomon shouted worried he examined Izzy's bloody shoulder and Izzy nodded.

"I'm fine." Izzy replied calmly.

Joe gasped running over to Izzy, "No you're not! I can help here." He pulled out his medicine bag, from who knows where. And started to bandage Izzy's shoulder up.

Palmon hugged Mimi, "Thanks for saving me!"

"Oh puh-lease. I didn't these to gentlemen did!" She said walking over to Izzy and Joe.

"Thanks for saving me boys." She said sensually and kissed them both on the cheek.

Izzy and Joe burnt up in the face and smiled at Mimi. "No problem." They said together hopelessly in love, and fell over embarrassed.

Sora walked past those three and past T.K and Kari.

"You were really brave T.K." Patamon said.

"He sure was." Kari said smiling at T.K.

T.K smiled, "So were you, don't forget." T.K held onto Kari's hand and she blushed.

"You saved me, both ways any boy could save a girl." Kari said blushing.

T.K's face turned insta-red and Kari kissed him on the cheek.

Biyomon followed Sora as she exited the tent and stood beside Tai. Sora cleared her throat and Tai turned around looking at her. "Oh, hey Sora."

Agumon looked at Tai than frowned. "Something wrong..?" Sora asked concerned.

Tai folded his arms, "Well, you see. The digimon out here seem more intelligent. And powerful, i'm worried about what else is in store for us."

Sora looked at Tai from the side and the wind blew dramatically.

"Tai, we've faced worse. And we're more experienced than ever."

Tai sighed, "No we haven't faced worse. It was worse at that time, things are becoming more un-readable and strong. We have all that we experienced before thrown all at us at once. And it's different stuff, I haven't been a leader in forever. I don't think I'm good at playing that part."

Sora's mouth grew wider, "Your the best leader we could all ask for. We're safe because of your skills."

"Yeah but I'm never quit there when someone's in danger from the start. I can never prevent it!"

Sora looked down, "What do you mean?"

"You."

"Huh?" Sora looked up at Tai confused. "What.. do.. you mean?"

Tai looked away, "I was to slow to try to push you out of the way from that cage."

"But I still didn't get hurt, Joe saved me."

"And that's what I mean. I couldn't be that person. I always want to be there when your in trouble, and when you're going to fall."

Sora's eyes watered and she wiped the tear away that fell from her cheek. "It's really sweet, Tai, really. But you're always there, at least not from the beginning to prevent it. But you're there in the end." Sora wrapped her arms around Tai and hugged his back.

Tai looked up and smiled as Sora hugged him. "I'll always be there in the end."

Sora turned Tai around and she smiled, leaning forward and pecking his cheek softly.

"We need to get going. We have a Matt to save." She said warmly.

Tai nodded and looked out at the castle, as Sora and the digimon entered the tent to relay the news on the plan.

Tai lifted up his hand and looked down at it. It started to static and it wen't see through for a moment.

He gasped and looked up at the sunset. What was going on?

* * *

**Author's last comments! **

Hey everyone! I just want to thank you all for reading this chapter. I wanted something fun and exciting to happen.

So making it the circus fun was a great way for everyone to enjoy it, without to much rushing. I don't want the story to end that quickly, so IF YOU HAVE OTHER IDEA'S YOU WANT TO SEE REVIEW AND TELL ME!

I'll be gladly to get your guy's opinions, because I want to satisfy you all.

Now! What does that mean for Tai?! His hand is all static, and see through. What do you think that means?

You'll have to find out when I upload Chapter 14 NEXT WEEKEND!

Don't forget! Stay UPDATED!  and follow my tumblr for the newest posts on stories.


	14. A Narrow Escape

His eyes shown a dark shade of grey, turning black. He sat jostling on his black digimon, the sound of his legs forcefully working and pumping.

BlackGarurumon slid on the sandy ground and stopped abruptly and was breathing heavily. The moon finally shown, and forced it's way into the sky from the sun.

Matt eyed the empty arena, angry, and timid. He jumped off his partner and walked sliding his feet on the rocky surface, to look around. He growled looking at BlackGarurumon. "He should be here by now."

Ken quietly crept around the corner with Wormmon and sat pleasantly on the stands. "Careful Matt, we shouldn't search for fights, or evil. Evil finds us." he said in a eerie tone.

Matt balled up his fists and kicked a rock screaming. "AH!" he was breathing heavily and sweat trickled off his forehead. He gasped quietly and looked up smirking.

He crossed his arms feeling a sudden light of victory and raised his eye brow at his opponent. "I thought you never would have came." He paced the arena grounds and smiled. "Considering I am the greatest fighter, I felt you were to intimidated by my excellence and fame."

Matt swung his head, and stopped walking, looking at Tai who stood silently, with the wind blowing making his hair move. He looked angry.

"And what do you know, your alone. Can't rely on those fools to back you up can you?" Matt said laughing.

Tai smirked and Matt's forehead grew with more sweat. "Wrong."

Everyone appeared from behind Tai and stood at his side anxious, and courageous.

Matt's face fell and he growled, "1 against 7? Heh, you'll need to bring more in order to defeat me."

Tai lifted his chin with pride, "They didn't come to help me, no, this battle will be fair and square."

Matt shrugged, "Eh, I couldn't care less, them or not. I'll still beat you." He winked and looked at his digimon who nodded.

Tai placed his hand up and the other's silently walked in the night sky to the bleachers.

Ken frowned, '_I don't understand why Matt has to play this dumb dual, but this way it'll give me time to complete my process for Tai. HAHA, implanting that chip in him when he was last at my castle is a perfect way for the team to go down. And with this remote device, i'll be able to make Tai Kamiya, the brother of Kari. Disappear. Forever.' _

Ken pulled out a remote and smirked, "Thanks to Cherubimon, this plan will finally be a success. And the world will be mine." He said to himself.

Matt stood beside BlackGarurumon, and Tai stood beside Greymon.

"Ready"

"Set"

"..."

The air seemed to get chilly and everyone worried. The battle field was starting to thicken with fog, and mist. Everyone was anxious and Tai's heart beat slowly. '_I'm ready, i'm ready to fight.'_

"GO!"

Matt's idea of a great attack was getting BlackGarurumon to quickly digivolve and attack.

"**BlackGarurumon** warp digivolve tooo... **BlackMetalGarurumon!**"

**"Metal Howling!" **BlackMetalGarurumon quickly shot at the astounded Greymon.

"AH!" Greymon whimpered and flew back with such a force.

"GREYMON!" Tai shouted but Mat lunged for him.

Sora stood up and gasped, "C'mon Tai!"

Ken was stupidly looking at his remote that he didn't notice Izzy and T.K, with their digimon slide off the bleachers and take off for the castle.

"Um, Ken." Wormmon said worried.

"Shut up! And it's emperor!" Ken shouted angry.

Wormmon sighed and looked down. "Okay Ken."

Ken growled and squinted his eyes. "For the last time! It's emperor you idiot!"

* * *

Izzy and T.K raced inside the castle and panted, "Right, we made it." Izzy said smiling with Tentomon.

"Okay so what do we do now?" T.K asked looking around.

Izzy pulled out his PiBook and frowned, "We need to find the lab. Maybe we can find a remedy for Matt."

T.K nodded, "Right." he looked around and scratched his head.

"It's so big, where do we start?" Patamon asked confused.

Izzy chuckled, "Don't worry, I've got a map we can look at." He said winking and pulling it up.

"Hm, alright my guess is it's down here.." He pointed to the east wing.

"A little far ahead and we should reach it." Izzy said nodding.

T.K smiled, "Great! Lets go help my brother." He pulled onto Izzy's hand and ran off.

"Wait Izzy!" Tentomon shouted flying quickly down the hall.

"T.K!" Patamon gasped swooping down onto T.K's head.

A door at the end of the shadowy hall bestowed in front of them dark and gentle.

Izzy gulped and looked down at his map on his PiBook, "This is it."

T.K gasped and sweat dripped from his head, "I-it looks, scary."

Izzy looked at T.K who was shocked and perched white. "T.K, are you okay?"

T.K's lip quivered and his eyes widened staring at the dark door, that in his mind grew bigger and bigger and bigger. Until it was ginormous.

Patamon shivered and his big blue eyes watered. "T.K! Please speak to me!"

Izzy looked at the door than to T.K who's face became pale. "T.K, talk to me buddy!"

Though, through T.K's eyes he was being surrounded by darkness and he gasped looking around. The darkness started to crawl upon him, onto his legs and up to his face. He was breathing heavy, "N-no, no! KARIIII!"

T.K's eyes opened wide and he gasped coughing, he looked around quickly to see Izzy staring at him with the two digimon scared.

"W-what, there was darkness surrounding me, it was trying to take me away." T.K looked at Izzy who's face scrunched up and he eyes T.K worried.

"Have you ever felt that before T.K?" Izzy asked seriously.

T.K rubbed his neck and thought for a moment, he felt his breath tremble and he gasped looking up. "Cherubimon."

* * *

Matt flung across the yard and slammed on the ground, bleeding, with open cuts as blood oozed from the gashes.

Matt trembled and grunted standing to his feet. Tai looked just as reckless as him, he held onto his arm and smiled groaning.

WarGreymon fought with BlackMetalGarurumon, WarGreymon was going easy on him. The one thing Tai, and WarGreymon weren't trying to do was kill Matt and BlackMetalGarurumon. Even though they wanted to kill them.

He was still there friend and they need to save Matt from the darkness. They need to save Ken.

Matt swung a punch at Tai who dodged it. "AH!" He gasped clutching his heart and breathed heavily.

Tai sighed and stood still watching Matt react so violently. "Matt, this isn't right. We're your friends."

Matt looked up angry, "I have no friends. GAH!" He swung his leg at Tai who just caught it.

Tai grunted and struggled holding onto Matt's leg, "B-but Matt, this isn't right. AHH!" Matt spun, and Tai swung flying across the field and sliding his face onto the stony ground.

"You like right there, your face really suits the ground." Matt said walking over to Tai smirking.

Tai lifted up the top of his body struggling and got onto his knees and grunted, "Don't do this Matt."

Matt placed his foot on top of Tai's head and pushed his foot slowly down, so Tai's head bowed. "Bow to me!"

"NEVER!" Tai shouted.

WarGreymon flew past Tai and slammed onto the ground in front of him, "WarGreymon!"

Matt laughed. "Give in Tai! You're weak..."

Ken watched as Matt played with Tai, he looked over at the other's and saw Sora stand up worried.

Joe only sat her back down shaking his head, "This is a battle between them. We can't interfere."

Ken smiled, '_Stupid peasants, they don't know what's coming do they?'_

* * *

Izzy gasped, "I-I remember being trapped in a world going back in time. I was a teen, and than a baby. That's right, Wizardmon said something about him. This is bad."

T.K nodded, "I remember everything always going black, and I felt like all hope was lost. Is that Ken's master plan?"

Izzy's lip quivered, "I didn't think Windigomon actually game back. Do you think Ken's been aiding him. Lets find out. We may find answer's through this door. Tai also told us to hurry up."

T.K nodded and the two digimon nodded, "Lets go." T.K said with a confidence tone in his voice. '_Even though i'm scared of my path darkening I can't show Izzy that.'_

Izzy opened the door and a lab stood behind it. Izzy gasped and saw the chemicals boiling and books opened. "Take a look around to see if there's anything interesting you see."

Tentomon saluted, "Yes sir!" He flew off and looked at everything.

T.K's shoes echoed through the room and he ran his finger's across a dusty book. "Hmm."

Izzy looked at the chains hung from the ceiling and looked at a chemical that boiled acid green. He heard something splat on the ground and he slowly stepped over to a small puddle.

Izzy crouched and could barely see of the puddle, he examined it. "Hm.."

He extended his finger and placed his finger onto it. Smelling it he gasped, rubbing his index finger and thumb together. "Blood.."

Izzy slowly looked up and saw nothing but darkness, he tilted his head but yellow eyes opened and stared at him.

"AHH!" Izzy jumped back, chemicals falling, and beaker's breaking.

"Izzy?! What's wrong?!" T.K shouted running towards him.

Izzy sat back leaning on the desk gasping, he squeezed onto his shirt scared and shocked. "I-I.. I just yellow eyes stare at me from above."

T.K looked at Izzy who seemed paler than ever. T.K stood up from crouching and looked up above, nothing was there.

"There's nothing there Izzy." T.K said worried for his friend. Was Izzy also experiencing the same thing T.K did just outside the lab door?

Izzy looked at his fingers, "No blood."

"Huh?" T.K asked worried.

Izzy looked on the ground where the puddle of blood was supposed to be, that wasn't there. "There was blood on the ground. But it's not there anymore."

Tentomon frowned, "Izzy are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine." Izzy said short to the point and stood up walking off.

T.K bit on the bottom of his lip, "What's wrong with him?"

Patamon shrugged, "He's been acting a little weird now."

T.K looked out the window and the only, lonely, cloud finally moved away from blocking the full moon.

T.K sighed and walked past the chemical desk that held broken beaker's and cup now. The liquid from one of them dripped where Izzy did sit, it was splattered all over the floor dropping a purple liquid.

The bottle read, 'Loup Garou'

T.K caught up to Izzy who stood looking at a book on the desk, it had a picture of a sketched man with his arms held out wide and next to it a wolf like man.

The title was 'Loup Garou' T.K watched the back of Izzy's head as it tilted.

T.K stepped back a little as Izzy growled. "Izzy..?"

Tentomon shivered, "Izzy, you're acting weird!"

T.K hit a desk and looked at the bottle that pricked him on the finger. "Huh?"

He read the bottle, "Loup Garou?" He saw the liquid fall to the floor.

"UH!" Izzy screamed in a deep voice.

T.K gasped looking up only seeing darkness, he could feel his heart beating fast, and his breath shaking.

T.K heard panting and whimpering. '_What does that mean? Loup Garou? Oh gosh, wait.._'

His eyes widened and he looked at the full moon, "WAREWOLF!"

"AHOOOOOO!" Izzy howled.

* * *

The air grew colder and the battlefield was silent, Tai panted and held his side trying to stop the bleeding from a scratch.

Matt smirked and lifted his head high, "Give up yet?"

Tai eyed him, "Never." he lunged at Matt once more.

Sora stood up, "I'm sick of this! ENOUGH!" She screamed voice echoing through the night sky.

Kari and Mimi looked up at her shocked, "Sora.."

Everyone stopped and hesitated from Sora's clear tone in her voice.

"Matt! Enough, Tai stop it! We need to work together, not fight. Matt fight the virus you can do it."

Matt's black eyes narrowed looking at Sora, He pushed Tai to the ground and slowly walked over to Sora, stomping his angry feet along the way.

Sora trembled and stepped back, "Matt, enough."

Matt walked faster to her, and Sora's heart pounded. '_I'm scared, stop it Matt. No, I don't want you to hurt me.'_

Tai frowned, "HEY! Stop! Get away from her!"

Sora fell over a branch and slammed her head onto the grass, grunting.

Matt stood above her, he held onto her throat and hoisted her off the ground holding her by the neck. "Shut up, pathetic girl. You will bow down to me."

Sora choked and coughed, "M-matt, stop." She squealed.

Matt looked at Tai who was running for him, well, trying to run at least. He limped the whole way to him.

"Back away from Sora!"

Sora's feet swung above the ground, and Mimi stood up shocked. "S-s-s-." She tried to yell but nothing came out.

Matt smirked, "Oh, does this make you angry Tai?"

Tai eyed Matt and Matt placed Sora on the ground but still held onto her tightly.

Sora inhaled deeply and coughed, "Let..go..." She said breathlessly.

Tai pointed his finger at Matt, "Don't make me hurt you even more Yamato!"

Matt smirked, "Try me."

Mimi looked at where Ken was supposed to be sitting but realized he was missing. "Kari.."

Kari looked at her, "What?" She asked worried.

"Ken.. he's gone. So it wormmon."

Kari looked up and saw the empty bleacher, "W-what..." Kari felt herself get a vision. She looked at Mimi. "He's planning a greater attack. We should get out of here and retreat."

Mimi nodded, "Sounds good to me." She looked at Palmon who nodded.

Kari stood up, "Tai! FB!"

Tai looked at Kari, confused. "FB?"

Joe sighed, "Fall Back!"

Tai gasped and his eyes widened, "No! We have to save Matt!"

Matt chuckled, "Stupid boy, save me? From what? Oh, i'm so hurt."

Tai groaned and stepped forward, "Let go of Sora, or else."

Matt's eyes widened, "Oh wow, what a change in the tone there Tai."

"No." Matt said cockily. "We're supposed to fight, and if you won't fight me. I'll take the girl."

"STOP!" Tai shouted swing his arm angry.

Matt pulled Sora in closer. "Oh.. oh. no. Your boy can't save you now, can he?"

Sora squirmed and gasped as he dug his nails into her smooth tan skin. "Nyah!" she screamed hurt.

Tai's lips quivered and he watched as Matt pulled Sora so she was pressed against his body.

"Don't make me Tai." Matt said chuckling.

"Don't make you what?" Tai asked.

"To late." Matt said smirking.

Matt's lips were moving closer to Sora's, Sora was pushing herself back from the puckered Matt. She was grunting and squirming.

Tai who looked like an idiot he was quiet and frozen, his legs couldn't move.

Sora gasped as Matt's tongue extended.

Tai's hand formed a fist, "THAT'S IT!"

He ran at Matt who was pushed by Tai and Sora flew in the air falling into Joe's arms. "UH!" She gasped as Joe's spindly arms couldn't carry her they both fell straight onto the ground.

Mimi ran off the bleachers and saw the two on the ground fighting. The two mega level digimon started to fight once more aswell.

Joe looked around panting and helped up Sora, "Oh, great! If we stay here any longer we're going to be toast! Our plan isn't working. T.K and Izzy should have come back by now." he said worried.

Kari looked at the tower where a zap of lightening came from the top. "Please hurry back T.K.."

* * *

T.K ran and hid behind the cabin panting with the two digimon. "H-he's transforming into a Wolf."

Tentomon peaked above, and he waved his arms scared. "He's looking for us! Oh Izzy, please don't do this."

T.K's head spun and he felt woozy, "W-we have.. To save him." he gasped.

Tentomon gasped, "First we need to save ourselves!"

Tentomon held onto T.K's hand and flew him up high in the air, Patamon quickly caught up with them worried.

"He's gone completely berserk T.K!" Patamon said observing Izzy who was grunting and growling.

T.K watched his friend who was half a wolf now. Izzy was gasping and growling, he started to become furrier and grew muscular arms, growing twice his size.

His clothes started to rip and he howled loudly, his necklace that was supposed to carry his crest broke. And his PiBook tumbled to the ground, with a thud, Izzy's ginger hair slowly colored with brown hair.

Until a Warewolf stood before them. T.K gasped and saw Izzy looked at him with his sharp eyes, but he jumped out of the window.

T.K fell from Tentomon who was out of breath and tired, "AHH!"

T.K slammed into a pile of books with the two digimon falling right after.

The door slammed open and T.K gasped, "Shh!"

"But Ken, he's not fully created yet. We can't release him now, can we?" A sad deep voice asked.

Ken growled, and sighed an exasperated sigh. "Thanks to that stupid Matt, we now have this time to spare."

Ken entered some buttons, and half the wall moved to a tunnel. Ken pulled one of the lit torches and walked through it.

"Oh Ken.." Wormmon sighed walking in after him.

T.K stood up and saw the door about to close, "He can't get away!"

Patamon gasped and clung onto T.K's shirt.

"AHHH!" He jumped while the door was just about to close on his foot, and made it in time to the other side.

Tentomon gasped and flew over to the door where T.K and Patamon were stuck behind it. "Patamon, T.K!"

T.K grunt could be heard, "We're fine. Tell the other's what happened to us, and Izzy. We'll be back soon."

Tentomon whimpered and nodded, "Okay.."

He looked at Izzy ripped clothes that now laid on the ground and his PiBook. "Izzy.."

* * *

Matt was on top of Tai and laughed punching his face.

While Matt swung the next punch it wen't through Tai face and his face glowed a green color. "Huh?"

Matt looked and his hand that was holding down Tai's arm wen't through it, she he only felt grass now and not Tai's skin.

Matt smirked looking at his own hand and saw Tai gasping. "It looks like your time is up in the Digital World, huh?"

Tai gasped, "What are you talking about?"

Matt leaned in closer to Tai's face "You're starting to join all the other data, we may be digital. But you still can disappear with a limit of time." Matt who was lying through his teeth Tai didn't believe him.

Tai shouted and punched Matt in the face, his body no more see through. "AH!"

"UHH!" Matt grunted flying off to the side. His black eyes shown at Tai with a glare.

Kari ran over to Tai and gasped, "Tai, we need to go. I can feel something and it's not good." She said looking up at the castle.

Tai gasped looking at his concerned sister, he nodded and stood up legs shaking.

Gatomon stood beside Kari, "She's right Tai, I can feel it too."

Tai looked at Matt who was on his hands and knees, spitting out blood.

Tai growled as he saw BlackMetalGarurumon, still fighting with WarGreymon. Tai looked at Matt who laughing crazy.

He looked at Tai with his crazy wobbly eyes, one was up and the other was down. They were tiny pupils and blood shot.

"You can stop them.." Matt said in a tone, he sounded crazy now. The virus was getting stronger in him.

Matt stood up and the gashes he had all over his body and the blood that splattered everywhere, it healed.

Matt looked at his hand that was cut, it started to stitch it's self back together.

Tai gasped and saw Matt's healing. "WARGREYMON, GET OUT OF THERE!"

WarGreymon nodded and stuggled pushing BlackMetalGarurumon away.

Mimi gasped and Joe pulled her back as she was about to run into the castle. "Mimi!"

Mimi screamed and had water in her eyes, "What about Izzy? And T.K?!"

Joe held onto her waist and pulled her closer into his embrace. "They'll be okay."

Palmon sighed, and Gomamon saw Kari supporting Tai.

Sora ran and hugged Tai around the neck, "Tai.."

Matt whistle and BlackMetalGarurumon retreated by his side.

WarGreymon grunted and dedigivolved to Agumon.

Tai gasped, "AGUMON!"

Agumon fell to his knees and hit his face on the rocky ground.

Tai pushed Sora away and ran for his poor, hurt digimon. "No.."

Tai hugged onto Agumon and he growled at Matt who smiled tilting his head psychotically.

"Looks like I've won this battle. But don' think i'll let you all go easily." Matt smirked eyes wobbling in his sockets.

Tai stood up and nodded at Sora who sighed. She beckoned everyone with a crying Mimi. Tentomon flew out of the castle fast, seeing everyone run away.

Tai stood up and faced Matt, "Were's Izzy and T.K?!"

Matt laughed, "You'll never know."

Tai's face fell and he had sweat trickle of his face. "No.."

Matt laughed, "I have business and work to do. I can kill you any other day. Flee now, before I kill you in one shot with the condition you're in."

Tai grunted and groaned, he pulled Agumon and threw him on his shoulders. Tai ran off, he know's he shouldn't have, T.K and Izzy were still in the castle but what choice did he have.

Tai ran into the forest gasping seeing the other's fleeing.

Tai saw them racing to the best of their ability away from the castle. Tai felt himself starting to disappear again and he fell onto the ground Agumon tumbling.

Tai laid on his stomach gasping, "Tai.." Agumon saw him and slowly crawled over.

Tai looked at his hand that was metrix looking he saw his own zero's and ones inside his body.

He sat up and saw Agumon trying to touch him. "Tai.. I can't-"

"I know." Tai said calm, he didn't expect to seem that calm. No worry was in his tone of voice.

Agumon saw Tai not transparent anymore and he helped Tai up carrying him, he may have been an older teen but he still carried his hurt friend. No matter what.

Agumon saw the other's fall beside a river very far from the castle, Agumon dropped Tai beside everyone who laid panting.

Kari was looking a Gatomon who was looking up at the sky worried.

"I know, you know, what it is." Kari said to her worried.

Gatomon nodded, "I just can feel it. He's not fully strong yet. But he's almost there."

Joe started to aid the other's with his handy, dandy old first aid kit.

Mimi sobbed quietly looking at her reflection through the water, she looked at the reflection of the castle.

Tentomon who only just caught up and was breathing heavy. "I-I."

Everyone gasped seeing a friendly face, Mimi saw only Tentomon she smiled thinking she'll see Izzy.

"W-where are they? Mimi asked voice crackled.

Tentomon dropped Izzy's things in front of them all, Tentomon's brilliant choice of words. "Izzy's gone, and T.K wen't underground to go found out what Ken's doing!"

Mimi took wrong in.. dead. She sobbed crying loudly and wrapped her arms around Joe's waist hugging onto him sobbing.

Sora gasped, and Kari looked at Izzy's things.

"B-but.. How are you still here Tentomon?" Tai asked smartly.

Tentomon tilted his head, "Well, something's wrong with Izzy. He's transformed into something else. He's not dead."

Mimi gasped and looked at Tentomon.

_BANG!_

She karate chopped Tentomon's head, Tentomon's head steamed.

"Not dead?! You made it seem like he was DEAD!" Mimi screamed infuriated.

Everyone's face dropped, and they sweat dropped.

"Boy can she hit hard.." Tai said scared.

* * *

T.K walked silently down the tunnel with Patamon. He held a torch and tried lighting his own pathway.

He saw another door ahead about to close, T.K started running and dropped the torch about to make the jump.

He jumped sliding his thin body through the crack of the door. "uh!"

He fell with a thud and saw Patamon as his side. T.K smiled and stood up fixing his sun hat.

He saw Ken walk through one of the 4 tunnels. He walked through the second.

T.K crept behind him and he felt angry, what was he up to?

When they reached where the tunnel would take them, it was his computer system room.

T.K hid behind a desk and watched as Ken pulled up a screen with a Cherubimon almost fully created.

T.K held onto Patamon's mouth and saw it, he's bringing it back. He must have aided Windigomon, and made him get to this digivolution state.

Ken evilly laughed, "My plans working, once Tai's body is fully taken over by the chip of data. He and his Digimon will be gone forever. Izzy is gone, in warewolf form. And the other's don't stand a chance against this digimon. Matt will never be normal again."

Ken crossed his leg and his finger tips touch each-other. "My plan is working."

Wormmong nodded, "Very well done Ken."

Ken scrunched up his face and laughed loudly.

"You think I didn't notice you T.K?" Ken said calmly and in a angry tone.

T.K gasped quietly, he didn't want to believe it.

"You can come out from behind the desk now." Ken said laughing.

* * *

Everyone watched as Tai drew in the sand with another plan and Sora only crossed her arms angry.

"Okay, do you guys understand that? And lets say in the worst case if i'm gone somehow, you'll all have your crests just go Mega mode." Tai said chuckling awkwardly.

Sora sighed, "Tai, are you serious? We don't know what were up against. You can't leave us, so stop saying that."

Tai frowned, '_I wish a could Sora..'_

"Y-yeah, I guess your right. Sorry." Tai said in a worry tone.

Something in the woods watched them sit beside a camp fire, talking.

He licked his lips and felt himself drool, looking at a girl with luscious brown hair. He felt himself become drawn to her.

His ear twitched as he heard what they talked about, looking at the girl he started stalking in the grass hungrily.

His sharp teeth shown and he saw the full moon shine on him. He growled and everyone at the camp stayed silent. They could hear his growling.

He jumped from the forest and at Mimi, who screamed. Everyone screamed and jumped back as he was about to tare her face off with one bit.

"AHHHH!" Mimi screamed as the wolf (Izzy) had his paws on her chest and drool dropped onto her.

"MIMI!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

**Author's last comments! **

Hey! Alright well, I know a lot has happened with the digidestined. And it's a little intense.

But I had to rewrite this whole chapter from loosing the first one. I had over 4,000 words for chapter 14. But I lost it all somehow. :/

So this is just another written version completely different from the first.

I hope you guys are all enjoying the story so far and I want to thank **you all for voting in the poll** of what you want to see.

It's a tie right now, so I need more people to **KEEP VOTING! **

Please review!

Thanks everyone.

I won't be able to publish chapter 15 today, but you'll have to.. _**WAIT NEXT WEEKEND FOR A LARGE SUSPENSE OF 6,000 WORDS IN LENGTH! **_


	15. A Desperate Gamble

The full moon shown brightly in the sky, not a cloud appeared to be in the dark star filled digital land. A castle stood still and very dark.

Although inside of it, deep through a secret underground passage way was a very evil boy, and a hopeful but scared teen.

T.K covered his mouth when Ken told him to come out from behind the desk, Patamon was about to fly up and show himself but T.K pulled him down. He placed his hand over the digimon's mouth and didn't want to look over at Ken. He knew he was staring at the desk.

Ken smirked chuckling, "Do you really want to make me come over there?"

All was silent.

Ken frowned angry, he unfolded his crossed legs and stood up. "Alright then." He said infuriated.  
He slowly, light on his feet walked over to the desk. He peeked over and saw no one was there.

Ken smirked and shook his head, "Ah, very well. I see were going to play that game."

"That's right!" T.K shouted jumping on Ken and pinned him down on his face.

Ken struggled to get out of T.K's pin, "Ngg!" he squirmed. Ken managed to get a fist free and aimed it for T.K.

"AH!" Ken forcefully threw his fist at T.K's face, but T.K moved back and dodged it. He jumped back and looked at Patamon and Ken looked at Wormmon.

T.K's foot slid a little far back, and he got into a fighting stance. Ken slowly turned his head to look at T.K who had his fists up.

"No Digimon involved. This is a battle between you and me!" T.K shouted, like a tough guy.

Ken smirked and looked at his finger nails, "Hm, fine." Ken spun and started doing ninja moves and slammed his fist forward, his fingers extended, he curled them beckoning T.K to come at him.

T.K's eyes narrowed and he scrunched up his face, "Bring it on."

The two stared at eachother in a fighting stance, for a few moments...

"NARRRGG!"

"AHHHHH!"

They shouted racing at each-other full speed ready to attack.

* * *

He growled staring at the scared face teen, her arms at her side and hair sprawled out everywhere.

"PALMON HELP ME!" She screamed so loud.

Tentomon looked at the wolf that was leaning over Mimi drooling. He realized it was his partner.

Palmon was about to attack the wolf with her poison ivy, but Sora shouted at her.

"Don't attack it! You'll just make it angry! I think it's a dark wolf!" Sora said with a screech in her tone. "It's stronger than us!"

Of course Tentomon had no idea it was Izzy, inside the castle when he transformed it was to dark to see anything. It was a 50/50 shot it may have been Izzy, or it may not have been.

Joe freaked out, "For god sake! We need to help her! Lets just do something! Gomamon!"

Gomamon nodded, "Right Joe!"

Mimi screamed once more at the wolf opened it's mouth growling.

Gomamon stared at the wolf and jumped at him, "**Claw Attack!" **He started clawing at the wolf that growled with anger.

Sora saw it was her open chance to slid Mimi out from under the wolf. Sora ran forward and Tai gasped,

"Sora! You idiot get back her!" Tai shouted. '_S-she's..going to get herself killed. I have to help!' _

_"_Aguuuumoooon!" Tai shouted with a dramatic point at the wolf.

"**Pepper Breath!" **Agumon shot at the wolf who whimpered.

The wolf shook it's face, the smoke for the pepper breath was shot right in his eyes so he couldn't see Sora slip in and pull Mimi out from under him. He heard the foot steps of her tiny pattered feet and growled.

Sora gulped and pulled Mimi who whimpered hugging onto Sora. Tai ran over and supported Mimi with Sora, they quickly hid to the side with Joe.

Their digimon had this all taken care of. At least they had hoped..

"**Poison Ivy!" **Palmon wrapped her fingers around the Wolf that bit her and Palmon whimpered pulling her fingers back with tears in her eyes. "Ouchi!"

Biyomon flew up and soared down, "**Spiral Twister!" **she hit the wolf, but the wolf swung his head bashing her making her fly back and smashing into a tree.

"Biyo!" Sora screamed, she was about to run but Tai held onto her wrist.

Tentomon was with the digidestined, not wanting to fight. He didn't want to fight, he was to scared if it was his partner he wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore.

Tai stared at Tentomon, "Hey why aren't you helping?!" Tai screamed at Tentomon.

Tentomon's big bug eyes watered, "I don't want to."

Tai let go of Mimi who gasped falling into Joe's hand, "OH!" Mimi squealed, being caught by Joe. "Uh.." she groaned rubbing her head and giving Tai the stink eye.

Tai ran over to Tentomon and started shaking him, "Help your friends!"

Tentomon shook his head crying. Sora gasped, "TAI!"

Tai still shook Tentomon angry, no not angry, he was infuriated. The stupid bug wasn't helping, why in the hell wasn't he?!

"What!?" Tai shouted at Sora who gasped, how dare he. He never shouted at her.

Tai's face fell and Sora folded her arms angry, she had a glare in her eyes that was showing perfectly just like the moon. Without a single cloud in the sky.

Tai let go of Tentomon who stared crying upset, Tai gasped and felt ashamed, he rubbed his arm stupidly. Why was he acting so immature? It's just because.. his digimon friends are protecting them from the bad wolf.

Tai looked at Tentomon who cried, "T-Tento." Tai said reaching his hand out.

Tentomon looked away, and started crying even more, Tai calling him Tento reminded him of Izzy. Who was now gone.

Sora placed a hand on Tai's shoulder, pushing past the fact he yelled at her, but Tai's anger always got the better of him.

She cleared her throat, "Maybe he's not listening because he's upset Izzy's gone. And he would help, just maybe he takes order's from his partner..? I suppose." Sora said.

Tai nodded feeling ashamed, "Tentomon, why won't you fight?"

Tentomon sniffed, "Because.."

Tai stared at the digimon, and sighed, "Because why?"

"That's Izzy." Tentomon said shortly.

Tai gasped and whipped his head, "Tentomon! W-why didn't you tell us?!"

He looked at the scene before him, two digimon now, Gomamon, and Agumon fighting against his best friend. Who had scared and blood dripping down from him.

"Are you serious?!" Tai shouted.

Tentomon flew up tears still in his eyes, "Yes, I did tell you Izzy transformed into something else, didn't I?"

**Flash Back when Tentomon told them...**

_They were around the camp...before the attack of the Izzy wolf..._

_"B-but.. How are you still here Tentomon?" Tai asked smartly._

_Tentomon tilted his head, "Well, something's wrong with Izzy. He's transformed into something else. He's not dead."_

**Back to reality..**

Tai's face completely fell.

Oh yeah...he remembers now..

Sora pushed Tai making him come back to reality, "We need to make them stop. Or they're going to kill Izzy!"

Tai nodded, "Agumon, Gomamon! That's Izzy stop attacking!"

Mimi gasped very loud, "It's Izzy?!"

Agumon and Gomamon were clearly shocked, they had no expected Izzy to transform into this.. big.. monster.

From Tai shouting those words, the wolf looked at him. Tai gasped, "Oh no."

The wolfs nostrils flared and he ran straight for Tai, who slammed into his front. The wolf was running with Tai, who was nuzzling his face screaming.

The wolf was pushing him straight for a tree, and Sora watched screaming. "TAAIII!"

Her scream could be heard in the distance... '_I-is this it..? Is this how i'm going to die.?'_

Tai looked back scared, seeing the huge tree, he couldn't move he seemed so scared he looked at the wolf deep into the eyes. If this were actually Izzy would he really do all this? Maybe, it's like Matt's situation. Matt can't control it.

It was right there, the tree. The wolf slammed Tai with his face and Tai flew back... headed straight for the tree.

But.

Tai wen't through the huge tree, and didn't come back out of it.

Sora screaming shocked, "Tai!" She looked at Joe and Mimi. "W-where..?"

She looked ahead, the wolf was coming straight for her.

The wolf jostled it's legs and was breathing heavy, Sora was staring at it dumbfounded.

Her eyes widened, they looked very glossy.

She balled her fists up and had a tear drop. "I-i'm sorry Tai.. I'm sorry..."

The tear his the ground with a splash and the Wolf opened it's mouth wide jumping.

(The view: Behind Sora, so you can see her back and the mouth of the wolf was opened)

In slow-mo the wolf had it's huge cave of a mouth about to swallow Sora..

A huge loud chomp could be heard throughout the woods and birds flew from the top of the tree's twittering.

* * *

Walking with a hunch in his back, and sliding his leg. He walked like a zombie, one of his eyes moved quickly in it's socket and the other wasn't moving at all.

His tongue stuck out of his lips and drool dripped from the tip. He liked his lips, extending his long slobbery tongue.

A black digimon followed arms hanging down to the floor, and looked stronger then ever.

Matt's eyes were fixated on the lab door. He smirked and opened the door and saw the huge mess.

He was sliding his feet, so the bottom of his shoes made an echo each time he moved closer.

BlackGabumon looked around, "Smells like there was a digidestined in here.. and.." He sniffed once more. "A warewolf."

Matt picked up a book of '_Loup Garou' _by the tips of his finger and held it on the side. It was tilted with torn out pages, Matt tilted his head to the side to read the book.

He grinned, starting to quietly chuckled, than laugh harder. "AH HA HA HA!"

BlackGabumon looked at his crazy partner, "What is it?"

Matt closed the book and closed his eyes, "We need to notify..our master."

A close up of Matt's arm, going deep inside the tissue, and to his blood cells. His blood cells moved faster than normal, but.

It started to fill with a black substance, it stuck like goo onto his cells and quickly formed over it.

Inside of Matt's body, the blackness was going to consume his body. Making it impossible for him to ever go back to normal.

The blood symbolized a time, a time limit the digidestined have to save him. Before it reaches his heart.

Matt gasped clutching his heart and leaned back on one of the desks, he held onto his face. Screaming.

* * *

**Before the wolf attacked...**

Panting came from the forest, her feet moved quickly, as quick as she would run.

Her digimon at her side, she ran away from the campsite. Kari stopped and caught her breath.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Kari?" Gatomon asked panting.

Kari nodded holding onto her crest, "I'm sure." she said confidently. The only way she get ever be useful was to find her crest. And she was just going to do that.

Everyone getting distracted over Izzy going missing and T.K, was a perfect way for Kari to escape and go and find her crest. So she can save T.K before it's to late. Also find Izzy. She wasn't going to sit around no more and act like the baby.

A scream and yells for Mimi's name echoed throughout the bushes. Kari gasped looking up and around. Seeing the smoke of the campsite so far away.

"Oh, what's going on?" Kari asked worried.

Gatomon stared at the sky and her eye's were shocked and worried. "Kari, we need to keep moving. Times creeping up and were wasting time."

Kari frowned but nodded stern, running off with her digimon. She knew in her heart her brother was going to get whatever was going on.. figured out.

She kept on running, and thought she saw shadows around her. Making her gasp worried, and scared. It was offley dark. When she realized not having the crest of light made her scared. And feel naked.

Kari looked determined, she was on a missing. She ran faster and Gatomon was running on all fours.

Kari didn't care how thirsty or how dry her throat became. She needed to save someone and find her crest.

* * *

She panted scared, slowly opening one eye and looked ahead shocked it didn't swallow her up.

Sora stood looking at the frozen wolf in the air and it fell straight to the ground with a thud.

Sora looked behind her and saw Agumon who shot a pepper breath in it's mouth.

She smiled but also was worried, hopefully Izzy in his wolf form was only injured. The wolf looked paralyzed and Sora fell to her knees.

Joe and Mimi slowly walked over, Joe holding onto Mimi.

The wolf laid frozen on the ground.

Tentomon flew over and the rest of the digimon gathered up.

Tai gasped and had one eye closed, with only scratches on his body.

Sora smiled and laughed happy seeing Tai's face, she was happy he was okay. She thought.. he was dead.

"Tai!" She ran and hugged him tightly. Tai smiled wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

Tai nodded and Sora turned looking at the wolf, it didn't move.

Joe let go of Mimi who's hand was still stretched out and she was worried for Joe to move any closer to the Wolf Izzy.

Joe got onto his knees and pressed a hand on the wolfs neck, and stomach. He felt rubbing the fur and he sighed bowing his head onto the soft fur of it.

Joe looked up his eyes watery, Tai knew exactly what he was going to say.

Tai silently cried and Sora gasped.

Mimi was confused and everyone bowed their heads in remembrance of their dear friend Izzy.

Mimi looked at Joe who looked at her, he held out his hand and Mimi realized..

He was dead.

Her mouth was dry and she couldn't say a thing except for cry.

She held onto Joe's hand and buried her face onto his shoulder crying.

"Izzy.." Her weak voice said.

The wolf dripped blood from it's mouth and it's sharp teeth showed. The wolf glowed and little zero's and ones took it away to the data.

Tentomon gasped crying, "Oh.. Izzy.."

Mimi threw herself over the now disappearing wolf, and hugged it before it was fully gone.

Sora stared at Mimi who sobbed and hugged onto Palmon crying.

Joe had a hand on Mimi's shoulder and he looked up at Tai who shook his head.

Tai looked over at the nap-sack that held Izzy's clothes and PiBook. He looked around at everyone, counting.

Matt was gone, and evil with BlackGabumon. T.K was inside the castle with Patamon. Izzy's...dead. Joe, Sora, Mimi, and me, with our digimon and Tentomon are at the camp. Wait.. then where's Kari..?

Tai gasped and looked around scared, Sora looked at Tai and she cleared her throat. "Tai? What's wrong?" She asked in a motherly tone.

Tai was breathing heavy worried he held onto his head, and got onto his knees. "She's gone.." he said in a weak tone.

"Who?" Sora asked confused.

"K-Kari.." Tai said in a whimpered voice.

Sora gasped and looked around, only realizing that she was missing. That battle made them only concentrate on the wolf.

Tai started crying, why did two bad things have to happen in one night? His best-friend dying, and his sister missing.

Tai's arm hung at his side and he sniffed, looking up to the sky. "KARIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

She looked up and sighed.

"I'm sorry bro, but I don't want to stand around and be useless." Kari looked at her crest and reached her hand out grabbing it.

A big explosion shot out from under her hand and it blinded her, Kari's feet slid back and she hit the edge of the steps. Falling down them.

"AHHHH!" She screamed falling for the bottom.

* * *

His face got slammed to the floor and blood gushed out of his mouth. "Tell me!" T.K shouted pushing down on Ken's face.

T.K was never this angry, his anger never got the better of him. But how could he control it? His brother was evil, and Ken was trying to bring back one of the strongest opponents of all.

Cherubimon.

Ken smirked and started laughing, "Never." He said in a deep dark tone. Ken swung himself over T.K and slammed T.K's face on the wall holding his arms back.

"I'll never tell you. Not until I control, and I own this digital land!" Ken shouted slamming T.K's face against the wall.

T.K grunted and he got a headache, which made him pissed off even more. "Shut the hell up!"

He spun around and swung Ken so he flew onto his chair side ways and gasped. His cape was hung over him and T.K was panting breathing heavy.

T.K stared at Ken and spit out a tooth, showing his teeth and looking angry.

Patamon gasped, he never saw T.K look so angry before, "Your partner better watch out." he said to Wormmon who shrugged.

"My partners not the one that lost a tooth." he said cocky.

Patamon growled, "You better watch your mouth!"

T.K ran at Ken and pushed him on the chair sliding him and he hit onto a wall, groaning.

T.K walked forward and placed a foot on the chair so Ken couldn't slid on it anywhere. "Are you bringing back Cherubimon? Yes or no? And is he at strong health?!"

Ken moved the cape out of his face, and smirked. "Why don't you have a look for yourself? On the big screen." Ken pulled out a remote and clicked one of the buttons showing him.

T.K gasped and stared at the screen. He slowly walked forward and stared at it. "I-It can't be true.."

Ken got up from leaning on the chair and sat in it instead. "Oh.. but it is" He crossed his legs and arms and clicked another button on the remote showing another shot but the health levels of the digimon.

The bar was almost at it's full strength. T.K gasped and shook his head. "How?!"

Ken giggled weird and stood up, "Look at it like this T.K. If you and your friends surrender now. None of you will die anymore." He shrugged, clicking another button (this being a few minutes back.) showing the campsite of the dead wolf laying on the ground, and everyone around it.

T.K gasped eye's watering, "Izzy!" He looked at Ken more angry now.

Ken smirked, laughing, "Awe, did the poor T.K just suddenly realize he has no chance against the evil emperor."

T.K's lip quivered, "The only think you'll ever be is the evil lord of pricks!"

Patamon flew on T.K's sun hat and Ken's face scowled. "Fine. Play like that."

T.K pointed his finger at Ken, "Like it or not, I will bring you back to your normal state. And we will stop the virus from attack you, and my brother!" He spun around and was ready to take off from Ken's castle.

Ken raised an eye brow at T.K. "You will never beat him, you know that, right?"

T.K looked at Ken who only watched him leave. "I have something you don't. Hope." He left the room.

Wormmon moved closer to Ken, "Why did you let him get away K-emperor?"

Ken chuckled, "Whats the point in killing him now, when I can watched him have a fun death against Cherubimon."

Wormmon nodded, "Oh, I guess your right."

* * *

T.K ran down the hall as fast as he could, he needed to find this digimon and stop it now.

T.K gasped looking at the other tunnel ways, "Which way?" He asked out of breath.

Patamon shrugged, "Beats me T.K."

T.K looked at the tunnel on the right and ran down it.

Matt came from on of the tunnels and BlackGabumon followed, "Huh..?" He said, thinking he saw someone.

He looked at the two tunnels, wondering which one they went through. Matt smiled and ran down the left tunnel with BlackGabumon running after him.

* * *

Her hand was clapped over the crest, and she groaned sitting up. Coughing.

Kari may have fell from all these steps, she still was able to receive her crest. "That...didn't take long." She said looking at the crest of Light.

Gatomon smiled and felt more powerful, "I didn't think it would be that easy."

Kari nodded and stood up holding out her digivice, "Lets go save T.K, and Izzy!"

Gatomon nodded happy, "Alright!"

"Gatomon digivolve tooooo... **Angewomon!" **

Kari smiled seeing Gatomon's form, "Oh, I missed you Angewomon!" She hugged her digimon and Angewomon flew up.

"Lets go save them." They flew into the moonlit sky to go to the castle.

* * *

The rest of the four and their digimon, with one extra one, walked slowly into the forest. They had to leave camp and descend to another part of the forest.

Nothing was working out into Tai's favor. He was a complete failure. He walked beside Sora who yawned and she looked at Tai.

"Tai.." Sora said weakly, only so he could hear.

"Huh?" Tai looked up at her.

Sora placed a hand on Tai's shoulder, "What happened back there?"

Tai was confused, "What do you mean Sora?"

Sora frowned, "You wen't threw a tree. And you wen't all green. You looked like you glitched in the digitalworld."

Tai gasped, realizing back at the moment. He saw Sora staring directly at him when he flew threw the tree and landed on the opposite side of it.  
There was something happening with Tai, but he didn't know what.

"Maybe you just saw that. I quickly hid behind the tree." Tai said laughing, boy, was his cover-ups.. shit.

Sora's face was not impressed and she shook her head folding her arms. "You're not telling me something. You wen't threw it. I saw it."

Tai gasped she was right, she saw it. How could he say anything different. "Then why are you asking me if you already saw it?"

Sora scowled and gave Tai the stink eye, "Don't start with me." She looked at Tai and stopped walking.

Tai looked behind at her, "C'mon Sora, calm down. Maybe it was one of those tree's. Remember the first time me and Izzy.." Tai stopped talking. Oh, right.. Izzy.

Sora stared at Tai and was angry, because, Mimi over heard them and started crying again. After they already just got her to shut up.

"Tai!" Sora said in a whisper.

Tai covered his mouth, "I'm sorry! What am I supposed to do though! I miss him too!"

Sora sung her hand at Tai about to slap him, "ARG!" she had her eyes closed but, she didn't feel his face.

She opened one eye, and gasped.

Her hand was right inside Tai face, it wen't through it. Tai was all static looking, and green.

"T-T-Tai..." She said worried.

Tai tried to move her hand away, "Okay! I lied! I'm sorry!"

Joe and Mimi, with all the digimon stared at them. How could this possibly happen?

"Tai.. H-how..?" Sora asked worried as she lowered her arm away from his face.

Tai closed his eyes, sighing exasperated. "Matt... told me. There's something going on, inside me. I might be lost forever from the digital world. And go to where all the data is. Being stuck there.. forever. In between worlds. He's says i'm loosing my limit in the digital world."

Sora gasped covering her mouth, "But.. That's impossible! Genai never told us that!"

Joe fixed his glasses, "Is that even real? It came from Matt's mouth."

Tai shrugged, "I don't know if it is or not! But.. the more time i'm here. The more this happens.." Tai looked down at his hand that static-ed and looked matrixy.

Mimi sniffed, "We need to stop it."

Everyone looked up at her surprised, what Mimi really saying this right now?

"We can't just stand around! Doing nothing! We... need... To... Stop whatever threatens the digital world! And save, Tai, Ken, and Matt. That's what Izzy would have wanted!"

They all stared at Mimi who stared at them all, with a sort of ambition in her eyes.

They all nodded.

"Alright! Now Tai!"

She pointed at Tai, who was shocked.

"Stop being a baby! And take charge! You will over come this, and we'll find your sister!"

"Sora! Stop acting so mean, and rude. Get ahold of yourself and help save everyone!"

"Joe! We can always rely on you to help us when in need. Now start being there for us!"

Everyone stared at Mimi shocked, was she really saying all this right now?

Joe stood up to his full height with confidence, "You're right Mimi! I need you guys to rely on me more! I'm not acting reliable at all! I WILL BE RELIABLE FROM THIS DAY FORWARD! YOU CAN'T COUNT ON THAT!" He threw a fist in the air and had a weird crazy look in his eye.

Joe's chest started to glow, he gasped looking down. Joe's necklace flew forward and the crest of reliability settled itself once more into the socket.

Joe smiled and Gomamon gasped. "Joe!"

Joe cheered and threw his glasses off happy, "YA!"

Sora, Tai and Mimi with the rest of the digimon stared at Joe. Who did his happy dance.

Joe looked at them with his small eyes and he only saw a blur. He picked up his glasses and put them on. "What?" He asked curious.

Why were they acting so weird?

They were staring behind Joe, Joe heard a growl and he whimpered.

"Uh.. oh." He slowly turned around with the words he spoke and he saw shinning yellow eyes staring at him.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!" Joe screamed and they all took off.

The big dark digimon chased after them, Agumon while running shot attacks at it, and so did Tentomon and the other digimon.

The big furry digimon whimpered and fell with a thud, it looked as if it wasn't going to eat them. This fuzzy digimon didn't open it's wide mouth to eat them, it only chased them as if it wanted help.

As they ran farther away from the hurt fuzzy digimon Tai held his hand up for them to catch their breath.

Sora held onto a tree breathing heavy, and she looked at Tai who gulped.

"Phew that was a-" Mimi was saying but was cut off by a howl of a wolf. It sounded like it came from behind them.

Joe's insides flipped and his hair stuck up. "I.. think.. it... came from...that...DIGIMON!" Joe ran and everyone was behind him.

Tentomon was flying faster than ever but felt a pain in his heart, he felt hurt, and weak. "Oh.." He whimpered.

Tentomon fell to the ground and Tai stopped gasping. "Tentomon!"

Mimi gasped, "Oh no!"

Tai looked at the others and yelled at them as he ran back for Tentomon.

"Keep going! I'll catch up soon!"

Sora was hesitant but nodded running with the others splitting up in the forest.

Tai saw the weak bug laying on the ground panting. "Tentomon!"

Tai slid on his knees and picked him up, "What's happening?" Tai had this weird feeling Tentomon was getting weaker because Izzy was no longer alive. He had this weird feeling Tentomon will soon...disappear.

"AHOOOOO!"

Tai gasped looking up at the sky, and to the full moon. "Crap." He stood up holding the heavy digimon and ran into the forest and off the pathway. He wanted to get away from the wolf as fast as possible.

Tai was panting hiding behind a tree, and he held his breath. He heard twigs cracking behind him.

He heard the heavy breathing of the animal, as it sniffed the air. He heard a low growl and Tai peaked from behind the tree and saw the wolf.

"NYAAH!"

Tai ran holding onto Tentomon as the wolf chased after him. "What is it wolf night?!" He asked himself.

Of course.. duh. The full moon! Tai looked at the full moon and rolled his eyes. "stupid moooooonnnn!"

He screamed as he slid down into a trench. Tai rolled accidentally letting go of Tentomon, who screamed getting flown away from Tai.

"Tentomon!" Tai screamed.

Tai rolled and hit a tree, "OOF!" blood splattered from his mouth and he coughed up blood.

"Dam..." he gasped holding onto his side.

Tai saw the wolf running down the trench and straight for him. Tai stood up and looked around. He had no where to go, the trench was to deep and he couldn't possibly get out now.

The wolf had it's mouth open and it had a gloss to it's eye.

Tai saw a, what he thought was a death mushroom (It's supposed to kill you) and he ripped it out of the ground.

He looked ahead at the wolf and was breathing heavier now. "C'mon.. I got one shot.." he said to himself.

"You can do this Tai.." he closed his eyes and heard the running pats of the wolf.

"NYAAAAHH!" Tai threw the mushroom that landed right in the wolf mouth, who chomped down on it. Half of it fell from it's mouth and hit the ground. It's pupil's grew smaller. It was so close to Tai but it fell sliding on it's side.

It was still and Tai sighed happily.

But..

The wolf started to glow...

* * *

Her hair was wiping like crazy in the wind, as she was being held by Angewomon.

Kari looked up and saw the castle in clear view, "I'm almost their T-" Angewomon gasped and let go of Kari who screamed and was falling.

Angewomon looked down and saw Kari, "Kari!" She looked at the castle and saw something else falling as well. There was two things falling.

Angewomon felt like time stopped and she looked at both. Could she make it in time?

She swooped down and caught Kari quickly, and she flew as fast as she could to catch the other thing that fell.

_WOOOSH!_

* * *

T.K was walking down the tunnel that started to lead upwards, "Hm.." He looked up at Patamon who shivered.

"This is odd.." he thought.

There was steps that had some missing, and other's where there.

He gasped seeing the only way was to fly. He looked at Patamon who shook his head.

"I-I can't T.K." He whimpered.

T.K frowned and sighed, "Why not..?"

"I'm scared. And so are you!"

T.K's eyes widened. He was right, he was. But it was only because he wasn't sure if Kari was okay or not.

T.K frowned, "No I'm not!" he stomped forward and starting walking up the steps, and jumping over the missing ones.

But he came to an abrupt halt. There was two missing in this row. He couldn't possibly make it. T.K felt a breeze and he gasped seeing an open window right beside him. He was pretty high up.

How was that possible? They were under ground..?

T.K looked at Patamon who shook his head and T.K growled. T.K exhaled slowly and moved his fingers ready to hold onto the next step.

"ARG!" He jumped forward and caught the next step with his only hand he gasped, panicking and threw his other hand to hold onto the step.

"P-Patamon!" T.K gasped, he couldn't make it. He wasn't strong enough to pull himself up now.

Patamon gasped, "I caaan't!" '_Oh.. why can't I digivolve!' _

T.K was struggling and he lost his right hand and it dangled at his side tired.

He only survived holding onto the step with his weak left hand.

"Ngr.. uh.." T.K's eyes widened, he couldn't hold on any longer.

His finger's slipped and somehow T.K's feet hid the window ledge and his knees gave out, making T.K instead fall down inside the stair case tunnel.

He fell outside the window.

"AHHH!"

His hat came off and Patamon gasped separating from T.K.

" !" Patamon shouted.

But T.K looked over and saw an angel, an angel flying right towards him. T.K gasped head leaning back and fainting.

But falling into something's hand being protected...

* * *

The thing T.K was searching for, he was unsuccessful of finding. But, Matt on the other hand found it.

As he was searching for T.K, Matt stumbled upon a big, huge, digimon. In a glass case, electronics hooked up to it.

Matt's eyes fixated on Cherubimon and he smirked.

"woah, what a big digimon.." He said in a crazy tone.

He walked over to the computer and laughed arms out wide.

"Rise my friend! And help me..." His head swung back, "GET REVENGEEEE!"

Matt's finger pressed a red button and the glass case smoked, steamed emanated from the bottom of it. And Matt was laughing like crazy.

"AH HA HA HA!"

A voice echoed throughout the castle, '_Activated, healed to full health, exiting chamber.. Now.' _

Matt smiled at the dark digimon that's eyes were closed.

He looked at the computer that showed the levels of the digimon's health. Matt turned a dial to full, stupidly not knowing what it was capable of doing.

"_Set.. to max. Virus entering digimon.. now." _

A black substance entered the digimon and made it turn a deeper and darker color. Matt felt the evil entering him even more, he was happy he had betrayed Ken's rules.

He wanted this digimon to come out now!

Matt's blood stream was fully contaminated with the black goo. And it slowly crawled up his legs, getting closer and closer to his heart.

He only laughed and looked at the digimon once more.

(The view wen't close up to it's face.)

And it's eyes opened wide.

"_Go...back..." _It's voice echoed.

* * *

**Authors last comments!**

Well here it is! The epic chapter 15, 6,000 words as I promised. I hope you all enjoyed the intense battles, and fighting.

So,

Please,

review...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

Haha! I'm just kidding! The stories not over yet! :P

Heh, I sure fooled you.

Ahem...

Anyways..

Where was I..?

..

.

.

* * *

Tai was staring at the wolf's body scared, "Whats... happening?" he said in an exasperated tone.

The wolf started transforming, it's body grew smaller, and thinner. And it's hair started to turn the color of a gingers.

Tai's eyes widened and he screamed. "NO!" his mouth was opened wide and he crawled over to his ginger friend.

Out of no where, clouds seemed the thicken the sky and it became dark. Rain started to poor from the dark clouds and Tai looked up knowing something was wrong. Something wasn't right.

He looked at the bare human ginger, laying on the ground. With wounds and blood poring from his body.

The rain was splattering around Tai who pulled himself closer to Izzy. He looked at Izzy limp pale body that was naked.

He pulled a leaf from near-by and covered him with it.

Tai's eyes watered and he gasped, "I-i'm so sorry Izzy... I had a chance... to save you.."

Tai looked over and saw Tentomon looking at him, the digimon laid frozen on the ground. "Izzy..." Tentomon saw his partner looking paler then ever.

Tai turned Izzy's head and saw his face once more before he disappeared. "I failed to protect you.. even though you've always protected my sister."

Tai laid his head and Izzy chest and sighed crying.

"I was giving one more chance.. ONE STINKING STUPID FLYING FUC-" He gasped and felt something touch his back.

Tai looked up and gasped seeing Izzy's eyes open. He looked right at Tai.

"I-Izzy! you're alive!"

Izzy had his hand on Tai's back, and he smiled nodding.

Tai lifted his best friends upper body up and pulled him into a hug. "Tai.." Izzy said weak.

"Huh?" Tai asked hugging his best friend, that he thought was dead... twice. In a very tight hug.

"This is kinda odd... i'm.. naked." Izzy said pointed something out.

Tai pulled him away from him and laughed. He put a hand on his ginger friends hair and swiped his hand fast over the top of his head. "I know, but I don't care! Your alive!"

Izzy smiled nodding, "Grab that piece." he pointed to the mushroom.

Tai gasped and looked at it, "Oh, right, I thought this was death mushroom. I guess not.."

Izzy chuckled, "You really are dumb tai, but lucky."

Tai frowned and bonked his friend on the head who whimpered.

"Ouch.." Izzy rubbed his head.

Tai sighed, "Than what is it?" Izzy smiled, "A healing mushroom."

Tai looked down at it, "A-a.. And we used half on you?!"

Izzy's face fell, and he was frowning. "Uh.. sory..what?"

Tai chuckled, "Nothing, never-mind. Does this mean we can heal.. Matt?" Izzy nodded.

Tai smiled brightly, "YA!" He lifted the mushroom piece up, but a bird swooped by stealing it right from his hands.

He looked at his hand and gasped. "AH! NO! COME BACK HERE!"

Tai swung his hand in the air angry, "Give it back! Oh.." He fell to the ground and Izzy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Now what are we going to do...?" Tai groaned asking.

Izzy chuckled, "find me some.. clothes..?" he asked nervous and embarrassed.

Tai sat up, "Oh! We still have your stuff!" he smiled. "I'll quickly go get it, oh!" He saw Tentomon who was laying on the ground resting.

He picked up Tentomon and brought him over to Izzy. "He really.. missed you."

Izzy smiled at Tai and nodded, "Thanks Tai, your such a pal."

* * *

He heard the wiping of the wind in his ear, and he opened his eyes. Seeing Kari face staring at him.

She was really close to him, as Angewomon held onto them soaring in the air.

Kari smiled pulling T.K forward into a hug. "T.K! I was so worried.. What were you doing falling from the castle like that...?" she asked concerned and pulled T.K out from the hug.

T.K sighed, "Cherubimon.. Is really, coming back."

Kari nodded, not suspicious at all by his words. She frankly knew. "Okay."

T.K chuckled, "And as for me.. well.. Patamon couldn't digivolve.. and I was trying to climb a stair case. But I fell.. out.. the window." He blushed and chuckled.

Kari's eye twitched but she shook it off, "Thank god me and Angewomon were in the area." She giggled happily.

'_I knew T.K needed me..' _she thought.

T.K was still blushing staring at Kari, '_I knew she would save me.. I asked her for her help.'_

Kari looked at him and was shocked. "W-what?" She asked blushing bright red.

"Huh?" T.K looked away. And sweat-dropped. "N-nothing!"

Kari was staring at T.K who stared out in the distance, "I hope you know I was really worried T.K."

T.K looked at her and nodded, "I wanted to stop it.. I thought I could."

Kari pressed a finger against his lips. "I-i'm not.. talking about that." She blushed furiously now.

T.K raised an eye brow looking at her.

"I was worried.. really.. worried.. T.K." Kari stared directly in his eyes now.

T.K's mouth slightly opened, "Oh.." he realized she meant she really cares for him. More than in that way.

Kari looked away and T.K smiled slightly. "Why don't you just.. say..so..?"

Kari gasped looking at him, she was so beautiful. The way her hair blew in the wind, and her shocked adorable face. T.K placed a hand on her shoulder and chuckled.

"Let me.. try.. this again." He said in a charming tone.

He pulled Kari closer, pressing his cold lips against her warm one. Kari's eyes were wide and she was shocked.

The kiss was so passionate, so heart felt.

T.K pulled away from the exchanged kiss and Kari was speechless.

"Uh." She stared at him. Placing a strand of hair behind her ears. Her face wen't all red and she looked away nervous.

T.K smiled and his face was all red, "Sorry I made you worry."

Kari looked at him, the way he said it. It was so.. cute!

Kari had a tear fall from her cheek and she hugged onto T.K, "It's okay.." she said warmly.

Just then the sky clouded fast, and started dropping some rain drops.

One fell right on T.K's cheek and he looked up, "woah.." he said shocked.

Kari gasped, "I-it was a clear sky though!"

Angewomon gasped, "Kari. I need to land. I can't fly in this weather." she said scared.

Kari nodded, "Alright." she looked at T.K and they both held hands, scared.

Angewomon was getting ready to land, and she found a spot where a weird leaf tent was.

They landed quietly and T.K jumped out of her hands to see if it was okay.

He peaked inside the tent and smiled,

"T.K!" People inside the tent shouted.

T.K laughed, "It's everyone else!"

**...**

T.K was telling everyone the story in the castle, and about Izzy. But Mimi frowned and held back her tears.  
"And then!-What's wrong.. Mimi..?" T.K asked worried at Mimi was sniffed wiping away her tears.

Sora patted her back and looked up at them, "Sounds like you had a rough time. We're glad Kari found you and save you."

Kari smiled looking at T.K as they held hands.

The digimon except for Patamon and Gatomon bowed there heads.

Kari, T.K and their digimons were confused. "I don't get it..?" Kari asked worried.

Joe fixed his glasses, "T.K... Kari.. Izzy's dead." Joe said slowly.

Kari gasped covering her mouth and T.K's eyes widened. "B-but.. how?!"

Joe relayed the story to the confused digimon and T.K and Kari.

"That's.. how it happened. And Tai wen't to go save Tentomon who was weak. I think he may have turned into zero's and ones, also."

Kari gasped tears poring out of her eyes. She laid her head on T.K's chest. "Tai.." she said weakly.

Joe looked down, "But Tai's still alive. Agumon's in full health, and he's still feeling strong."

T.K looked at Joe and nodded, "I should have did something. He was right there in the room with me."

Mimi looked up, "He'll come back. He's smart... he'll find a way back." She said tears bubbling in her eyes now.

Sora nodded, "Sure.. Mimi."

They heard foot steps outside and everyone inside the tent gasped.

T.K covered Kari's mouth and Joe gasped looking at the candle he managed to make that was burning within the tent.

All was silent except the rain drops falling on the top of the leaf tent.

You could hear the little droplets, trickling down the top.

The leafs that were used as door's to cover the tent slowly opened. Everyone stared at the hand and the face that was know as Tai's.

Sora gasped, "Tai!"

Tai smiled brightly, "Hey guys.. look.. who I managed to save." he said in a way where he wen't back and saved Izzy.

Izzy peaked inside the camp wearing his baggy ripped clothes.

Mimi screamed happily and jumped up, running out of the tent and hugging onto Izzy.

"IZZYYYY!" Mimi screeched.

Tai smiled looking at Sora and the others, he gasped seeing Kari and T.K.

"Kari! T.K!" Tai gasped, he hugged Kari and nodded at T.K who smiled nervously.

* * *

Tai told them the whole thing what happened with Izzy and Him.

And Joe chuckled,

"I can't believe we managed to find a way back to each-other.." Joe said observing everyone sitting around the lit candle.

Tai nodded giving thumbs up, "We always find a way back to each-other!"

All the digidestined, with their digimon (except for Matt. Of course.) Look at each-other.

T.K cleared his throat, and they all looked at him.

"Kari saw something."

They all looked at Kari now, and she nervously blushed.

"What was it?" Izzy asked curiously holding his PiBook in his hands once more.

Kari looked at everyone face, "He's at full health, Cherubimon was released from his chamber... That's why the weather's acting crazy.. There's a battle waiting for us."

Kari said worried.

Tai nodded, "We'll just have to work together. Davis and Willis beat it once. I'm sure we can."

Tai placed a hand in the middle and looked at everyone, "For Matt and to save the digital land."

One by one they placed their hand on top of Tai's and Izzy placed his on top last.

"Digi, Digi?" Izzy asked them all.

They all grinned at eachother.

"Mon mon!"

The punched their fists in the air, ready for a battle. They were all prepared for the epic battle.

But..

Do they really know what lies ahead for them?

* * *

**Author's last comments! **

No, i'm not going to troll you again. This is the ending of Chapter 15. It was a double chapter. So think of Chapter 16 included in this one.

But, I have some really good news.

Chapter 16... is the... **Finale...**

****Stay tuned for the only final chapter and the ending of.. A Twist in Time!

I know most of you have all been getting 'giddy' and as they say.. 'fangirling'.. I believe. But this is what you've all been waiting for.

All that you wished would happen throughout these chapters will be sure to happen in chapter 16!

Also it may just not end there!

There will be a bonus chapter... So watch out...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, took me forever to write. And I was a little stumped. It may not be as good as the other's, I'm still on writer's block. *sigh*

Anyways, please don't forget to take to time to review. I would appreciate it greatly.


	16. The ending starts a new beginning

**Comments before you begin reading: **

First of all, I just want to say. It's been great writing stories for you guys, and I hope you enjoyed this story.  
Thanks so those of you that stuck with the digidestined until the end. And voted in the polls to help save those who needed it, and the couples.

I appreciate all the reviews I have received on the story, and this will sure be an epic battle to remember.

Enjoy the last chapter of...

**A Twist in Time.**

And thanks for reading.

Now.

Let the battle commence!

* * *

No one could sleep, they all laid in the the dark silent under the tent. Tiny drops of rain fell on the tent, and the wind lightly blew.

Tai's eyes were opened wide and he sighed turning his head to the side, thinking about the fight. They needed rest, and they needed to sleep.  
But no one could sleep, it's like sleeping when you know you might possibly die the next day.

Well.. he might die.

He turned his head to looked at everyone who were all cuddled up with their digimon, their eyes shut tight.

Tai lifted his hand up, he looked at his palm examining it. It grew matrix looking and static-ed. He didn't have much time, it was becoming more noticeable.

He sat up and groaned shaking his head, Tai looked at his goggles that sat beside him. He picked them up and stared at them.  
He frowned angry and chucked them aside, he wasn't a leader at all. A leader would never have let a friend almost die, and he never would have let anyone split up.

Tai stared at Izzy who was wrapped in bandages from Joe taking care of him. The ginger looked terrible, he was on the brink of defeat in a battle. But his unkempt hair was still red as ever, and he probably didn't know it either. But the crest of knowledge rested itself in his socket. Safe and sound once again in his possession.

Kari, well, she was a tough female, she may seem nice. But when she's in the mood, she can get pretty scary. She had scratches and cuts on her arms that the blood dried up, making them look worse. Her crest was in the necklace. Tai never noticed it. But he smiled happy she found it.

T.K, heh, he had a mark on his arm and bruises all on his arms. His hat was sitting beside him still looking white as ever. He slept soundly with Kari laying on his belly. But, his crest was still missing.. Clearly T.K lacked hope, maybe he was unsure if they could defeat or battle Cherubimon.

Joe, wow, what a reliable person. He sure showed us. We can always count on him in any situation. He still had T.K's hand prints around his neck, but he snored loudly. Reliability now in his possession.

Mimi, what a girl, she's loud but sweet at the same time. But boy, can she take charge when she needs to. She sure is sincere, but that's what brought us together again. Sincerity was sure with her. Not a scratch was on her body however.

Sora.. I don't know what I would do without here. She's so strong and passionate, a great motherly figure. But she really complete's us, without her we would have fallen a long time ago. She's strong and determined. A few scratches and red marks were on her body. Her throat also had Matt's hand-prints just like Joe's neck. Love was bestowed inside her necklace.

Tai stood up and sighed, he stepped over everyone and pushed the cloth aside and exited the tent. He felt the rain drop on his head and his hair started to damp.

Tai stared at his feet and the rain started to fall harder, he looked at the tent and felt himself go farther away.

The tent grew smaller and smaller, until he looked feet away. Tai reached his hand out and just stared blinking as it unfocused.  
Tai closed his eyes and a single drop of rain fell on his cheek making him open his eyes.

He looked around and he was in complete darkness, "W-where am I..?"

A huge zero floated but and he screamed. "AHH!" He jumped back and looked around him.

"HELOOOOO!?" Tai shouted both hands on the side of his mouth as he called for someone.

Cryptic codes, and numbers flew by quickly and Tai quickly dodged them. "Huh..? What is this place..?" He asked as many sized codes flew by him, Tai static-ed green and stood aghast in this weird world.

* * *

A little small chuckled came from Ken, as a diagram of Tai was on his huge monitor. "Perfect..." He said in a eerie tone.

Wormmon looked up, "What is it Ken?"

Ken grinned, "It's all going ju-"

_Beep.._

_Beep_

_Beep_

Ken's face scrunched up and he growled, "What is going on?!" He heard the females voice in regards to Cherubimon and he gasped.

"What in the hell?!" He shouted seeing Cherubimon break free and Matt laughing holding his arms out.

"WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?!" And without another word Ken swooped out of the room and stomped his feet to where Matt was.  
Wormmon quickly following, "Master!"

A button on the monitor that controlled Tai's situation was pressed down, Ken must have accidentally pressed it. Making Tai leave the world.. Possibly forever.

* * *

Groaning and shifting thye just couldn't get comfortable, all at the same time the digidestined sat up. Everyone was worried for the battle, it would freak anyone out.

Joe took a great big yawn and looked at Gomamon who still blew snot bubbles in his sleep. "Is it just me, or can any of you not sleep?"

Everyone nodded groaning, not feeling at full health however.

Mimi folded her arms, "I didn't get my full hours of sleep." She sighed slamming her head on Izzy's shoulder who winced in pain. Sadly Mimi had her head on a sore spot on Izzy body and his eyes weld up with tears.

Sora looked away from the scene and saw Tai was absent. "Hey, do any of you guys know where Tai is?" Sora asked worried.

They all gasped, "Tai's gone?" They all asked murmuring.

Palmon raised her hand, and everyone looked at her.

"Yes?" Kari asked her.

"Um, I saw him leave the tent a second ago." Palmon said happily.

Sora stood up, "Why didn't you tell us?!"

Sora raced out of the tent and ran into the rain that now pored harder, everyone followed her and the shouts for Tai's name could be heard.

Izzy stayed inside the tent however with his digimon, no one noticed his goggles in the corner of the tent. Izzy reached his pale white arms over to the goggles and he brought them closer to him.

"Huh..? Tai's goggles, but, he doesn't ever leave without these." Izzy said suspicious.

Tentomon flew over, "What is it Izzy?" he asked worried.

"Tai's goggles, they were left here." Izzy said calm.

"Oh no! We need to tell someone." Tentomon flew leaving the tent and Izzy watched his digimon go tell everyone.

Izzy opened his laptop and had the goggles hanging off his arm. "Hm, something tells me. Your not lost Tai, your just stuck somewhere else." Izzy said to himself as if someone were listening, or Tai was actually there.

* * *

Tai started to move on his own, through the tunnel. "Uh!" being dragged forward through time and space could just about ache anyone.

He saw images of them all, younger, when they first arrived. Those moments, they seemed so long ago. Who would have thought that Tai would be here today, looking young as ever.

Though he was the high school him, he looked like when he helped Davis. Yolei and Cody.

The images flew by so fast, or maybe.. Tai was flying by so fast. He looked at his hands that static-ed and he sighed.

"_Tai.." _An old mans voice called out.

Tai looked around and stopped himself from moving further down memory lane. "Gennai?!" He shouted.

A static figure of him was infront of him. "_Why, what a friendly face! I must be getting so old that I thought you were a memory. Ho-ho, you're about to be anyways!" _He said laughing harder than ever.

Tai looked at himself and blinked, "So.. that's what's happening.." he said exasperated. "Gennai, tell me.. What happens if I.." he looked up and saw the old man was gone.

Blinking confused he scrunched up his face, "Hey! Gennai!" He looked around for him, Tai's head started to steam from anger. "Stupid old man.."

"_Tai!"_

Tai gasped looking around,

"Hey! I can hear you! Take me off speaker phone!"

Tai gasped once more, covering his mouth. "I..said..that..before." that wasn't the actual Tai who said it. It was a memory of Tai Kamiya, before their war game with Diaboromon, when he heard Agumon's voice coming from the transmission.

Tai looked behind him and saw the moment when Sora left him for Matt, a day before christmas. "Sora.." he saw the amount of courage he had when he let her go. The present she held in her hand. The cookies Matt Ishida was going to soon have that Sora baked for him.

Tai reached out his hands, "It's like.. i'm really there.." he moved closer to the memory, closer and closer. Closing his eyes he felt a rush of cold air nipping at his nose.

"Tai?" Sora's voice rang out to him.

Tai opened his eyes fast and saw he was around the concert building. Sora stood as perfect as ever holding the green box with a red bow ontop.

"B-but.." Tai said shocked he looked around and saw he and her were the only one's outside of it.

* * *

As Cherubimon floated infront of Matt who smiled eyes wobbling again. BlackGabumon laughed, "Amazing Matt!"

"I know." Matt grinned.

Matt turned around and heard laughing. He smiled when he saw Ken come out from the shadows.

"Hello... peasant." Ken said while laughing.

Matt's eye twitched, "Peasant? Surely you'll give me credit for aiding this digimon!"

Ken bit on the bottom of his lip, "No.. give **me**credit." He placed a hand on his chest feeling superior.

Matt growled, "Stop acting so crazy. Or i'll have to finish you right here. Maybe Cherubimon can."

Cherubimon did nothing, Ken was his master. Ken held him come to a full health again. And he was only going to take order's from him.

"No, haha, you don't understand. I did all this. Not you. I aided him, and I created this dark you." He circled around Matt who's black eyes only glared into Ken's.

"Shut up!" Matt shouted.

"Naw, i'm only just getting started." He walked closer to Matt.

"If I created you, it'll be just as easy as... DESTROYING YOU!" He slapped a chip on the back of Matt's neck.

Matt gasped hands at his head, "AHHH!" He screamed in pain.

He fell to his knees and static-ed, "You ass-hole, we're supposed to work together..." His black eyes looked at Ken, as he heavily breathed.

Ken smiled and placed a foot on his back, "I don't do well in.. teams."

Matt reached his hand out to BlackGabumon, "BlackGabumon! Destroy."

Ken shook his finger, "Tsk, tsk, I don't think so." He pressed a button on his remote and the black gears came out of him.

Gabumon screamed, "NYAH!" He fell to the ground, weaker then ever. The black gear only made him stronger.. Powerful.. without them. He was useless.

Ken chuckled, "Not to self.. Matt.." He leaned close to Matt's face, looking into his black eyes. "Don't ever mess with something.. you.. well." He said in a childlike voice. "Can't handle."

Matt gasped feeling the chip finally connect to him, his pupil's grew smaller, and his eyes moved up so you could only see the white.

Ken looked at Wormmon, "Wormmon! What's going on with him?!" He slapped Matt's face.

Matt static-ed and Ken's hand wen't through him. "Wha-. Oh.." He realized he put the wrong chip on Matt.

Matt grew faint and static-ed disappearing completely.

Ken sat on his knees and he grinned, chuckling that grew into loud laughter.

Gabumon gasped, "Matt!" he reached a paw of his out, and glowed de-digivolving and disappearing just like his partner.

Ken looked at the spot that glowed after Gabumon disappeared and he smirked, "Perfect.."

He stood up and looked at Cherubimon.

"Cherubimon.. ready to attack?" Ken asked smirking.

Cherubimon nodded and laughed, though what Ken didn't know.. He was going to take his virus all to himself.. later on..

And with a whip of his cape, he walked quick through the tunnel to open up the walls for Cherubimon to escape.

* * *

"TAIIII!"

"Tai!"

"Brother!"

"You out there?!"  
The digidestined shouted, once they heard the news from Tentomon Sora was bound to search every inch of the digital land to look for him.

Joe sighed removed his glasses sitting on a log, "What are we doing? It's no use." he shrugged.

Mimi sighed sitting right next to him leaning on him, "You're right, Tai's being some sore baby. Flunking out on us!" she folded her arms angry.

T.K looked at Kari who shivered and buried her face in between his shoulder and arm. "Oh, we're never going to find him."

T.K rubbed her shoulder, "Don't worry Kari. As long as we have hope. We will."

Sora saw everyone giving up, and the digimon laying down resting. She looked at Tai's goggles which were in her hands. The rain pored harder, with a little bit of thunder and lightening along the way.

She saw everyone giving up, were they really going to quit on him?

Sora felt her heart beating faster and she was starting to boil with rage.  
"Guys! Listen up!" Sora shouted at the team of digimon, and digidestined.

They all looked up, hands and clothes filled with mud, there was silence for a few moments. The only sound that could be heard was the rain.

Biyomon fell to the ground with a thud, and stared at Sora who gripped Tai's goggles.

"I can't believe you all.. Giving up on Tai.. Would he ever give up on you?" Sora shouted, she though felt a bit of loss. Tai gave up on them if he left them to defend the digital world, and defeat Cherubimon.

Izzy looked up, the white bandages still covering his head and body. "No." He said.

Sora looked at his sopping goggles, that little rain drops fell from the water proof plastic. "That's right. No."

She looked back up at them all, "And we need to show him, we didn't give up on him. Because Tai would never give up on us. He would step outside, no matter what whether. And search, search until his body gave up. But that will be rarely ever. Because he spent every second searching."

She turned to Mimi, "Mimi! Tai never, ever stopped until he found you. He was going to search all night. And he never let anyone stay behind. He saved Tentomon and almost died from Izzy."

Izzy looked away and sighed, Mimi gasped and realized she gave up to soon.

Joe cleaned his glasses on his shirt from the rain. "Than.. what do you propose we do Sora?"

Sora blinked and smiled, putting the goggles around her neck.

...

She was silent and the rain only fell splattering off the leafs.

..

She stretched the goggles and slapped them on her head, smiling.

"I say we search until we find him!" She said smirking giving thumbs up.

* * *

Tai blinked at her, and she looked away holding the box.

"Y-you.. don't mind if I do, do you Tai?" She asked nervously.

Tai blinked, it was Sora. The Sora he let get away, she was here. Standing infront of him.

"Sora.." He said shocked.

Sora looked at him and she put a piece of hair behind her ear, "Yeah..?"

Tai frowned, "What happened to us..?"

Sora looked up and she frowned, "Please Tai.. The concert i-"

"I know!" Tai shouted, he didn't mean to.

Sora looked away holding the box, "I understand." she said a little angry, but sad.

Tai looked at her and he sighed, what was he doing? ruining Sora's choices? Why was she getting consent from him to just go and date Matt?  
"Go on Sora.. Go get him." He pushed her and so she stumbled to the door.

Turning behind him she smiled, "thanks Tai.." she said happily.

"Make sure to save me some cookies!" Tai shouted to her, a glimmer caught his eye though when Sora laughed looking back at him.  
She was wearing the hair clip.

Tai smiled and he heard a voice echoing in his head, he blinked and he was back inside memory lane. "Huh?"

Gennai sighed, "_I was afraid this would happen." _

Tai blinked, "Gennai!" He smiled.

"_Tai.. you almost got lost. Lost in what you want to be reality, but that was only a memory." _Gennai said in disappoint.

"What do you mean? I never felt happier in my life. I want things to change. and I can make them change!"

Gennai shook his head, "_Be smarter Tai, you have the crest of courage. Let go. Or you will be lost in what is the digidestined and digital world's memories. You are about to be." _he pointed out to Tai's arm that static-ed.

Tai frowned, "What about you?"

Gennai laughed, "_Please Tai, I'm just apart of your memory. I'm not really here. I'm only here when you want me to be." _

"What? Why is this so very confusing!?" He gasped holding onto his head angry.

Gennai was gone when he looked back and he groaned, he saw another shape come into view. "Gennai! I know that's you!"

Tai flew over past the memories and really saw the figure of Matt.

Matt held onto his body and patted himself, his black eyes glowing he laughed happily. "Stupid Ken, I will become the new emperor. I'm still here." He gasped when he saw Tai's shoes.

"You!" Matt shouted.

Tai held his hands up, "Matt! Wait stop!"

Matt growled, "You trying to interfere again?! You do know I can squish you like a bug."

Tai blinked, "Matt.. what's wrong with you?"

Matt eyed him, "Nothing. This is me."

Tai shook his head, "No, it's not. This is you.. and me."

He pulled a memory over and showed it to Matt, they were inside the memory. But looking at them together as they laughed and talked with everyone else.

Matt laughed, "Sure. Right. I don't care." his black eyes glowed. "that was then. this is now."

Tai shook his head, "Right.."

They left the memory and Tai realized Matt wasn't trying to attack him. Clearly Matt's friendship was still intact.

"Matt..-"

"Save it."

Matt turned around, "Now how do I get out of here?"

Tai felt his head for his goggles that were missing, he gasped and looked at Matt. Who floated off trying to look for an exit.

(Tai's voice narrating)  
_'Even without my goggles. I still came up with a brilliant Idea. An idea to save my best-friend from the virus.'_

Tai laughed, "Wrong way."

Matt turned to look at him, "How would you know?"

Tai shrugged, "I'm apart of your memory, I'm only here if you want me to be."

Matt flew over, "Yeah right! Who in there right mind would ever want you?!" He swung his hand to punch him but it wen't through Tai who static-ed and chuckled.

"Believe me? I'm apart of your memories."

Matt shook his head, "No.. I don't.. remember you. Ever. I only remember you ruining my life!"

Tai shook his head and shook Matt, "Look harder!"

Matt's black eyes stared into the brown eyed Tai. "I can't. I don't.. remember."

Tai moved his hand slowly to the memories, "Then look. For yourself. Remember... these.."

They started to flash by memories of Matt, celebrating his mother's birthday, and his birthday. When he saved Tai that one day when they were really young.

Matt blinked frantically, "But.. these aren't mine."

Tai stared at him and saw Matt's black eyes turn glossy.

"T-these aren't my memories. They belong to someone else." He said a single tear-drop falling down his cheek.

Tai saw the tear, he never thought Matt was the type to get emotional. "They are."

"No.. they belong to Matt. Matt Ishida. Not me." Matt shook his head, now he's really gone crazy.

Tai stared at him as he cried. "But, that's who you are."

"No.. I am apprentice Matt, crest of betrayal. Not crest of friendship. And these aren't my memories. They don't belong to me!" He shouted angry swinging his hand.

Tai blinked, he got it, he had another idea. "Matt.. can I do something..?"

Matt only stared at the memories that he was afraid to remember. Because he wasn't himself he didn't want to live with these. "I just want to be me."

Tai looked at Matt and stuck a hand inside his static body.

Matt gasped looking down eyes turning all black, "What the hell?! GET AWAY FROM ME! Or i'll kill you!" He shouted.

Tai wen't up to his heart and grasped onto something, "Matt! Listen I can help! I will help! Stop!"

Matt tried to move away but he couldn't, Tai's hand inside of him prevented that.

"I AM WHO I AM! STOP TRYING TO CHANGE ME!"

Tai pulled his hand back shouting, "UHH!" He fell from floating and hit the ground holding onto something, something very black.

It was the virus, Matt's system was clean from it. It almost reached his heart, but Tai stopped it.. He stopped it in the nick of time.

Tai looked at it scared, it cold harm anyone. But he held onto it and closed his eyes. "Digital memories, I ask you to take this away. And make it a memory...**forever.**"

The virus glowed and a huge lock wen't over it and it floated off with the other memories.

Tai did it.. he got rid of the virus. Being in the digital memories, no digimon or thing can access it. Ever.

He looked up at Matt who gasped breathing heavily, his black eyes slowly turned baby blue.. His clothes turned into his regular clothes. and his hair was less spiky, and a normal look. His crest glowed and disappeared from the black betrayal, to the blue friendship.

Tai flew over and hugged Matt, "Matt!"

Matt gasped stared at Tai, "T-Tai.." He wrapped his arms around him. "What happened?"

Tai chuckled, "It's a long story.."

Matt smiled and laughed, "Don't tell me, i'll just forget." he shrugged.

Matt saw the memories float by and seemed to remember everything, it told the story for him. A story Tai didn't feel like relaying.

"I understand." he said smirking at Tai who pulled out of the hug.

"You do..?" Tai asked confused.

"The memories." Matt pointed to the recent ones floating by.

Tai grinned and nodded, looking back at Matt. "Ready to go home before we become part of these memories?"

Matt gave thumbs up, "This is a moment between us, that deserves to be a memory. Not us." he winked.

Tai rolled his eyes and laughed, as they flew on out of the memory. An exit waiting for them at the end.

* * *

They searched never giving up now, shouting his name endlessly. Sora pointed wearing Tai's goggles, "This way!"

They all ran reaching the tent..again.

Mimi groaned, "Face it Sora! We're never going to find them searching."

Izzy raised an eye-brow, "That's the only way you find a person.. searching. That's how I search for codes and data. By searching!"

Mimi shook her head, "Gosh, Izzy you're smart and everything. But sometimes you need to demand for it!"

Izzy rolled his eyes, "and just how?"

Mimi stood still legs apart, and she placed both hands on the side of her mouth.

"TAI! I DEMAND YOU COME OUT AT ONCE AND SHOW YOURSELF TO MIMI!" Mimi shouted.

Everyone covered their ears as she shouted. Boy.. was she incredibly loud.

And with that right infront of the tent something started to glow. Mimi gasped and looked at the others.

Izzy gasped, "Woah.. it does work.."

The shape of Tai's hair and a digimon, with a spiky haired boy formed. Slowly glowing and taking the shape of the two teens with a Gabumon.

Sora gasped covering her mouth, "Tai! Matt!"

She ran infront of them when they finally stood perfectly still and real. "Guys.."

Sora stared at the both of them, Matt and Tai both looking at her smiling. "Sora!" they both said in-sync and placed their arms out wide waiting for her to hug one of them.

She hesitated and Tai looked over at Matt who looked at him.

"Matt.. you're back..?" Sora asked shocked.

Matt nodded, "Virus free.." he said charmingly.

Tai blinked, this was it. It was the moment where Sora chose. She needed to.. No more triangle. No more confusion.

The digidestined stared, T.K was about to run and hug Matt but Izzy placed a hand infront of him shaking his head.

Sora was worried, she was confused. She pulled Tai's goggles down to her neck and looked at them. And looked back up at the two boys.

The only sound that could be heard was the rain dropping on the muddy ground. Thunder rumbled and Sora's frown turned into a smile.

She started to run, she ran fast. Knowing who she was going to pick. Looking right at him as she ran.

Running into his arms hugging onto him crying, her face buried into his warm chest.

"I'm so sorry.." Sora sobbed.

(Tai's voice narrating)

'_She picked him..'_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_(**AUTHOR:**_Oh my goodness.. This is it.. Who is it? Who did Sora pick?)

.

.

.

.

.

He didn't lose her like the day before christmas.. He finally had her.

Tai wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her. He looked over at Matt who only smiled and nodded.

"She's all your's.." he said approvingly. He walked over to the digidestined who hugged him and laughed happily.

Sora looked up at Tai eyes shining brightly, "I'm sorry." she said honestly.

"For what..?" Tai asked laughing.

"For making you wait for me.." she said moving closer to him.

Tai smiled and rubbed a hand through her hair, pulling back a strand of her hair and held it in place with the sun flower hair pin.  
"you were worth it."

Sora smiled brightly and held onto his hand that was on the side of her face, a single tear falling from her eye. Her cold lips trembling from being soaking wet and cold.

Tai placed a hand on her back and pulled her in closer, leaning in close to her cold lips.  
Sora's breathe was fast but started to become settle with Tai's warmth emanating off him.

The rain started poring from the darkened sky and Sora stared into the teen's eyes.

Her lips puckered and moving to his.. His warm lips about to connect with her's.

His breath's were short and settled, he couldn't believe he was about to kiss the girl he loved. Finally. After all this time..

Sora smiled their lips about to connect with each-other, finally they can feel that connection they've been feeling for a long time now...

Placing her right foot forward Sora slipped to the muddy ground and out of Tai's hands.

"AH!" She screamed mud splattering all over her.

Tai gasped looking at his empty arms and looked at the ground to where Sora sat with mud covering her whole body.

"Sora!" Tai moved his left foot forward to help Sora up, but he slipped falling in the mud himself.

"UH!" his face slid in the mud and he looked up his eyes only none muddy. "Ouch..."

Kari looked up and started laughing, "Tai!" He giggled walking over to help up her brother. "Oh!" Her foot slid in the gushy mud and she slid on her back.

T.K was laughing harder holding onto his stomach, "K-K-Kar-Haha!"

Kari scrunched up her face and picked up a mud ball chucking it at T.K, where it hit him in the face and he slipped sliding into the pile. "Ouch! Hey!"

T.K growled, and Sora giggled, but was hit by a mud ball. She gasped and looked at Tai who looked to his hand that had another mud ball.  
Sora smirked, "Oh, I don't think so!"

Izzy blinked staring at everyone throwing mud balls at eachother. He looked over at Joe who shivered, "Guys! Hey are you sure this is sanitary! I mean we all have open cuts!"

Izzy made a mud-ball and chucked it at Joe. "HA!" he started laughing as it hit him on the side of his face. Joe gasped and blinked, frowning. He cleaned his muddy glasses with his shirt and placed them back on his head.

Glaring at Izzy who shivered, "Uh oh.."

Joe made a huge mud ball and threw it at Izzy who screamed, splattering with mud. "HA!" Joe shouted at Izzy who laughed.

Joe chased Izzy as he ran off, running around, but slipped on the mud sliding and falling onto Tai who groaned.

Matt run around dodging the mud balls and laughed hitting T.K with some speed balls. "Matt!" T.K growled, Matt laughed but got shot in the head with his first mud ball. "Hey! My hair!" he scowled looking at his spiky blond hair that was now brown.

The digimon wanted to have their own fun and decided to also play along. What seemed to be an accident fall, turned into a fun mud fight.

Mimi stared at everyone clean as ever, not a stain of mud on her white mini skirt. She played with her brown hair and looked at Izzy who beckoned her over. "C'mon Mimi!"

Mimi turned her head, "Hmph! No!" She yelled being a sore-loser. Izzy shrugged and hit T.K on the head who shouted.

She looked back at them all and to the sky, the darkness mad her shiver. She worried maybe, maybe a little fun could take her mind of it.  
But getting lost in the sky just staring at it.

Matt saw Tai stand up and he closed one eye aiming for his head. "Hm.." He swung his arm, the mud ball was flying straight for Tai who gasped. "Nyah!" Tai ducked and the mud flew right passed him and straight for the clean, perfect Mimi.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed as it hit her white skirt, staining with the brown dirt.

All grew silent as they looked at Mimi who's face turned bright red, you could almost see grey steam coming out of her ears. She looked infuriated, mud she squeezed her eyes shut and a single tear fell from her eye.

Matt's eyes were tiny pupils and he covered his mouth, "Sorry Mimi.." he said apologetically.

Mimi opened her eyes and started smiling, chuckling.

Everyone was confused, what in the world is wrong with this girl?

Palmon walked over very muddy, "Mimi are you okay..?" She asked worried if her partner had just gone crazy.

"BAHAHA!" She held onto her stomach and leaned forward. "Y-YOU ALL LOOK SO STUPID!" She giggled.

Everyone looked at each-other and couldn't help but chuckled, a chuckled that turned into laughter.

T.K had mud covering all his arms and on his now muddy sun hat.

Kari had it in her short hair, and some all over her exposed legs.

Tai, well lets say his hair grew twice as big as before.

Sora had hand prints on her chest and booty, that.. no known knows how it got there.

Izzy's ginger hair was now brown, and his bandages were all disgustingly dirty.

Joe could barely see out of his glasses, and his cardigan wasn't looking so. perfect.

All the digimon looked like slabs of mud, and Matt's hair was flat and not so spiky. From the rain falling on it, and the mud weighing it down.

Though all of the laughter was taken away by more seriousness, when they heard a loud roar.

Gasping and terrified they looked up, to see something in the distance flying and settle itself down in the forest. Mimi gasped falling to her knees as the rain pored harder.

Tai stood forward, and said in a loud voice. "This is our battle everyone." He held his digivice forward and looked at everyone who blinked nodding.

Sora held her's forward, as-well did Izzy.

Kari nodded extended her hand, T.K, Matt, Joe and Mimi.

The digimon stood at their partner's side nodding, Tai looked at everyone with his digivice forward.

"Alright, lets go and beat this evil digimon that threatens the digital world!" Tai shouted, though their digivices started glowing wrapping itself around the digidestined.

The rain stopped poring and the color of their crests were surrounding the digidestined. The mud disappearing from them, and their bruises gone. The open cuts and blood aided themselves.

Tai gasped smiling, they were at full health again. It was the digitalworld's way of thanking them for going to fight for them.

Agumon gasped feeling strong, "Tai! I feel stronger!"

"Me too!" Tentomon said happily.

Tai's eyes sparkled and he looked at everyone as the colorful lights left them. With a small smile he chuckled.

"Thanks digitalworld.. We won't give up." He said looking as the lights flew off into the dark sky.

The digidestined all nodded, ready for a fight. Tai was about to shout when they heard a voice.

"**Biyomon** digivolve too**... Birdramon!" **

"Alright lets all get our digimon's digivolved." Sora shouted jumping onto Birdramon and smiled at Tai who nodded.

"**Gomamon **digivolve too...** Ikkakumon!"**

"**Angemon!"**

**"****Angewomon!"**

"

**Kabuterimon!"**

**"Togemon!"**

Matt nodded, "Right Gabumon!"

**"Gabumon **warp too**..MetalGarurumon!" **

Tai nodded to Agumon, "Go Agumon!"

**"Agumon** warp digivolve too...** WarGreymon!"**

Tai jumped into WarGreymon hands and smiled, "LETS GOOOOOO!" He said dramatically pointing as the digimon that could fly flew past him, and the ground digimon ran past him.

Tai smiled as WarGreymon ran jumped here and there flying.

(Tai's voice narrating)

'_I won't give up.. We may not have a chance with defeating him. But I know we can do it. I'll do whatever it takes. I believe in us!'_

* * *

Ken watched from above on a mountain, seeing Cheribumon standing in the middle of an open field. Almost in the same exact area, on the edge of the heart of the digital world.

The cliff behind Cheribumon was the end of the digitalworld. If anyone wen't past that line, they would be gone forever. Though it would be hard for anyone to push Cheribumon down there, he was to strong.

Ken growled, "Where are those little pests?"

Wormmon shrugged, "I don't know Ken."

Ken slapped the digimon and glared, "What did I say about calling me that?! I am not Ken!"

Ken gasped seeing digimon come into view, with a slight smirk he started chuckling. "Perfect..."

The digidestined, on their champion and two on mega stopped in-front of Cheribumon.

"Hey! You!" Tai shouted pointing at the digimon.

Cheribumon chuckled deeply, and just smiled.

"You're threatening the digital world, and when someone threatens something I'm apart of. THEIR GONNA HAVE TO PAY!" He shouted jumping of WarGreymon and stepped forward.

Cheribumon's voice was deep, and a low rumble that it echoed throughout the dark digital land. With a low chuckled he decided to speak,  
"Go ahead. You weren't successful getting rid of me once, what makes you think you'll be able to..?"

Tai was breathing heavily, "We're better now, and more wise!" He swung his arm and inhaled deeply.

"ATAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Tai screamed out.

The digimon flew at Cheribumon who laughed, being hit by many of the attacks.

Ken watched on the sidelines by each attack thrown out by the champions.

Cheribumon was stronger though, he could flick them like a bug.

"**Celestial Arrow!" **Angewomon shot at Cherubimon who's arm cut open.

She landed beside Angemon and he twirled his staff, "**Angel Rod!" **He attack him and flew up quickly avoiding his swipe.

Angemon flew past Birdramon who flew towards Cherubimon, "**Meteor Wing!" **she shot and flew by past Kabuterimon. "**Electro Shocker!"**

Kabuterimon swooped past Ikakkumon who lifted his head, swinging it forward. "**Harpoon Torpedo!" **He shot his horn at Cherubimon who had many cuts now from all the attacks.

Togemon ran past Ikakkumon and brought her arms in, "**It's time for.. Needle Spray!" **She shot needles all at Cherubimon and they sunk into his skin.

MetalGarurumon ran past Togemon and jumped up throwing a large attack, "**Grace Cross Freezer" **He shot the bullets from his shoulders, falling to the ground on all fours.

Wargreymon flew by fast, "**Great Tornado!"** He spun quickly and dove into his stomach slicing it open and coming out from his back.

The black blood of his was spread all on the field, the digimon all stood in a row awaiting what Cherubimon might do next.

The blood lifted itself up and moved back into the open cuts, that slowly stitched itself back together healing.

Kari gasped moving foward but T.K grabbed her waist pulling her back. Kari's eyes watered, "I-I forgot he could.. heal." she leaned her head over and looked up at Angewomon who nodded.

"Angemon! Rea-"

"**Lightning spear!" **Cherubimon shot at all the digimon and they were all flung back hitting tree's and falling deep into the forest.

Sora ran to Tai who had sweat trickling on his forehead. "Tai! We can't do it!" Sora pleaded.

Tai gasped, "Yes we can."

"But how?!" Mimi shouted tears about to fall from her eyes.

Tai slapped his goggles on the top of his forehead, "Their gonna just have to digivolve again!"

"**Birdramon **digivolve too...** Garudamon!"**

**"Angemon **digivolve too...**MangaAngemon!"**

**"Ikkakumon **digivolve too...**Zudomon!"**

**"Togemon **digivolve too..**Lillymon!"**

**"Kabuterimon **digivolve too..**.MegaKabuterimon!"**

T.K nodded, "Right, lets go!"

Cherubimon shook his head, "Uh, uh ,uh.. **Storm of Judgement!" **

A black cloud formed above them and started throwing bolts of lightening out from it.

"AHH!" The digidestined screamed, but their digi-partner's shielded them. Wargreymon used his shield and hit the bolts sending them at Cherubimon who was hit but healed once more.

T.K gasped fixing his hat as the lightning shower was over, "We need Willis! This is his leftover digimon." he gasped.

Izzy helped Mimi up and Joe fixed his glasses, "Whats the probability of us winning Izzy?"

"It's slim.." Izzy said looking at the edge of the cliff. He opened up his PiBook and Mimi groaned.

"Really?! this isn't the time to play some stupid game now Izzy!" She shouted.

Izzy rolled his eyes "What do you think i'm doing playing solitaire? I'm researching something."

The digimon decided to work together once more now that their stronger and up a level. Though what chance did they have against Cherubimon? He was in Mega and they were in Ultimate. Except for MetalGarurumon and Wargreymon. But they were only two digimon, they needed more.

"Alright Angewomon, lets shoot together." MagnaAngemon shouted flying at the speed of light.

Angewomon followed flying fast, "Right!"

"**Excalibur!" **MagnaAngemon drew out the purple sword and swiped across Cherubimon slicing his stomach so that it opened.

Angewomon stopped flying and decided to shoot between it into it's heart, "**Heaven's Charm!"**Hoping so could turn the evil of it into a good Cherubimon.

But it just evaporated in the stomach and did no further damage.

Lillymon flew by, "Don't worry, I got this." She winked at MagnaAngemon. "**Flower Wreath!" **Vines wrapped around Cherubimon and she would now be able to control him and command him what to do.

"I now command you to stop fighting!" Lillymon shouted with the vain connected to her.

Cherubimon laughed, and his black blood crawled up from himself and to Lillymon who gasped in pain. Her eyes slowly closed and Cherubimon swung her to the edge of the cliff.

Mimi screamed, "Lillymon! Someone do something!"

MegaKabuterimon flew fast, and cut the veins separating the blackness and Lillymon. He flew with her and landing beside the digidestined who gathered around her.

Lillymon whimpered, "Am I dead..?" She asked weak.

Joe started seeing if she was okay, "She's only weak." He sighed with relief.

Mimi squeezed Izzy, "Oh Izzy! If it weren't for MegaKabuterimon she would be dead!" She kissed his cheeks multiple times and shook him back and forth. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Izzy's eyes wobbled and his eyes twitched, though he was blushing furiously. "Y-yeah.."

Tai looked at Matt who nodded, "WarGreymon!" "MetalGarurumon"

"Hit him with your best shot!" Tai and Matt said in sync.

Wargreymon flew by them and stopped in the air, he growled. "We will stop you.. **Terra Force!"**

The big fire ball flew at Cherubimon, but he threw his arms infront of him and blocked it. Making it puff and a little bit of smoke came from it.

"Is that the best you got?" Cherubimon laughed.

MetalGarurumon jumped "Eat this! **Metal Wolf Claw!" **

Cherubimon's arm froze, and MetalGarurumon kicked it and it broke into a million peaces. A big grin formed across his face.

MetalGarurumon decided to do the same attack but for every part of his body. "**Metal Wolf Claw!" **Cherubimon was all frozen and WarGreymon flew at him.

"**Great Tornado!"** Cherubimon broke into a thousand peaces and he scattered all over the field.

Everyone gasped starring at the two digimon who jumped back with the digidestined.

Tai blinked, "I-is that it..?"

Ken jumped from the mountain, "Of course it's not it!" he growled.

Everyone stared at Ken and he laughed. "Do you really think he'd give in that easy?!"

Wormmon followed staring at Ken and his dark crest glowed. "Of course not Ken.."

Tai stood up, "Face it Ken! You smell Defeat!"

Ken blinked and chuckled, "Looser."

The little peaces started to form together making Cherubimon again, Ken chuckled folding his arms. "See?"

Cherubimon stuck his hand forward, extending his index finger. "Go back.." he said in a low mallow tone.

Darker clouds formed over the dark battle field and Izzy gasped. "Got it! Prodigious!"

Tai gasped, "What?!"

Izzy stood up from sitting down, "Well, I just was curious as to why Cherubimon chose this spot. And duh, it's the end of the digitalworld. This is the end where if anything goes past the edge of the cliff. It will disappear forever."

Cherubimon smirked, "Well done.." He said in the deep voice of his.

Ken chuckled, "Finally he says something smart." he shrugged.

Matt growled holding him by the collar of his outfit. "Take it back!"

Ken smirked, "Ah you look virus free as ever."

"I said take it back!" He shouted.

"I'm not your real target am I..? He is.." Ken lazily point to the Cherubimon that was about to attack.

Matt pushed Ken, "I'll deal with you later."

Tai looked at Matt who blinked. "Maybe we could combine?"

"That only works over the internet though." Matt said shocked.

Tai frowned and turned looking at all the digimon's, that stared at the stronger Cheribumon.

He clenched his fist into a ball, "It's time to digivolve!"

Everyone gasped, "A-again?!" Kari said exasperated.

Tai nodded, "We can do this."

Kari shook her head, "N-no.."

Tai looked at his sister, "C'mon Kari, we can do this.. Just light our way. It's full of darkness." He grinned chuckling at his sister.

Kari looked to T.K who nodded, "Right behind ya Kar's!"

Izzy nodded, "Lets hope we can do it. I don't ever remember going into Mega before." He shrugged.

Mimi looked at Lillymon who got up, "Are you sure you're okay to fight Lillymon?" She whimpered.

"I can do it." She stood up and placed her cannon over her shoulder.

Tai smiled, "Then what are we waiting for? DIGIVOOOOOOOLLLLLVVVVVVEEEE!"

**"Angemon** Digivolve too...-"

"Not so fast.." Cherubimon said laughing.

"**Lightening Blast!" **He shot with a big explosion interrupting the digivolution. "AH!" Angewomon screamed getting flung back.

Everyone slid back and hit tree's groaning. Tai looked up and to his hands. "Huh..?" they were getting smaller.

He stood up and was shorter, "W-what's happening?"

He ran forward and saw baby Sora getting up with a tear in her eye. "Ow.."

Tai stood beside her and held onto her, "W-were baby's!"

Mimi started crying and Izzy tried picking up his PiBook but couldn't. "H-he turned us younger!"

Ken was laughing. Being the only one a teenager.

"Stupid, Finish them Cherubimon."

Cherubimon laughed, and held his hand forward, squeezing it tightly in his hand Ken screamed. Holding onto his head. "W-what! Stop it!"

Black mist came from Ken and his started to change, his crest wen't to the crest of kindness. The virus was gone from Ken and he started shrinking into a baby.

"B-but." He whimpered.

The virus wen't inside Cherubimon and he sniffed happily, now at full health and stronger. "Ahh..." he exhaled deeply.

All the ultimate and two mega digimon stared at all the upset and crying digidestined.

Lillymon held her cannon forward, and looked to Wargreymon. "We don't have time to digivolve. He'll attack when he gets the chance." Lillymon said worried.

Wargreymon smirked, "We digivolve at a time! We got eachother's back... Lillymon. Go!"

The digimon nodded and decided to keep him distracted, Lillymon smiled happily. "Okay!" She winked,

"**Lillymon **digivolve too... **Lilly-****wait.." **She gasped looking to herself. "It's not working!" She looked to Mimi who was a little girl. "Mimi!"

Flying down to Mimi she saw she lost it, her sincerity was gone. Mimi being just a kid she didn't have sincerity.

"He's cheating!" Lillymon shouted.

"**Eagle Claw!"** Garudamon shot but gasped at Lillymon's words. "What do you mean cheating?"

MagnaAngemon was hitting him with his Angel Rod and was blocking every attack swung at him, groaning as he said "I think she means, he turned our partners into baby's. So thy don't feel their crests..!"

He looked over at T.K who was really, a little baby that was crying being held onto by Matt. "T.K's definitely not going to feel his."

MegaKabuterimon swooped by hearing the commotion, "Mine doesn't seemed to be totally lost!" He shouted back looking to Izzy.

Izzy was on his PiBook pressing key by key at a time.

Angewomon grunted, "We need to come up with something quick! Before their stuck like this forever. We can't lost."

WarGreymon nodded, "Just what I was thinking. What do you have in mind?"

MetalGarurumon jumped back after biting Cherubimon, "I was think we use our digidestined's, crests."

Zudomon swung his hammer and slammed Cherubimon, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Lillymon flew back "**Flower Cannon! **Sounds likes a great idea to me! Hey you! I'm not afraid of you!"

Wormmon whimpered, "I don't think that's what he means." He shouted to the digimon.

MagnaAngemon flew back holding onto his rod, "I'll use my hope."

Angewomon nodded, "Light!" she lifted her bow and arrow upwards. "**Celestial Arrow!"** She shot right into the sky and it hit the dark clouds exploding.

Making all the little digidestined look up amazed. Cherubimon looked up and gasped at the light, he lost the ability to control the digidestined into making them think their little baby's making them get their mind back.

Matt gasped, "Woah!" He said in his baby voice.

Tai stood up holding onto baby Kari who wiped her eyes. "WarGreymon!"

Wargreymon smiled, "Great job Angewomon!"

Angewomon nodded, "Anytime! Now how about that digivolve?"

The rest of the digimon took off after Cherubimon, making sure he couldn't attack Angewomon as she digivolved.

Kari held out her hand, "Pretty.."

"**Angewomon **digivolve too... **Magnadramon!" **

She flew past MagnaAngemon and he nodded, "My turn."

He lagged back and held out his hands. "**MagnaAngemon **digivole too... **Seraphimon!" **

Magnadramon encircled Seraphimon as a digi-shield.

T.K cheered, "Yayy!"

Tai smiled, "You the mon!" he screamed.

Wargreymon blocked a lightning bolt from Cherubimon and he laughed.

"Go back..!" Cherubimon shouted, "**Lightning Blast**"

The digimon flew back and de-digivolved, "AH!" they shouted falling to the grassy field.

Tai gasped, "Koromon!" he caught the little in training in his small arms.

The digdestined held all their in-training and Cherubimon chuckled.

Ken gasped looking at Wormmon, "C-can.. you.. digivolve..?"

Wormmon nodded, "Yes I can Ken."

Ken looked up at Cherubimon, "I-i'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm the one that brought him to full health." Ken cried.

They all looked up at Ken who was on his hands and knees crying.

Izzy walked over, "Don't cry. We just need to think of another plan." he added looking at the large Cherubimon.

"Are you all out of ideas?" Cherubimon grinned.

"Never!" Tai shouted and his goggles fell off, from them being to big. Tai gasped and pulled them over to himself.

Sora frowned, "Don't push his buttons!"

Izzy gasped blinking, "Don't **push** his buttons."

Mimi looked up shocked, "Uh oh. Here we go again."

Izzy smiled at Tai who just understood him.

Matt raised an eye brow holding onto T.K. "What is it?"

Sora folded her arms, "Hmm?"

Izzy and Tai both cheered, "**We've got it!"** They shouted together.

Tai pointed to the edge of the cliff, "All we need to do is to get him off the cliff."

Izzy nodded, "Than, he'll be gone forever. The edge of the cliff destroys anything that gets pushed over it."

Kari blinked at Tai holding onto Nyaromon. "But Tai.. how will we do that?"

Tai smiled, "We give all our strength to Koromon!" He held up Koromon who shivered.

"B-but Tai. He's big!"

Tai brought him down, "Yeah but you'll be bigger!" He smiled.

Matt shrugged, "Sounds dangerous. Lets do it!" He chuckled.

Tai nodded, "Right!" he placed his small baby hand forward holding out his digivice.

Sora did also.

Than Izzy, Kari, T.K, Matt, Joe, and Mimi.

Ken gasped seeing them bring their hands all together "Wait!" He ran over waddling and placed his hand forward with his digivice. "Now lets do it."

Tai smiled at Ken and nodded, "Ready?"

They all nodded and closed their eyes, their digivice glowing and the power flying up and hitting Koromon.

A light formed around him , like a bubble that bursted and he was Wargreymon again.

"Hit me with your best shot.." Cherubimon growled smiling.

WarGreymon flew foward, "Nyaaaaaaahhhh!" His fist was glowing a bright color, but Cherubimon shot a bolt.

...

And WarGreymon immediately flung back. Slamming into the ground hurt, with blood gushing out of his wounds. "Uh.." he dedigivolved into Koromon.

Tai gasped, "NOO!" he grunted running over, as fast as his baby-feet would take him.

He fell to his knees and started crying. Mucus coming out of his nose. "KOROMONNNN!"

Joe gasped looking up and he frowned standing up. He looked at Bukamon who had his head bowed.

Matt looked down at T.K who sniffed, "T-that's it.. it's over. We failed everyone.."

Cherubimon laughed, "Face it, it's over digidestined."

Tai screamed and started running forward.

"Tai!" Sora shouted as she saw the little baby running at Cherubimon.

Kari gasped, "TAIIIII!" Sora held her back crying.

Cherubimon lifted his arm up, and flicked Tai. Who flew fast across the field. Koromon caught him before he hit a tree and Tai rolled in the grass being saved by Koromon.

"Nnn.." Tai grunted looking up at Sora who ran over.

Mimi looked at Izzy who shook his head, "I'm afraid.. we lost." he said sadly.

Mimi held onto him, "B-but Izzy, couldn't you just. Think of something."

Izzy sighed shaking his head, "I've got.. nothing."

T.K hugged onto Matt, "All hope is lost.." Tokomon cried hugging onto T.K. "Don't say that.." Matt said exasperated.

But who was he kidding? It was over, finished.

Cherubimon's toes barely touched the ground and he extended his arms. "You failed the digitalworld. And it's mine now." he said laughing.

Joe bit on the bottom of his lip, angry. He looked at Bukamon, and to his friends.

Ken sniffed sad and he felt terrible. He let his greed get to him.

Joe stood to his full height, and he stood strong.

Everyone looked up at him, and was shocked. "Joe..?" Tai said groaned sitting up weak.

Joe closed his eyes, "I'm sorry I couldn't be someone you guys could rely on.. But i'll prov to you guys. I'll live up to my crest of reliability!"

Joe held out his hands and he opened his eyes wide, "Give me your power!"

Everyone's crests glowed, and lights burst out of them and into Joe's very own crest.

Cherubimon gasped and watched Joe.

Joe held onto the power of their crest, "I'll use the power of the crests, I'll use it to stop Cherubimon!" He was breathing heavily.

"Give me the strength of the digitalworld!" Joe shouted and more power shot into him.

Joe took out his digive and held it up to the sky, "And give me all my friends strength!"

Everyone gasped seeing Joe start glowing.

"BUKAMON DIGIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOO OOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLVVVVVVVVEEEEEE!" He pointed his digivice at Bukamon.

"**Bukamon **warp digivolve too... **Plesiomon!" **

Joe exhaled after shouting dramatically, and he jumped onto Plesiomon. "Now! Lets go get that DIGIMON!"

All the digidestined were astonished what Joe did. But, how could he?

They all stared wide eyed as Plesiomon slithered like a snake fast towards Cherubimon.

Plesiomon wrapped himself with Joe holding onto him around Cherubimon's body. With a force he pushed him using everyone's strength and power.

Cherubimon fell, fell with Joe and Plesiomon slowly... slowly down the cliff...

Everyone gasped standing up and saw them fall over the cliff. Their mouths wide open.

..

..

..

..

..

..

"JOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!" Mimi screamed a high-pitched scream

A huge burst of light exploded from over the cliff and everyone closed their eyes blinded by it. It was so bright, it felt like an eclipse.

The dark clouds disappeared from the sky, and the grass turned a healthy green color. Any damage that was done to the digital-world was fixed.

But.. there was no.. Joe.

Everyone's hearts seemed to stop as the sun shown brightly above them. Izzy held onto Mimi and they started to grow older, turning back into their teen selves.

Kari covered her mouth, looking at everyone's shocked face.

Tai ran forward and slid on his knees looking at the edge of the digital world. "Joe! Joe! Joeeee!" He shouted slammed his fist on the earth.

Sora's eyes watered, walking forward she placed a hand on Tai's shoulder. "H-he sacrificed himself.. for us."

Tai stood up looking at Sora and a single tear fell from her cheek. Tai hugged her tightly and she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

A huge light appeared in-front of them, and Gennai stood as real as ever in-front of them.

Ken looked up, "Who's.. he?" he asked shocked.

Izzy looked at Ken knowing he only ever saw a young Gennai. "Oh, uh, that's Gennai. Older." he stared at the figure before them.

Everyone gathered around him, frowning and upset.

Gennai shook his head, '_I appreciate what you've done for the digital world.. It's fully getting restored now. The digimon are getting resurrected. And Ken's castle was perished.' _He looked at Ken and nodded, '_Good to see you normal.' _

_'Now I know we've lost a digidestined. Joe Kiddo.' _

Everyone nodded upset.

'_Now let us remember Joe for what he has done.. He sacrificed himself. Showing true, reliability. Now, now, that's a **true** digidestined.' _

They all looked up and felt bad, Joe did it alone. He just attacked, wen't into Mega and beat Cherubimon.

'_Cherubimon is long gone, but lets all bow our heads for Joe. In remembrance of him, and his digimon.' _

The digidestined bowed their heads and held hands as Gennai stood in the middle of them. '_Lets say a few things.. shall we?'_

Tai cleared his throat, "Joe, I know we can tell you to calm down alot. And you freak out to much. But.. We appreciate you. And all that you've done. Jumping of the cliff was a brave, and courageous thing to do.. Something I couldn't have ever done. I always relied on you, always. I just hate it that.. You're gone. May your soul rest in peace in the greatest place in the world. The Digital Land. We'll miss you."

Tai stopped talking and his voice cracked. "The Digital World, will, always remember what you've done. You'll never be forgotten."

Gennai nodded, '_Well now, that was very well done Tai.' _He nodded.

'_Now, because Cherubimon is gone, and you all are.. somehow. Still teenagers. I'm going to have to take actions, that some of us may, or may not like. It also may benefit some of us.' _

Tai gasped, "W-wait! Gennai!"

Matt looked up and let go of T.K and Sora's hand. "Wait! You can't do that!"

Gennai laughed, '_I suggest you hold onto Sora and T.K's hand Matt. Or you'll be flying of god know's where.' _

Matt quickly held onto their hand, angry with a huff.

Gennai lifted his stick and slammed it on the ground, '_Thank you digidestined. But it's time we'll all say goodbye...' _

A gust of wind encircled all the digidestined and their in-training digimon. As the gust of wind started to take them up into the sky Gennai's voice could be heard still around them.

'_I'm moving back time, hopefully in the real world the mistakes you made. You'll be able to re-do it all. I'm erasing Ken's mind completely so he doesn't decide to do this again. Good luck digidestined. And **make it count.'**_

* * *

The tornado wind stopped encircling them and they fell on the ground, with a picnic around them.

Izzy fell first and everyone fell on-top of him, "Ah!" he grunted, "M-My back!" He shouted in pain.

Everyone quickly jumped off the teenager Izzy, and he looked up sighing.

The tornado didn't leave yet, even though everyone was out. Ken seemed to have been sent somewhere else, somewhere, where he was supposed to be.

Sora brushed herself off and her cheeks were pink. "Hm.." she looked up at everyone seeing the tornado not leave.

T.K stood up and saw their in-training fall out. "Tokomon!" He smiled brightly.

But even after their digimon fell out, the tornado was still there.

Matt looked at it and scrunched up his face, concerned. Izzy stared at it, "By examining it looks like it's still not done.." he said shocked.

All their hearts seemed to stop as he fell out of it.

.

Joe fell out of the tornado with Bukamon and the tornado disappeared and he gasped. "Woah, I thought I died!" He said shocked and looked up at his friends.

"Guys!" He gasped, Tai picked him up and smiled. "Joe!"

Tai hugged him and everyone was shocked, hugging onto Joe.

Mimi cried happy tears, "Jooooee!" She squeezed him.

Matt smiled and patted his shoulder, "But how?"

Joe fixed his crooked glasses and smiled, "Gennai, he said it's time for me to go home. And before I knew it. Hehe, hey i'm home!" He smiled happily.

Everyone laughed and Tai sighed with relief. "Joe, you sure showed how brave you were, you truly lived up to your crest bud." he gave him thumbs up and Joe's eyes sparkled.

"Oh thanks Tai! That really means a lot to me." He said happily.

Sora smiled and wiped her eyes, looking at Tai who smiled. He extended his hand to Sora, and she smiled.

She took his hand, and squeezed it tightly. Tai stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her back.

"So.. Sor-" Tai was stopped when Sora placed a finger over his lips.

"Shh.. You don't have to say anything." She said with a little giggle.

Tai's face flushed pink and he nodded, Sora placed a hand on his cheek warmly. And another on his shoulder.

Leaning in, feeling the hot sun beam on their bodies. Tai pulled Sora close to him.

Sora's and Tai's lips connected together, with a very passionate kiss. Sora took a breath and moved her head to the side, and Tai lifted her off her feet and she giggled running her fingers threw his messy hair.

Everyone only sat down at the picnic set and watched them kissing.

Matt chuckled "C'mon love birds, are we going to eat or what?"

Tai pulled out of the kiss and placed Sora on her feet, she blushed as she looked at everyone else. "Sorry Matt." Tai said, and Sora nodded.

They sat down and held hands, grabbing a muffin and started to talk.

(T.K's Voice narrating)

'_Lets just say having to re-live our life all over again. Wasn't so bad, but atleast we didn't have to do it alone this time. We had our digimon at our sides. Once again And well.. where our life was going to take us, we don't know. But this will be an adventure to remember and to live together.' _

* * *

_..._

A panel out from the text, as she closed the book. "The end." The front of the book read, '_The Digidestined's epic adventure'_

And it was written by '_Takeru Takashi'_

..

Sora smiled at her baby boy sitting on her lab, she was sitting in a rocking chair and she chuckled. "How was that Tyler?" She nosed kissed her brown haired baby-boy, who giggled.

The older Sora looked up at her older friends. She smiled at her husband Tai Kamiya, who held their fraternal twin auburn haired daughter Sara.

Tai chuckled, "It was an adventure that'll we'll never forget."

Tai looked over at his sister who held a baby girl with short blond hair. Kari giggled and held onto T.K's hand.

"T.K that was amazing, I'm so happy you wrote our adventure's together." Kari said smiling at her husband. "Kara loved it." She picked up their baby girl, who giggled happily.

T.K chuckled and leaned back playing with their also fraternal twin son, "Me too, I just knew it should have been written down. It was incredible that should be shared with the world. Right J.J?" T.K looked at his brown haired son who nodded.

Mimi smiled and she picked up her ginger haired, baby girl. "Oh, it was incredible. Who would have thought that, that adventured shaped us all today?"

She held onto her baby girl and smiled, "I'm just so happy I was given a chance to re-do my life all over again. And I was blessed with Lizzy and Michelle!" She giggled and hugged her baby girl.

Izzy smiled and looked over at his daughter and wife, with his son at her side. "That's right Mrs, Izumi." Mimi blushed and nodded, "Oh, I love hearing that."

Matt laughed, "Save it." he bounced his brown haired baby boy, who giggled. "It was a crazy adventure, written by a great author. Who described every detail perfectly." he winked at T.K who smiled.

"And I'm hoping that my son, Alexander. Will also have an epic adventure like ours." He smiled at Tai who chuckled.

Joe fixed his glasses and smiled at his black haired daughter, who's hair had blue highlights. She was slightly older, around 8 year's old. Her name was Johanne.

"Well, I know our children will have an epic journey. And protect the digital-land for many years to come. Generation, by generation." Joe smiled.

"Well said." Matt noddingly approved to Joe who's cheeks flushed pink.

They all stared at each-other and smiled. Tai reached his hand forward, Sora placed her's on top of his, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K, Kari and Matt did last.

..

Their hands grew smaller and the ground carpet turned to grassy green. So their was 8 children's hands all together.

They pulled apart and Tyler smiled at his friends, "Alright team! Lets defeat that bug and save the Yokomon!" He lifted up his dad's old goggles and slapped them onto his forehead. "Alright, lets go Agumon!"

The rest of the digidestined with their rookie digimon nodded. "Right!"

Lizzy held onto a PiBook and smiled at her Tentomon. "Ready to go Tentomon?" Tentomon smiled nodding, "I'm ready Lizzy!" Lizzy giggled, "Prodigious! Let's go."

She ran after Tyler, "Tye wait up for me!" Tyler looked behind, "You gotta catch-up faster Iz!" he started laughing.

Sara giggled chasing her older brother, "Wait up bro!" she ran with a Biyomon at her side.

Johanne gasped running, "A-are you sure we should be running! We're making a lot of noise!" Gomamon ran at her side, "Joe calm down. It's going to be okay!"

J.J held onto his sister's hand Kara and he ran with her, "Come on Kara, run faster!" He chuckled holding onto a white sun hat, that sat on his brown head.

Kara giggled, "Sorry.!" Gatomon ran on all four's beside her, and Patamon flew just behind J.J.

Michelle run with a Palmon at his side and he was smiling brightly, "C'mon! Alex run faster!" he laughed at Alexander who ran with a Gabumon beside him.

"I'm just afraid you'll cry Mike, because i'll beat you." He stuck his tongue out at him and Mike scowled.

"Hey!"

Tyler stopped running and smiled staring at the big bug, "Hey you! Yeah you! You're messing with the wrong digidestined." Tyler smirked.

All his friends at his side as he stood hands on his hips, with their digimon at their side.

"And it's our duty to protect those that threatens it. Because we are the Digidestined. And we protect the **Digital Land**!"

...

..

..

* * *

**Author's last comments:**

Woah, it was fun writing this. I teared up for some parts. Yeah it was crazy, I'm just so happy, all of you were able to stick with the digdestined in the end.

For those of us that actually grew up with it, the digidestined would be in their 20's now, and it's just a way of me saying thank you to you. And to them.

Because they were my childhood.

I know the ending might seem cheesy, but c'mon couldn't be as cheesy as the actual seasons. xD

Anyways, for all of you that might be curious. Here's what the older digidestined became throughout their 2nd chance of able to live.

**Sora=** Tennis Player

**Tai=** Soccer couch

**Matt=** He started his own band, and their actually on tour.

**Joe= **Doctor, not for the digital world. But he's a doctor in a hospital.

**Mimi=** Fashion Designer

**Izzy=** Computer Programmer/IT specialist.

**Kari=** Kindergartner teacher.

**T.K=** Author but also a guidance counselor at Kari's school.

* * *

There, I know you'll all be asking yourself that question. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this.. very...very...very..VERY.. long chapter.

And I will be writing more! Don't worry! The christmas story will be posted soon.

**Don't forget to review! **I hope to see the reviews larger around the 50's area!

Thanks so much for encouraging me to write everyone. I appreciate you all.

**And don't forget to check out my tumblr, and other stories!**

**P.S: **

Yes! I finally made Sora and Tai kiss, I know you guys might be angry. (For all you Koumi fans) that Izzy and Mimi didn't kiss. But there was no perfect...or right moment. Soo, sorry about that.


End file.
